Déjate Querer y Cuidar
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: UA. Justo antes de que empezara la emoción del Mundial de Futbol, Sesshomaru, el mayor de los hermanos Taisho recibe la peor noticia, y sumado a eso, piensa que lo peor que le pudo pasar fue tener a Kagome a su lado. Pero está muy equivocado, con el paso de los días y semanas lo va descubriendo.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Celebración, es lo mejor?**

**Miércoles 09 de julio-2014**

-WOW… SUGOI! GANÓ!

En una enorme sala, en donde parecía, solo rebosaba la Tranquilidad, Armonía, ante tan fina decoración; el enorme plasma encendido a todo volumen, atraía toda la atención del pequeño grupo de jóvenes que estaban sentados en los cómodos muebles… un momento… ¿estaban sentados?... si lo estaban ahora ya no, el grito del narrador del evento en la televisión anuncio la gran noticia, que finalmente levanto a unos de dichos muebles…

-Es sencillamente asombroso… -repaso con calma el joven de cabellos marrones y ropas azules oscuras.

-Feh! no es para tanto… yo ya me lo esperaba… ¡¿apoco crees que no?!

Ambos jóvenes eran quienes permanecían sentados, el segundo, un joven de camisa roja y cabellos plateados.

-Pues si tú lo dices Inuyasha. –le dio la razón.

-Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de estar conversando tonterías, que no lo ven, nosotras estamos celebrando, aunque yo ya me esperaba que mi selección ganara este encuentro y ¡fuera a la final! –completo con alegría la chica, que dio un pequeño saltito.

-¿Tu selección Sango?... pero ayer no decías lo mismo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices Miroku?, estas desmintiéndome, repítelo!

-Oooh está bien, miento… pero primero suéltame ¿si Sanguito?

-¡Primero dilo!... oooi está bien, después de todo yo tengo la razón… -decía con un mohín mientras soltaba la camisa del joven.- ¿A que tengo la razón Kagome?... Kagome?

No recibió respuesta alguna.

Se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia la parte de arriba de la sala, donde se alanzaba a ver el pasillo de la segunda planta, al final del pasillo que veía se hallaba la habitación en donde hace ya horas se había encontrado. Durante el último tiempo del partido había dirigido su mirada varias veces a ese lugar.

-Kagome?

_-Me preocupa mucho… y yo sé por qué… -_divagaba la aludida.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Argentina contra… Alemania…-su voz (aparte de los ruidos del televisor) fue lo único que se escuchó en su amplia habitación.

-_Finalmente irán a la final… _

Su pensamiento, antes injustificado, ahora era la verdad…

((De verdad: Argentina vs Alemania a la finaaal! *0*))… lo que debería causar esa emoción positiva en él, pero, no era como se estaba sintiendo… ¿cierto?... ¿no se sentía feliz?… ¿por ellos?, ¿por los jugadores de su selección?... ¿su selección?...no, no era su selección, ya no.

Punto.

-Suertudos. – dijo con superficialidad.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Kagome! –alzo la voz y se terminó acercando a ella para que reaccionara.

-Eh?, que sucede… me estabas hablando?

La azabache supo que si cuando su amiga arrugó el entrecejo, estaba enojada.

-Por supuesto que si kagome, que te sucede, ¿dónde andas?

-Aquí, ¿dónde más?

-Pues es que estas viendo hacia su habitación desde hace rato. Tu horario termino hace mucho pero parece que aún no lo sabes ¿cierto? O será que es porque aun llevas esa ropa.

La castaña apuntó con sus dedos a la ropa de la chica, Kagome se miró su **uniforme** y luego volvió a ver la cara de su amiga.

¿Acaso piensa que me lo quitare? Por supuesto que no. Si más bien ahora estaba considerando la idea de volver a su **área de trabajo.**

-No es eso Sango, es solo que…-se detuvo en seco- oye Sango si mal no recuerdo estabas celebrando por ¿Argentina verdad?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Es cierto, yo dije que si ganábamos lo celebraríamos, sobre todo por nuestros amigos Ippo, Jippo, Sanpo, Gohou, y todos ellos que conocimos en nuestro viaje a Argentina.

-¿Qué?, ¿ustedes están celebrando por ellos?.. –intervino Inuyasha.

-Pues a decir verdad una parte de nosotras si…

-Feh... qué tontería y ustedes todavía recuerdan a eso pesados, yo no… - los enormes y tal vez… un poco, solo un poco, **destellantemente Amenazadores** ojos que le brandaban ambas mujeres aficionadas lo detuvieron en seco, un escalo frio le recorrió la espalda y supo que mejor se callaba.

-Bueno no importa, señoritas quieren ir a alguna parte a celebrar… tal vez a una casa con un agradable chico adentro…

-Shippo!

Kagome escucho ese nombre por parte de su amiga y sintió alegría, la alegría de poder ver a ese adorable chico, un niño, bueno no tanto, pero el argentino más argentino, que se había mudado, pero eso no cambiaba para nada su gran apoyo a su selección.

De pronto su emoción se vio terminada, había olvidado algo y ahora lo recordaba.

-Esperen chicos, mi hermana…

-Tu hermana, ¿te refieres a la pequeña Rin? –interrogo Miroku, aunque tal vez la pregunta estaba de más.

-Sí, me temo que no voy a poder ir con ustedes a ver a Shippo.-dijo cabizbaja

-Etto, Kagome… que lastima…

Sango veía como su mejor amiga se había entristecido, pero no lo permitiría, y como iba a permitirlo, giro su cabeza a los chicos que las acompañaban, esperaba que pudieran entender lo que les quería decir con su mirada. Un asentimiento por parte de ellos, le dijo que lo habían captado.

-Kagome lo tengo!... iremos mañana, así podremos ir todos juntos, cierto?... y que no se diga más!

-Gracias… y recuerda que debe ser antes de las 9, a esa hora yo… -vio cómo su amiga empezaba a empujarla.

-Sí, si está bien Kagome… dije que no se dijera más… iremos temprano, antes de que empiece el partido. Ahora nos iremos a nuestras casas, a descansar.

Sin más llegaron a la salida de la casi mansión, y se fueron…

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-_No me despedí bien… _

Con ese pensamiento la joven kagome cerró la puerta tras de sí, había llego a su departamento finalmente.

-Rin!... ya llegue!

**Continuara…**

**Emmmm… Bueno espero que les haya gustado… y/o intrigado (Realmente es lo que quiero)… :D. **

**Sobre los equipos… Tienen adelantado que Sessh es de Alemania, y Kag es de Argentina… Eso no causaría problemas…Mmmm… Véanlo en los siguientes caps… **

**Hasta entonces!...**


	2. Conversacion con Rin, Falta a Sango

Otro día había terminado para ella, y su trabajo, tal vez dirían que estaba muerta del cansancio, a lo mejor así debería estar, no lo sabía, pero no se sentía así, o al menos ya no.

-Rin!... ya llegué!

Al llegar se anunció a su casa esperando la respuesta de Rin, mas enseguida se arrepintió… ahora ellos venían, la arrollarían…y…

-Oigan… esperen… Chotto matte!

No funciono, como todos los días, o mejor dicho, como todas las noches al oírla llegar sus pequeños habían ido a recibirla…

-Ay, eso dolió… -se quejó en el suelo, con dos patas en sus muslos, y otras dos en su espalda.

Y por supuesto… a estrecharla... No eran otros que sus dos perros, los cuales no eran grandes pero a decir verdad tampoco eran cachorros.

-Hola Buyo… -recibió un lambido del primero que estaba frente a ella. Un boyero de Berna.

-Hola Kirara… -se giró para recibir ahora el segundo lambido de la otra que estaba en su espalda, una hermosa perra de raza Akita. Ellos le dieron su bienvenida. Suspiro.

-¡Chicos! muchachos ya basta, ¡déjenla levantarse!... ¡Compórtense!

Había bajado la pequeña causa de su llegada temprano, su hermana menor Rin, levanto la vista de su ahora acostada mascota, para ver a su hermana que la recibía con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Onee-chan! Ya llegaste, que bueno…

-No es para tanto Rin, no tarde mucho como en otras… Oye espera… -dirigió su mirada a la camisa de la niña- ¿Y eso?... ¿eso es la camisa de Japón?

-Siiii! … ¡finalmente la conseguí!, no fue un buen escondite el tuyo –exclamo con felicidad la niña mientras sostenía su camiseta en un acto de exhibición hacia su hermana mayor.

-¿Todavía te la pones?!... Japón fue eliminado hace muuuucho tiempo atrás… tal vez meses… ¿o años? –se burló de su pequeña.

-No sigas!... Kagome-chan quise ponérmela hoy porque la selección a la que le vas ganó ¿no?

-Así es… Era de esperarse… Bueno de hecho si tuve miedito… Pero eso no importa… Ahora quiero ver que me dejó la señora kaede para llenar mi estómago…

-Vamos… -no le había dicho eso precisamente a Kagome, se lo decía a la pareja de perros que permanecían sentados con sus lenguas afueras, se pusieron en marcha.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde ya en la mesa se encontraba en una bandeja tapada los sándwiches que la señora Kaede, la señora que trabajaba en su casa, y, en parte también se hacía cargo de cuidar a Rin en la ausencia de Kagome.

-Ahora que me acuerdo: ¡Tengo mucha hambre!.

-Eso no me sorprende onee-chan… Pero… Qué bueno que regresaste ya de tu trabajo… ¿Cómo te fue hoy como cuidadora?, y ¿cómo está tu cliente hermana?

-Eh?, ¿dijiste cuidadora?... Rin yo no soy su cuidadora, soy su enfermera, y él no es un cliente, es un paciente.

Explicó la mayor de las hermanas Higurashi, no era la primera vez que le explicaba eso a Rin, pero no la culpaba por no entenderlo y memorizarlo, aún era muy pequeña.

-Es cierto, como era que se llamaba ¿? …ammm era… -trataba de recordar

-Es… el joven Sesshomaru, Rin. Ya te lo había dicho varias veces antes. –le replico. A su cabeza apareció la imagen del chico peliplata.

-Es cierto, pero hermana la verdad es que yo si lo recuerdo, lo que pasa es que prefiero no decirlo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono reteniendo su sándwich en su plato.

-Etto… Prefiero que lo digas tú, es porque siento que te hace mejor.

-¿Que…me hace mejor?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Pues a tu expresión, cuando mencionas ese nombre los ojos te cambian, algo en tu mirada es diferente…

-¿Mi… mirada?... ¡¿Qué cosas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que dices Rin?! Eso no es cierto, lo que me recuerda que tú ya deberías irte a tu habitación, porque es muy tarde, y yo nunca olvidaría tu hora de dormir. –eso ultimo **si** era cierto.

Definitivamente lo anterior, dicho por Rin no era otra cosa que una locura más inventada para burlarse de ella. ¿Qué creía?, esa niña podía ser un caso a veces. Por un momento había logrado sorprenderla y hasta asustarla. ¿Le había creído?, solo un poco.

-¿Crees que mejor no le fuera dicho nada kirara?, mejor hubiera dejado que se diera cuenta sola… -susurraba no tan bajo para que no solo la criatura canina la escuchara.

-¡Rin! –llamó enojada. No le gustaba ser dura con Rin, y mucho menos gritarle, pero a veces si tenía que serlo, como en esta ocasión.

-Sí, claro, adiós hermana…

Kagome Suspiró…

-Ah! Por ultimo hermana… algo en tu voz también cambia… -su cabeza se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, su nombre lo dices con una voz un poco más dulce.

-¡Rin basta, ve! –finalmente se levantó de la silla.

-Si me voy… Buenas noches!

A la azabache le dio un tic en una de sus cejas. Ahora si se había ido, se tardó mucho para marcharse ese pequeño terremoto que era su hermana.

_-¿Por qué ella tiene que ser así? _

Se quejó, y así siguió mientras andaba camino a su habitación, en la cual entro y cerró la puerta tras de si. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama y con la mirada volteo atrás buscando a uno de sus perros. No los encontró.

_-Se los llevo a su habitación, que injusta… _

Se acostó sobre su cama y meditó. De nuevo recordó el invento de su hermana. Estaba sorprendida de las palabras dichas… sobre todo porque lo decía como si fuera una verdad, pero era una mentira, otra de sus bromas con los chicos, seguro era eso.

_-El joven Sesshomaru hoy no quiso salir de su habitación_… -recordó, y se sintió mal por no hacerlo salir, pero no se culparía, no era cualquier paciente, además estaba el asunto del partido de futbol. –_Seguramente fue por eso._ –el sueño se hizo presente y como siempre, no lo resistió mucho.

Sesshomaru, su problemático y peculiar paciente, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, lo había conocido desde hace mucho en una reunión en la casa Taisho para un trabajo escolar, sin embargo, hace años que ya no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese entonces, hasta que hace un poco más de un mes él había regresado de Europa, su largo viaje de años.

Pero para sorpresa de ella, después supo que el joven no había regresado precisamente tranquilo, y que no había vuelto por su propio pie, entonces ¿lo habían obligado?, era lo más seguro. Cualquiera que conociera al joven pensaría que no era posible obligarlo a hacer algo como regresar a ese país, pero como él estaba entonces si era posible. En fin, ella trabajaba para él y aun no sabía los motivos, eso la intrigaba, pero Kagome lo sabría con el tiempo… aunque ya había pasado un mes… pero no importa.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

En su habitación, Sesshomaru Taisho revisó el último mensaje que le había llegado ese día, comenzaba a considerar desconectarse completamente de su molesto twitter por un tiempo, más en específico, hasta que la cuestión de la final del Mundial de Futbol hubiera pasado, pero tenía más razones para no hacerlo, además, no todos los mensajes iban a ser de sus molestas seguidoras, de sus molestas ex compañeras de cuando estaba en el club, como era justo el que acababa de leer… De: Kagura Kazekara.

-Hump –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la aplicación y estirar su brazo para dejar el Tablet en la mesa de noche.

Intentaría dormir, como todas las noches, pero lo lograría, no quería recurrir a esos medicamentos para dormir, después vendría su enfermera y le diría que eso no estaba bien…

;; Eso no está bien del todo, si usted recurre a estos medicamentos para dormir podría hacérsele costumbre, que digo costumbre, en realidad sería una adicción, lo cual sería bastante malo, ya que sería imposible que pudiera conciliar el sueño a menos que las consuma todas las noches. Y nunca es bueno volverse a adicto a ningún medicamento y menos de este tipo porque en sus propiedades contienen una fuerte cantidad de...;;

Y ese día la había tenido que interrumpir para que dejara de hablar tanto… al final de cuentas tenía razón, así que le haría caso. E intentaría dormir haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos que tanto le molestaban… los del equipo…

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

El despertador sonó, lo que significaba que ya eran las 7:00 am… la idea era que la azabache al escucharlo se despertara, lo apagara y empezara su labor, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. ¿Cómo iba a despertarla si accidentalmente un pequeño travieso cuadrúpedo lo había tirado al piso? y además de eso, se lo había llevado hasta fuera del cuarto… Que mal…

Kagome normalmente era una chica que podría dormir hasta muy tarde, lo único que la había hecho hacer lo contrario era su trabajo en la clínica y actualmente, en la casa Taisho.

**- 50 minutos después**…

-Mmmm… Aaaah…

La azabache ajena al tiempo se estiraba de brazos mientras bostezaba… Cuando de pronto notó algo… la mañana, dirigió su vista al redondo reloj de pared que estaba justo arriba de su puerta, y entonces fue que supo la hora.

-Eh?... ¿Cómo?

Sorprendida giro su cabeza para ver al… ¿y el despertador?... comprendió lo que había sucedido, solo significaba algo, ese Buyo se había llevado otra vez el aparato. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, corrió rápidamente al baño… debía apurarse, era tarde para ella, ¿tarde?, en realidad era tardísimo.

-¡Dios… son casi las 8! –gritó en su afán por quitarse el pijama y entrar a la ducha… después regañaría a ese perro.

-**15 minutos después**…

-Onee-chan ya me voy… Pero antes de que me vaya… -se asomó a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Que sucede Rin? –se dirigió hacia el armario.

-Dale saludos a tu amigo Shippo por favor

-¡Shippo!... ¡Es cierto!… Pero… ¡no sé Rin!… No te aseguro nada… -mientras sacaba descuidadamente sus prendas de vestir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la vio entrar nuevamente al baño.

-¡Esta bien!, veré si me acuerdo –gritó como ultima estrategia.

-Eso no me consuela… Tu memoria no es buena… Bueno ya me voy kagome, ¡hasta la tarde!

Oyó la puerta cerrarse, se sintió más tranquila, aunque eso no cambio mucho el ritmo de su andar. Estaba preocupada, era muy tarde, era tardísimo a decir verdad, Sango no tardaría en llamarla para decirle que ya iba en camino, tendría que decirle que no la buscara, pero entonces eso significaría que…

-Lo lamento Sango no voy a poder ir con ustedes… -decía un poco triste con el móvil en la oreja. Esto lo hacía mientras preparaba su uniforme. Se lo pondría finalmente.

-Qué?, ¿pero por qué?, si ya llamé a Shippo, siempre se levanta temprano así que nos esperara…

-Es que, por culpa de Buyo yo…

-¿Buyo?, ah, tu perro.

-Si, por su culpa me levante tarde hoy, apenas estoy terminando para salir, pero es hora de irme a la Casa Taisho.

-Pero solo son las ocho y cuarto. ¿No crees que sea muy temprano? –interrogó esperando que la pelinegra diera indicios de querer ir, estuviera segura de que Kagome realmente tenía deseos de ir, pero eso no era lo que demostraba ahora.

-Él se levanta a las 9, pero yo debo estar al menos media hora antes. –explicó para que Sango entendiera, y ahora estaba segura que si la entendería.

-Kagome… No te entiendo… ¿y entonces qué es lo que harás?

-Yo, llamaré a Shippo, creo que tengo su número así que, no me queda de otra que llamarle. Y con respecto a lo otro…

-Ya sé, tu trabajo es antes que nada. Te entiendo.

-Sango… Yo… no puedo arriesgarme… Ya una vez llegué tarde, y el joven…

**Flash-back…**

Kagome dio un respiro grande antes de girar la penilla de la puerta y entrar al cuarto, en su cara se notaba lo mal que estaba, estaba consciente de que era tarde, y que el joven se lo haría saber.

-Bue-

-Buenos días. –la interrumpió cortante, el peli-plata tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Joven sesshomaru, sé que-

-No intentes disculparte, no quiero oírlo… -hizo una pausa- Es algo interesante, apenas llevas una semana y ya estas llegando tarde, enfermera.

-Pues… Si, lo lamento, no se repetirá, pero realmente fue una causa mayor. –intento excusarse, no había otro motivo, realmente había un **Causa mayor.**

-¿Mayor que un paciente?, o es que era **otro paciente. **–pregunto haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

La joven entendió que en ese momento no estaba tratando de entender sus razones, casi se burlaba de ella, la forma en que había dicho enfermera se lo dio a entender. Aunque tenía razón, pero ella no iba a dejarse derrotar por sus palabras.

-Era mi hermana Señor Taisho. –dijo dejando de lado la voz apenada y débil, con seguridad.

-Ya veo, bien enfermera, entiendo que contra eso no tengo oportunidad. Ahora puedes empezar tu trabajo. –dicho esto volteo su mirada al frente, al televisor.

-Gracias. –dijo no muy convencida mientras empezaba a caminar a la cama de él.

-_No era para que lo entendiera de esa forma… Pero yo no podría hacer nada para cambiar su opinión… ¿o sí?_

**Fin del Flash-back.**

-Aunque no lo mencione fue un momento muy incómodo y difícil para mí, incluso me parecieron horas esos minutos. Creo que con ese joven todo es así.

-Eeeh, pues, está bien, Kagome, creo que nos veremos más tarde.

-De acuerdo, adiós. –corto el celular y termino de atar un lazo en su cabello para sostener su coleta, como normalmente hacía.

Tomo su bolso, y partió fuera de su departamento, le diría al señor Totosai que la llevara lo más cerca posible a su destino.

**Continuara…**

**Etto, pues, supongo que será en el siguiente o siguiente a ese que será el final de Mundial… ya pasó, pero para Sessh es mejor ¿no?… **

**:D … Este capítulo está más largo, los caps serán así ahora, ¿el primero fue muy tacaño no?... **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Admiracion y ¿algo mas?

-Ya sé, tu trabajo es antes que nada. Te entiendo.

-Sango… Yo… no puedo arriesgarme… Ya una vez llegué tarde, y el joven… (Flash-back)

-Aunque no lo mencioné fue un momento muy incómodo y difícil para mí, incluso me parecieron horas esos minutos. Creo que con ese joven todo es así.

-Eeeh, pues, está bien, Kagome, creo que nos veremos más tarde.

-De acuerdo, adiós. –corto el celular y termino de atar un lazo en su cabello para sostener su coleta, como normalmente hacía.

Tomó su bolso, y partió fuera de su departamento, le diría al señor Totosai que la llevara lo más cerca posible a su destino.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

-¡Mioga voy de salida! ¡Volveré antes del almuerzo! –gritó despidiéndose Inuyasha. Pero antes de acercarse mucho a su auto el viejo chofer Mioga salió junto a la cocinera de la casa Shoga.

-Joven Inuyasha deténgase ahí, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?! –le dijo cerca de él.

-¡¿Hacer qué Mioga?!

-¿Cómo que qué?, ha estado usted hablando muy alto, ¿quiere que el joven Sesshomaru se despierte acaso?

-Ah era eso, lo lamento, pero creí que no me escucharías, como sea, no me quieras llevar porque me voy solo.

-Está bien, de todas formas no iba a intentar lo contrario, ¡tenga cuidado joven!. –y vio como el auto partió, lo notó, aun en los ojos del chico que se acababa de ir se podía percibir un incentivo de sentimiento por lo acontecido, sin duda alguna, aun lo sentía, ese sentimiento de… culpa.

-No te preocupes tanto Mioga, ya verás que no es para tanto. –le animó su esposa con su extraño acento mexicano.

-Así que tú también lo notaste Shoga, a pesar de ser ya una señora de edad.

-Qué dijiste Mioga?, ¿cómo te atreves?, soy tu esposa, ¡y además tú estás más viejo que yo!

-Qué cosas dice esta mujer, mejor vete a cocinar, el desayuno debe estar listo.

-Oooi está bien, y tú recuérdate de recortar esas plantas. –señalo con sus manos las muy pobladas palmas, pinos y demás plantas que adornaban la entrada de la casa.

-Sí, sí, ahora ve a cocinar… -espero a que se fuera- Que mujer

-20 minutos después…

- La La La La -recitaba cantando desafinadamente un anciano muy distraído mientras podaba las plantas, tal y como se lo había dicho su esposa. Cuando sintió a alguien llegar, detuvo su acción y volteo a ver al que había llegado.

-Vaya, pero si es la dulce Kagome! –reconoció al fin, la joven uniformada de blanco con un mono suelto, casi deportivo y una franela de cuello v de mangas cortas igualmente ligera, que dejaban por debajo de ellas que saliera el suéter de tonalidad azul claro. Al verlo le sonrió, subió los cortos escalones y se acercó al ahora jardinero.

-Hola, buenos días señor Mioga. –saludo con voz dulce y sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estas linda doctora Kagome? –ambos rieron ante el adjetivo que había usado el anciano.

El anciano en seguida sintió la mañana más feliz, el poco tiempo que llevaba la enfermera ahí había hecho que la viera como una hija, era muy simpática, ¿Quién no creería eso?. Su esposa también la veía así, al ser ellos los únicos que trabajaban en la gran Casa Taisho era imposible que no convivieran y conversaran en algunas ocasiones cuando tenían sus ratos libres.

Incluso le daban de comer a la joven, que aunque no lo necesitara, aceptaba gustosamente la comida; aparte de eso, ella y Shoga siempre estaban hablando de la comida que se le haría al peliplata mayor, por supuesto, la enfermera era quien recomendaba los platillos.

-Pasemos a la cocina, Shoga ya debe de tener preparado todo.

-Como siempre señor Mioga –dijo alegremente. Ambos entraron a la casa y seguidamente a la cocina.

Cuando pasaban a través de la amplia sala, la joven alzó su vista al pasillo de la habitación del joven, ese fue un momento en el cual pensó que ese pasillo y esa habitación era lo único que le importaba de la casa. Negó con la cabeza ante ese repentino pensamiento. Ya que estaban los muy amables señores que trabajaban en la casa y su amigo Inuyasha que también eran importantes.

-Bueno, señora Shoga como ya veo que son las 9, voy a subir con el joven Sesshomaru. –anunció una vez hubo saludado a la cocinera.

-Si mija, y discúlpame que te retrase. –refiriéndose a la pequeña charla que siempre se daba entre ellas antes de que se hiciera la hora en que la muchacha debía subir a empezar su labor.

-No se preocupe, no me molesta en nada platicar con usted, además había llegado minutos antes.

-Como siempre jovencita. Ahora ve. Ya sabes, como siempre le deseamos suerte con su paciente. –se despidió Mioga.

-Si… gracias. -

-Oye espera, se te olvida la bandeja.

-Ah sí, es cierto, lo siento. –detuvo su andar y se giró apenada para tomar la bandeja del mesón. ¿Cómo pensaba ella ir hasta el joven sin su desayuno? ¿Tan ansiosa estaba de llegar a su habitación? Reprimió una vez más esas preguntas que le surgieron sin su permiso.

Tocó la puerta, no la tocó tan fuerte, al no recibir respuesta volvió a intentarlo, pero no recibió respuesta de nuevo. Retuvo la bandeja en su brazo izquierdo y abrió la blanca puerta.

-¿Mm? –paseo su vista por la habitación igualmente blanca, solo que tenía detalles negros, muy pocos a decir verdad, o eran muy pequeños pero eran perceptibles, en las maderas de las repisas por ejemplo. Las cortinas que no obstruían mucho el paso de la luz natural, le daba un aspecto incluso cálido.

Y lo vio, rápidamente su vista había caído en él, estaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados, la chica giró su vista al televisor y estaba apagado.

No pensó que estaba dormido, o al menos en un principio, se adentró cuidadosamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Joven Sesshomaru –llamó débilmente.

_-¿Estará dormido? _–no, él siempre estaba despierto cuando ella llegaba, pero en esta ocasión dudada ya que, normalmente estaría viendo televisión. Se acercó más hasta que pudo corroborar que estaba dormido aun.

-Joven. –llamó otra vez.

Segura ya, terminó de acercarse a la cama, esta era bastante alta y amplia, y estaba forrada en gruesos y delgados edredones que en esta ocasión eran de color gris oscuro... Y ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que cambiaban los edredones por otros de otro color. Iba a despertarlo pero se detuvo unos momentos, después de todo esa era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, siempre estaba despierto en la mañana, y en la noche ella se iba antes de que se durmiera, durmiendo se le veía tan… es decir, era más fácil percibir su atractivo ahora.

Pero para ella, él era un hombre sorprendente y particularmente atrayente, no solo por su hermoso físico, eso ahora no lo dudaba, sino también por su aparente indiferencia a nada que no sea el mismo. ¿Cómo podía él ser así? La atraía a preguntárselo internamente desde que descubría día a día esa personalidad en él. Pero además estaba el asunto de…

_-¿El que yo piense que es muy atractivo no es algo que me afecte tanto cierto?, aun así, lo que me dijo Rin me pone pensativa… Es algo tonto, Rin es solo una niña que además es mi hermana menor. _–pensó rápidamente en ese momento.

Hasta ahora Kagome solo admiraba el atractivo físico de Sesshomaru, las palabras dichas por Rin tal vez eran ciertas, pero ella no lo comprobaría, no tenía ningún interés por corroborar eso, era algo sin sentido.

Alejó su vista una vez más de él buscando la mesa rodante donde pondría la bandeja, pero no la encontró. La vibración de un celular le llamo la atención, era el de él, estaba en la pequeña mesa de noche, su vista cayó en la pantalla y la curiosidad la llevo a leer el nombre que estaba en ella: Irazue

-¿Quién será…? … Que tonta, _eso no importa_… -lo miró a él

-Y usted, despiértese joven, ya debería estar despierto. –su voz no perdía el tono dulce, casi como una niña que regaña a su hija-muñeca.

-¿No será que se está haciendo el dormido? – volvió a hablar, la verdad se lo preguntaba en broma.

Al oír esta pregunta, Sesshomaru ya no quiso seguir con esa apariencia, así que abrió los ojos, sin proponerse con eso el gran susto a la azabache que al ver eso inhaló bruscamente y dio un pequeño impulso hacia atrás en un acto de reflejo, también encogió sus brazos balanceando la bandeja que tenía en las manos, y con ella todo que tenía arriba, como el vaso con jugo que bailó antes de finalmente caerse derramando su contenido

-¿Qu-Qu-Qué?... ah… eem-ee?... –habló sorprendida, incapaz de decir nada, tal fue el susto que se llevó, aun con la sensación del corazón saltando de su lugar. -Que mal, Lo siento –se apresuró a decir la joven.

-¿Estás loca? –el peliplata decía mientras con esfuerzo se sentó.

-Eh?... pero es que… Yo me asuste, no fue mi culpa, solo me sorprendí no esperaba que estuvieras despierto. –se defendió un poco apenada.

-¿Acaso no eras tú la que me estaba preguntando? o es que era para alguien más.

-No pero… Era de mentira, enserio no me lo esperaba joven. –habia actuado como tonta, no volvería a hacer eso ahora.

-Hump. –desvió su mirada de ella.

-Mejor voy a cambiar esta bandeja. Con permiso, ya vuelvo. –empezó a caminar a la puerta.

-Espera. –Ella se detuvo- ¿Qué es eso que traías?

-Eh, pues frutas como siempre, también traje enteras, gelatina por si quiere, huevos, pan... y el jugo de naranja. –nombró inspeccionando la bandeja.

-Lo mismo de ayer. –le dijo para molestarla.

-No es cierto, ayer traje avena y no traje jugo de naranja… Y por si lo duda antier tampoco le traje esto, traje yogurt. –respondió un poco disgustada.

El joven se cuestionó el porqué de hacerla decir todo eso, ya que era fácil predecir la acción de la chica. Kagome al ver que el joven no diría nada finalmente se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-Buena forma de despertar las mañanas –después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, había creído en sus propias palabras y no tenía razón aparente para pensar en despertar las mañanas con su enfermera. Ante eso frunce el ceño, desechando el pensamiento.

**_- Buena forma de despertar las mañanas… _**

Le resonó en la cabeza a la chica que había escuchado la voz del joven desde la puerta. Con un mohín había salido de la habitación, nada sorprendida de la actitud del peliplata, pero si se sorprendió de escucharlo decir eso. ¿Lo había dicho por lo incomodo… o por lo entretenido -para él-? En fin, se dirigió a la cocina y traslado los alimentos a otra bandeja, volvió a servir jugo y regresó a la habitación.

-Aquí está su desayuno… _de nuevo_… -habló ahora amablemente.

-Olvidé decírtelo…-hizo una pausa- No quiero desayunar hoy.

-Eh?...

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme amigos.

-No hay nada que agradecer Shippo, ¿verdad chicos?

-Así es, Sango tiene razón. Y aquí entre nosotros, aunque Inuyasha no lo admita, él también está feliz de verte pequeño Shippo.

-Feh! ¡Si están hablando de mí será mejor que me lo digan de frente!

-Vaya, ya veo que no ha cambiado nada… A decir verdad ninguno de ustedes ha cambiado nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kagome tampoco ha cambiado mucho, ¿A que no sabrás que es lo que está haciendo ahora?

-Es cierto aun no me lo han dicho, ¿qué está haciendo Kagome? –a decir verdad se le había olvidado su amiga la azabache, con tono impaciente pregunto por ella.

-Kagome está cuidando de Sesshomaru, es decir, como su enfermera. –le respondió Sango. Sabiendo de ante mano que el joven quedaría más intrigado que antes.

-¿Que qué?, no entiendo muchachos, explíquense, y además…

-Está como su enfermera, en la casa – dijo Inuyasha deseando en su mente terminar y cambiar el tema.

-¿Pero por qué tu hermano necesita de Kagome Inuyasha?, ¿por qué ella lo está cuidando? –preguntó una vez más exaltado Shippo.

-Pues… ¡Pues porque es enfermera no?! –contesto finalmente Inuyasha un poco enojado.

El joven de cabellos marrones supo que el tema no era de agrado para el chico de ojos dorados, como su mejor amigo estaba al tanto de lo que el tema significaba para Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha tranquilo, Shippo, el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, sufrió un accidente y a causa de eso ha estado en recuperación y Kagome está encargada de ayudarlo en ese periodo. –explico Miroku.

-Y en parte se podría decir más que lo está vigilando. –añadió Sango.

Los otros chicos pensaron que la castaña tenía razón.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno finalmente un momento de la pareja junta, a partir de este cap será…**

**Kagome se llevó un gran susto, mira que ver fijamente a Sesshomaru durmiendo y al segundo que tenga los ojos abiertos… (me ha pasado :) **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Extraña actitud

Transcurrió la mañana, llegó la hora del almuerzo, en la casa Taisho el joven tomó su comida, con un poco de ayuda por supuesto, pero esta vez tuvo que comer todo, en cambio como desayuno Kagome solo pudo hacer que él se comiera dos manzanas y el jugo de naranja, lo cual haría que la chica se tomara enserio dicho asunto… Pero sería después…

La chica, pasada la una de la tarde se ve obligada a bajar de la habitación, se dirige hasta la cocina para hablar con el sirviente de la casa.

-De acuerdo Señor Mioga. Y por favor no tarde en llevar lo que le pedí.

-De acuerdo en un momentito le llevo las muletas del Señor Sesshomaru-

-Qué joven… ¿Cómo puede pretender no usar las muletas con la pierna enyesada? –la enfermera iba protestando de la actitud del peliplata.

Entra al cuarto. Sesshomaru al oírla no volteo a mirarla, tenía su vista en la televisión.

-Oiga para que sepa, de una vez le digo que ya llamé al doctor fisioterapeuta.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunto mostrando todo su desinterés, volteando levemente a verla.

-Estará aquí en media hora. –lo vio girar su rostro de modo desprecio, para un hombre como él, el estado del paciente que no puede hacer las cosas por el mismo no le queda nada bien. Al menos a su parecer…

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para librarme de esto? –pregunta él como si de eso dependiera.

-¿De tus terapias?, pero si esta es la primera.

-Yo estoy hablando de este yeso. –su mirada le señalo a su brazo izquierdo donde tenia un yeso, desde arriba del codo hasta la mano, usa un cabestrillo con férula, o tablilla.

-Bueno… En realidad poco tiempo. –sonrió ante sus palabras, dándole a entender al joven que era cierto, y que ella también se alegraba.

Ciertamente al joven no le quedaba mucho tiempo más con ese molesto yeso en el brazo, ya habían pasado las semanas necesarias para que el yeso hiciera su trabajo, era cierto que aún faltaban algunos días, tal vez otra semana más; también estaban las fisioterapias, los muchos ejercicios de terapia física eran necesarios por meses, pero eso no era tan molesto para un hombre como Sesshomaru… ¿cierto? Comparado con su condición actual, los ejercicios serían más agradables.

Aun recordaba los primeros días de su trabajo, sumado a la imagen actual de un Sesshomaru con los yesos en la pierna y el brazo izquierdo -el de la pierna subiendo por encima de la rodilla desde la planta del pie- esa imagen era peor cuando también tenía una gasa grande en parte de atrás de la cabeza, Kagome se encargaba de la limpieza de esta; además, permanecía en su cama con la pierna alzada sobre tres almohadas. Si, era peor en ese entonces, y el carácter incluso había mejorado… un poco…

-¿Qué hora es?

La voz demandante e interrogante de él no llegó a oídos de ella. Seguía en sus recuerdos.

-¿Pregunte qué hora es? –frunce el ceño. No recibe respuesta.

-Tú –terminó impacientándose.

-Eh?... Ah, ¿dijiste algo? –lo oyó por fin.

-Te pregunte la hora. Déjame decirte enfermera que no deberías permitirte andar divagando tonterías.

-Ammm, pues lo siento por no haberle dado su celular ni el control del televisor de vuelta, durante el almuerzo suelen interrumpirlo mucho… -tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas – Y son la 1:20 de la tarde.

-Hump, dame el celular, a diferencia de ti yo si debo estar pendiente de él.

-Pues eso no es mi culpa… -tomo su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo mostró- Y por si no sabes mi teléfono está en vibrador… ¿Eh?... Ay tengo una llamada perdida, discúlpame un momento.

El joven observó cómo revisaba el teléfono buscando tal vez de quien provenía, ¿quería burlarse de él con eso? No estaba seguro.

-¡Es de Shippo! –una nueva posible alegría detecto en los ojos de la azabache, la vio marcar y poner el móvil en la oreja.

Del otro lado=== ¿Bueno?

-=== ¡¿Shippo?!

-===Kagome, amigaza!

- === ¡Shippo, hola, que bueno es escucharte!

-===Te llamé hace un rato.

El peliplata enarcó levemente una de sus finas cejas, ¿acaso debía estar sorprendido?, no lo supo, pero si se encontraba sorprendido del **atrevimiento** de la **enfermera esa**, ¿no le había dicho que ella no podía estar distrayéndose?, algo de lo que veía y oía le molestó, la chica hablaba ajena a que el la seguía con la mirada.

No pudo evitar verla con su alegre charla, ¿curiosidad?, ¿molestia?, desechó esos pensamientos. A lo mejor era normal, lo ignoraba, así que decidió prender la televisión y ver la pantalla, intencionalmente subió el volumen más de lo que debería.

Shippo-=== ¿Estas ocupada en tu trabajo con Sesshomaru?

Kagome-=== ¿Cómo lo sabes, quien te lo dijo?

-===Fueron los chicos… Aunque quería que estuvieras aquí, estamos almorzando ahora.

-===Lo lamento Shippo... –notó el volumen del televisor- a cambio de eso iré a verte un día de estos, yo sola, será agradable… Ahora debo colgar.

-===Está bien… pero que no se te olvide, y hablo de que iremos al equipo, como quedamos.

-===Si, si claro, los albicelestes. ¿Nos veremos?

-===Si, hasta pronto.

La joven al cortar y guardar su celular se dirigió a la cama del joven y se colocó en la orilla de esta, y le habló.

-Joven discúlpame – ¿se disculpaba? Sesshomaru dejo de ver la televisión, no lo demostró pero estaba extrañado de las intenciones de la chica, por su voz, esa voz… -La llamada era de Shippo que es… un buen amigo, de hecho es como mi hermano menor, no le he visto en mucho tiempo por eso lo llamé… No se repetirá si usted no quiere, solo dígamelo.

Sesshomaru por un momento sin quererlo admiro el rostro de la mujer frente a él, a diferencia de siempre porque ella parecía ¿triste?, ¿estaba arrepentida?… En sus ojos notó el arrepentimiento, y no supo que pensar de ella. ¿Le afectó el haber faltado a él o a su trabajo?, después de todo en el horario no se puede andar con llamadas…

Ese pensamiento le molestó. El sentir la disculpa de ella le agradó, no era porque se sentía superior, prefirió pensar eso pero interiormente casi sin que él se diera cuenta lo que le gustó fue la atención de ella, que ella le importara su opinión.

-¿No dirá nada? –volvió a escuchar la apagada voz de ella. Pero no respondió, los ojos chocolates que parecían inseguros de ver los suyos dorados por fin le sostuvieron la mirada.

El peliplata fundió sus ojos en esos grandes ojos chocolates, no pudo descifrar la sensación que le produjeron, pero le gustó de una manera extraña, aquellos achocolatados parecían frágiles y débiles ante su intensa mirada. La chica sintió como esos dos ojos se conectaron con los suyos, como entraban más allá de su mirada, como una lanza hacia lo más profundo de su alma.

Dicho contacto causo más en ella, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Y notó cuando por eso sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse, se sintió apenada, pensó en subir sus manos para cubrir su cara, aunque no lo hizo, pero el calor era insistente. Ella no se asustó de eso, tal vez si debía asustarse pero opto por también mirar los orbes dorados y embelesarse en ellos, lo hermoso, su color, su aparente falta de calidez. Quizá no tendría una mejor oportunidad, alternaba su vista de un ojo al otro.

¿Cómo no mencionaban palabra alguna? Era extraño, pero ninguno pareció inquietarse por el silencio, no tenían su atención en eso.

Hasta que pasaron tal vez los segundos de medio minuto, el peliplata fue el que primero hizo amago de cortar el contacto, así que ella aparto su mirada. Recordando que se estaba disculpando.

-Está bien. –dijo él a modo de que la disculpaba.

-¿Enserio? –el asintió. – Gracias

El bajo su mirada a la camisa de la chica.

-Creí haberte dicho algo de…

-¿Mm? ¿Qué?

-Nada. He pensado en la posibilidad de que no tengas que utilizar ese uniforme. –le dio una nueva mirada a su vestimenta.

-¿Mi uniforme?, ¿por qué?

-No es necesario que lo tengas, además… No me gusta que vistas como si fueras a un hospital para atender un moribundo más. –eso era cierto, y él no era un paciente más.

-¿Un moribundo?... Pues no sé de qué habla, aunque de todas formas supongo que tiene razón.

-La tengo.

-Señorita Kagome ya llegó el doctor… - la voz de Mioga detrás de la puerta los hizo voltear.

-Ya voy Mioga –voltea ver a Sesshomaru- Ya vuelvo, iré a traerlo.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y se dirigió al recibidor.

-Buenas tardes –saludó primero el joven de piel canela clara y cabellos oscuros se encontraba en la sala, vestía ropas formales y una bata blanca en la misma mano en la cual traía un maletín.

-Buenas doctor…. –saludó

-Suikotsu señorita, mi nombre es Suikotsu. –su voz y expresiones denotaron su personalidad amable.

Y no estaba errado. Tal como pensó la azabache el doctor Suikotsu era un joven amable con verdadera vocación por la salud de sus pacientes, no era la única vez que había atendido a él joven Taisho. Una vez en la revisión veía con agrado buenas observaciones de su parte hacia el avance de Sesshomaru, y practicó muy pocos ejercicios al peliplata, tal y como pensaba, el joven Taisho primero debe esperar a la retirada del yeso, pero ejercitar el movimiento y fuerza en su mano izquierda, cuando se haya quitado el yeso será diferente; igualmente debe hacer uso del resto del cuerpo, la azabache estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que le ayudaría.

-_**Me da mucho gusto que el paciente tenga una enfermera.**_ –había dicho el doctor antes de irse.

- Le dijo que no debe quedarse en la habitación, por lo que mañana saldrá ¿le parece? –dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru una vez se había ido el doctor.

-No me interesa nada de eso, de todas formas no es una elección.

-No lo veas de esa manera, no quiero que… es decir, esto no será porque lo recetaron, puede que te diviertas allá afuera. Mañana es el partido final, Inuyasha y los demás lo verán, ¿no es tan malo o sí?

-Hump, no me interesa ver ese partido… es predecible. –parece que su mal humor se hacia presente.

-¿Predecible?, lo que quieres decir con eso es que… ¿ya sabe quien ganará?…

-Por supuesto, igual que hoy.

-Usted se refiere a que hoy ganó…

-Holanda por supuesto. En fin, eso tampoco importa, mañana lo verás…

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

_Ese Sesshomaru… es un joven difícil… _-decía desganada Kagome camino a su casa.

Se detuvo repentinamente al frente del edificio de su departamento.

_¿Inuyasha? _–nombro al joven que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, no esperaba encontrárselo en su casa, nunca venia… De hecho la única que la visitaba era Sango.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, es un poco tarde ¿no? –por lo visto no había ido a su casa en todo el día. El chico se volteo y la chica termino de acercarse.

-Kagome, es que… veras yo… -el joven parecía tener dificultad para decirle algo a la joven – ¿Estuviste con Sesshomaru todo el día no?

-Eh, sí, claro ¿por qué?

Se extrañó la joven, Inuyasha no solía comportarse inseguro… ¿o indeciso?, eran buenos amigos desde la escuela, aunque hace unos años odiaba los recuerdos de ese entonces. Ahora ya no, además…

-Pues… Si no me equivoco hoy fue el doctor a revisar a Sesshomaru.

-Si

-¿Y cómo le fue?

-Eh?... Bueno –sonrió ante el interés de Inuyasha por ese tema- Le fue bien, de hecho le fue muy bien, aunque es muy pronto para decirlo, parece que se recupera con rapidez.

-Qué bueno… -dijo más para si.

-¿Mm?, ¿y eso que me preguntas, por qué te interesa saberlo Inuyasha?

-Porque si, y sinceramente Kagome he pensado que yo debería estar al tanto de eso ¿no? ¿Por qué no debería saberlo?, además… -hizo una pausa- Es mi hermano y quiero saber cómo va su recuperación. Kagome, ¿me ayudaras con eso?, ¿me dirás como van los avances de Sesshomaru?, sé que es complicado pero con que me digas que está mejorando y cualquier cosa que surja está bien, ¿si kagome?

La chica estaba sorprendida por las peticiones del chico que tenía en frente, él no se había acercado nunca a preguntarle cosas como esas, si recordaba una o dos veces, pero ahora parecía que un sentimiento de preocupación por fin había hecho efecto en él. No se pudo negar a ayudarlo.

-Está bien Inuyasha, por supuesto que lo haré. No tiene nada de malo que te inquieten esas cosas, y una vez tu padre me habló de eso.

-¿De qué?, ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? –Pregunto de repente de prisa mirando repentinamente a la azabache.

-Pues que tu tal vez me preguntarías esas cosas sobre el joven Sesshomaru. –contesto rápidamente.

-Ah eso… -se relajó.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-¿Mm? No, por supuesto que no Kagome.

-Inuyasha… ¿por qué…? –No termino su pregunta-

-No Kagome, no preguntes más… Ahora me voy.

-Espera… Pero, ¿por qué no puedo preguntarlo?, hablo del motivo por el cual…

-Se lo que preguntas, pero no tengo la respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Debo marcharme, adiós.

-Pero Inuyasha... –era inútil, el joven se montó en su auto y se fue- ¿Qué sucedió para que se haya puesto así?…

Cuando quiso preguntar, la chica vio a un Inuyasha negado rotundamente a hablarle sobre lo que tanto le inquietaba…

Kagome era su enfermera, ella solo quería saber **¿**Qué tipo de accidente le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru para su estado**?**, Para que ni lo mencionaran en la casa…

Pensamientos acudieron a su mente… ¿Acaso Inuyasha tenía que ver?...

**Continuará…**

**Terminó. Este estuvo mejor ¿o no? **

**Ahora sí, definitivamente lo del futbol terminara en el siguiente cap.… ya se ha demorado… (Mucho)**

**En fin… hasta luego!**


	5. Viendose diferente y ¿Feliz?

En su departamento la azabache mantenía una llamada telefónica con su castaña amiga. Había llamado para preguntar por Shippo y llegaron al tema de la extraña visita de Inuyasha a Kagome.

-Pues a Inuyasha hoy lo llamó su padre, pero este le preguntó por Sesshomaru. –le contaba Sango.

-Eso no me lo contó… -respondió la pelinegra.

Una llamada del señor Taisho no era muy usual. Era un hombre muy ocupado, tanto como para llamar a sus hijos seguido. Incluso al mayor de los hermanos Taisho la ausencia de su padre parecía molestarle, eso pensaba Kagome.

-No me extraña… Después de que lo llamó su padre Inuyasha no se comportó igual. Eso me hace pensar Kagome que nuestro amigo tal vez se sienta un poco… celoso.

-… ¿Lo dices por la atención del señor Taisho cierto?

-Si, tal vez con el accidente de Sesshomaru el pobre de Inuyasha pasó al segundo lugar en la atención de su padre.

-En eso tienes razón, Inuyasha-fue interrumpida.

-¡Hermana! ¿qué haces?, ¡tengo sueño! –gritó una molesta Rin que esperaba en cama a Kagome para que esta le leyera un cuento nuevo.

-¡Ya voy Rin! ¡Y no grites que Buyo y Kirara ya se durmieron!–respondió ella en un tono **ligeramente elevado** de voz- Sango mañana nos veremos en la casa Taisho.

-Emm, si Kagome –decía con gracia

-¿Qué sucede, paso algo?- notó la risa al hablar en Sango.

-Tu tono de voz fue más alto que el uso Rin…

-¿Ah sí?... no lo noté, que tonta.

-Todos veremos el partido mañana, espero que lo puedas ver con nosotros.

-Eso creo, hoy le mencione a Sesshomaru para que el mañana bajara a verlo, hoy el doctor se lo dijo así que hare lo posible por que baje de esa habitación, aunque sea un momento ¿no?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo… Entonces, hasta luego.

-Konbanwa Sango-chan.

Así se dispuso a apresurarse con la historia para Rin, recordó que tenía otra cosa que hacer antes de dormir. Podría ser…

*************-Y vamos a ver si ahora lo va a tirar de nuevo de su lugar…

Decía kagome para sí, mientras se disponía a atar su aparato matutino a la mesa con una cinta gruesa. Pero para su sorpresa al intentar tomarlo le fue imposible… _¡¿Está pegado?!_

Se dirigió a la habitación vecina a la suya.

-Rin… dime por qué no puedo despegar el despertador de mi mesa.

-Etto, lo pegué hermana… Lo hice para que Buyo no lo pudiera tomar después, ¿Qué te parece?

Kagome suspiró… No la regañaría por ello, su carita le decía que era inocente, ninguna maldad había en lo que había hecho… Por lo que lo pasaría por alto…

Mejor volvía a su habitación, total, le habían ahorrado un trabajo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**A La Mañana Siguiente…**

-Te ves bien así Kagome-chan, aunque aún no puedo comprender por qué el joven Sesshomaru te pidió que vistieras sin tu uniforme.

-Rin de hecho si conocieras más los pensamientos de ese joven lo entenderías, como yo. –Respondió Kagome mientras colocaba con sus manos una gruesa cinta como lazo sosteniendo sus cabellos atados en una baja cola a medio lado, en la parte trasera derecha de su cabeza. Ya lista observó su cabello, sedoso y liso caía largo en la cola de caballo, su muy oscura melena se había alargado bastante, aun en la altura de su amarre llegada casi a la mitad de su espalda, además, junto a su flequillo caían mechones cortos.

-Rin ya es hora de que te vayas a la escuela. –avisó viendo como la pequeña sentada en su cama estaba distraída mirándola.

-Si es cierto, ¿y tú?

-Yo primero pasaré por un medicamento del joven, se le terminará hoy así que… le avise que se lo compraría.

-Ah –Rin suspiró, su hermana era una mujer muy buena, a ella no le agradaba mucho el trabajo de su hermana mayor, pero Kagome tenía vocación para ello, justo ahora cumplía una vez más con sus labores, y lo hacía con sincera satisfacción_. ¿O tal vez será porque es para ese joven? _- Me marcho entonces Kagome.

La aludida notó a su hermana pensativa, pero esta se fue rápidamente, ella también debía marcharse ya, dio una última mirada a si misma… a su parecer se veía bien, aunque iba a trabajar, eso era lo de menos, casi siempre vestía así para cualquier salida así que no era como que se había arreglado.

Muy pronto la azabache mayor también salió de casa, por hoy si iba a pedir al señor Totosai que hiciera de chofer, más que todo por su desvío a causa del medicamento. Llevaba su bolso más lleno, llevar su uniforme por precaución no estaba de más. Se había vestido con una camiseta manga larga un poco suelta de color rosa claro, ese tipo de color le sentaba bien tanto a ella, como a su buen estado de ánimo; lo acompañaba con pantalones pitillos jean color azul claro.

Mientras se había estado vistiendo, recordó el primer día en que había llegado a la casa Taisho, a ella la llamaron justo el día en el que Sesshomaru llegaría al país, así que una vez estuvo allá también llego a la gran casa el señor Toga Taisho, venia en su lujosa camioneta en la cual también veía Sesshomaru, recordó que el día en que lo conoció entones el joven estaba realmente serio hasta enojado, después comprendió que era el hecho de estar en su condición. No podía caminar ni bajarse por él mismo de la camioneta, los hombres que lo ayudaron lo pusieron en una silla de ruedas, eso era peor…

En ese momento Sesshomaru ni siquiera la vio, ni menos cuando lo pasaron frente a ella; el señor Taisho cuando reparó en ella se acercó reconociéndola…

_**Flash-back…**_

-Buenos días, tú debes ser la señorita Higurashi… -a pesar de ser un señor de porte imperturbable y severo –no tanto como el de su hijo- su tono fue amable, y si la comparaba con la de Sesshomaru, entonces si era muy amable.

-Sí, soy yo, Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío Kagome, al verte me dio la impresión de ver a la señora Naomi Higurashi. Con ella he hablado, y me da gusto que finalmente vayas a trabajar con mi hijo.

-Vaya, me da mucha felicidad de saber eso… -decía sonriendo casi nerviosamente

-Mi hijo es un hombre difícil. –Su rostro se puso serio- Lo que te pido Kagome… es que, estés al pendiente de él, de sus lesiones, de su alimentación. Que lo ayudes con lo que no puede hacer, pero…

-¿Mm? –Kagome prestó atención a las palabras del hombre, lo vio bajar su mirada y… sonrió, ligeramente él mostró una pequeña sonrisa, la joven se extrañó. El hombre lo notó y siguió hablando.

-Yo tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con tu madre, era una doctora que a mi esposa le agradaba, supe por ella que es muy amable y tiene una personalidad que encanta a sus pacientes… Si no me equivoco tu eres muy parecida a tu madre, y en eso.

-Bueno, yo… -no supo que decir.

-_Eso es una ventaja_ -el hombre giro su vista a las alturas- Mi hijo actualmente se siente… aislado, -dijo esto último volteando de nuevo a verla, a lo que la chica se tensó ligeramente- A pesar de la existencia de su hermano Inuyasha nunca dejaría que este se acerque. Lo notarás, tenle paciencia y está muy pendiente de él.

-Si… Señor Taisho… -se sintió extraña– Comprendo que no es cualquier paciente para mí, descuide pondré todo mi empeño en hacer que mejore…

_**Fin del Flash-back…**_

Suspiró… en aquel instante no había pensado que sería difícil, poco después, cuando trabajó con el peliplata si lo pensó… Y ahora…

_-Las cosas han mejorado… Aunque sin darme cuenta he hecho mi trabajo ¿cierto?... El joven está mejor, eso está bien… Aunque por una razón siento que hay algo más… Lo es... Yo también me he sentido a gusto como su enfermera… Pero eso __hace mejor las cosas… ¿no?_

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

En la casa taisho la muy buena señora Shoga se disponía a hacer sus quehaceres en la cocina, con una animada cara caminó a la cocina, una vez en la puerta se detuvo…

-¡Caray que buen día!, hoy será un día pesado… No hay tiempo que perder –sin más se dispuso a hacer su rutina de ejercicio matutina, frente a su mesa alzo los brazos y llevó una de nuevo a su cadera, empezó a inclinar su tronco a un lado y después al otro alternando los brazos en sus caderas, lo cual era gracioso considerando lo poco que lograba. Posteriormente inicio con sentadillas –o al menos eso era la intención- con sus cortos brazos al frente.

Para terminar su rutina había empezado a mover su cadera en grandes círculos pero fue interrumpida repentinamente.

-Oh vaya, el teléfono –el aparato en la sala sonaba a lo que la cocinera se dirigió rápidamente a contestar la llamada.

_-¿Quién será tan temprano? –_antes de poder tomarlo este dejó de sonar. La mujer culpándose de su tardanza se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, seria mas rápida la próxima vez.

**En la casa Taisho…**

Kagome por fin había llegado a la casa Taisho, sonrió al llegar a su destino, al estar frente a la puerta fue Mioga el que la recibió, le dijo algo sobre que se veía diferente con ropa en **color** a lo que la chica sonrió, a final era verdad y tal vez en ese **blanco** de siempre no le quedaba tan bien… paso a la cocina y la cocinera alegre también la saludo animadamente.

-Con permiso señorita –hablo Mioga- Shoga después de que sirvas quiero que me vengas a ayudar con algo aquí afuera.

-Si está bien Mioga.

-No se preocupe, si quiere puede ir de una vez. Yo termino de servir esto. –se ofreció la pelinegra amablemente refiriéndose al desayuno de Sesshomaru.

-¿En serio muchacha?, ay pues muchas gracias, ¿dese prisa entonces no?

-Ajá –los señores salieron y la chica puso los alimentos en la bandeja, ya terminado la tomó en sus brazos. Se dirigió a las escaleras y ya se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación cuando se abrió una segunda puerta dejando salir a un Inuyasha…aunque estaba…

-¡¿Inuyasha?! –pregunto la chica exaltada.

-Ka-¡Kagome!... ¿qu-que estás haciendo aquí? –respondió igual de sorprendido

-Bueno… ¿Que más voy a estar haciendo…? -la chica desvió su mirada a la pared.

-Ay disculpa, lo siento – se disculpó su presentación, había salido en **calzones** ((Como los de Don Ramón…Xd)), totalmente **despeinado** y con cara de sueño… si, estaba recién levantado.

El chico apenado volvió a salir esta vez cubriéndose con una bata.

-Me olvide por completo que era hora de que llegaras… Aunque a decir verdad no lo sabía. –dijo una vez saliendo de la habitación y empezando a caminar.

-No hay problema, tu no sueles despertarte temprano… Dime ¿acaso ibas a?… ¿desayunar? –pregunto dudosa.

-Si… Bueno no… No importa, tú vas donde Sesshomaru así que apresúrate.

-Si claro, supongo… -la chica recordó en ese momento la extraña preocupación que había tenido el día anterior, se preguntó si aún la tenía…-

-Oye Kagome apúrate. Y después me explicas por qué estas vestida así. –notando muy bien lo inusual de su ropa en su trabajo.

-Sí.

Ya no estando Inuyasha se encamino los pasos hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de Sesshomaru, estando para ahí fue como si algo en su mañana cambió, recordó la imagen del joven detrás de esa puerta y acomodo una sonrisa. Se sintió diferente. Tocó la puerta con la mano derecha que consiguió liberar de la bandeja.

-Pasa –escuchó la voz mañanera casi malhumorada del joven, aunque él no lo estaba.

Su voz fue como música para sus oídos… le sonaba tan lejana, a pesar de que la había escuchado el día anterior… Pero con su sonrisa presente giró la penilla y entró, como siempre asomó primero su cabeza a modo saludo.

-Joven Sesshomaru, buenos días. –por alguna razón Kagome noto su voz más dulce, alegre… pero si le prestaba atención a eso entonces se preocuparía mucho, decidió que después lo estudiaría.

-Buenos días –saludo él también de forma cortés. Sesshomaru reparó en su imagen, la enfermera se veía diferente, pensó que así se veía mejor. La chica que se acercó a la cama lo notó.

-Yo… traje mi uniforme en un bolso por si cambia de opinión, si desea que me lo ponga por mí no habrá problema –la chica notó la mirada cortante del peliplata, así que detuvo su hablar.

-No he cambiado de opinión –le avisó, por alguna razón su mirada no se endureció al verla a los ojos, a kagome le agradó eso, casi siempre la mirada que le dirigía el joven en circunstancias como esas eran duras y rígidas– Además te ves mejor así. –terminó diciendo luego de unos segundos.

La chica se sorprendió, pestañeo solo un par de veces y nerviosamente volvió a mirarlo para extenderle la bandeja que traía.- Bueno… Aquí traje su desayuno, espero que esta vez sí tenga deseos de comérselo.

Como respuesta Sesshomaru extendió su brazo tomando la bandeja para llevarla a sus piernas que permanecían bajo la sabana gris. La chica se alegró con que desayunara y de nuevo volvió a sentirse **diferentemente** feliz.

-Qué bueno que quiera comer… Espero que te guste -expresó desplazándose dos pasos en el largo de la cama. Volteando a verlo de nuevo sonriente – Sabe, yo misma ayude anoche a la señora Shoga con la mezcla para las galletas.

El joven la veía escuchando. Ella se dirigió al frente de una esquina de la habitación y luego volteo a verlo, a esa distancia Sesshomaru pudo observarla mejor, lo cual hizo rápidamente mientras ella giraba, la camiseta resaltaba con su sobrio modelo el pecho de la chica y su delgada figura. A pesar de su simple vestimenta se le veía mucho mejor que con el uniforme blanco que usaba, antes de que ella le mirara directamente el observo su cabello que hasta ahora nunca se había soltado, tal vez si se lo soltara ella se vería más bella que ahora.

Una vez ella le miro el desvió su vista a la cortina detrás de la chica que ella había estado observando. Ella no lo sabía, esa ventana tenía un pequeño balcón que dirigía una vista casi sobre la piscina que estaba en la parte de atrás, así como para la vegetación y la altura de los árboles que daban sombra al jardín trasero.

Se llevó otra mascada y así continuo su desayuno. Llevándose al final un delicioso sabor de boca con las galletas que acompañaban su desayuno.

.

.

.

-Bien, vamos equipo, de seguro esta vez sí ganaremos. –alentaba Miroku a la pantalla del televisor.

-Así es Miroku, ya lo creo que si ¿verdad Shippo?

-¡Sí! –gritó el chico.

-¿Kagome donde están tus ánimos?, ya falta poco para que termine el primer tiempo –le replico Sango.

-Si Sango, y Miroku tiene razón, el equipo ha estado muy bien, pero es que… -respondía pareciendo de repente no muy convencida de algo. Desvió la mirada- Tengo la sospecha de que por esa razón… Sesshomaru subió a su habitación y ya no ha bajado.

-Lo dices por eso… Eso nos diría que es un mal perdedor ¿no crees Kagome?

-¡No creo algo como eso Sango!... Aunque si es un poco cierto pero… Lo importante es que se suponía que debía ver el partido aquí y solo estuvo los primeros 20 minutos. Iré por él, ya vuelvo.

La enfermera se levantó del mueble donde estaba con una cosa muy importante por hacer, tenía que tratar de hacer que el peliplata volviera a bajar, pese a que le iba a Alemania… ¿no estaba tan mal no? _Pero si yo le voy a Argentina, igualmente creo que Inuyasha también, y Sango, y Miroku… y Shippo. Bueno creo que pensándolo de esa forma, no le gustaría estar aquí…_

Siguió sus pasos y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación del peliplata, otra vez.

**continuara...**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Etto… Debo decir que ahora si definitivamente, definitivamente sé que el Mundial terminara en el siguiente capítulo… me fue imposible terminarlo en este… (digo... para los que no son muy fanáticos del fútbol (^_^*)**

**No sé qué opinan de los capítulos que son muy largos, así que por eso prefiero no alargarlos mucho… (Como que no lo logre esta vez :P) **


	6. Sensaciones y ¿Culpable?

Por si se confunden… _La_ _Fuente Cursiva: Pensamientos _y ;;;Recuerdos;;;

.

.

.

uuuuuuuuuuuuu

En otro lado del país, muy lejano a la ciudad de Tokio, se encuentra la casa actual del empresario y político Taisho, en dicho sitio se haya lugar una conversación que el peliplata ha sostenido y que, desde hace unos momentos se ha tornado molesta para los dos que la sostienen. Desde siempre las discusiones con **ella **no le fueron fáciles, ahora no sería la excepción, pero… Sin embargo, por un momento pensó lo contrario, cuando había escuchado su voz al celular y cuando la había visto llegar y bajarse de su auto de esa forma tan elegante en que solo ella podía hacerlo, ciertamente solo ella, y fue unos momentos después cuando supo que tal vez no sería la mejor conversación que iban a tener, ella no quiso permanecer dentro de la lujosa casa por mucho tiempo.

Estaban en la salida, no debía sorprenderse de eso, con ella nada era fácil, y no se tomaba nada fácil, solo ella…

-Irazue, espera un momento. –hablo intentando detenerla, solo quería que no se fuera así.

-No veo la razón para permanecer más tiempo aquí Taisho. Ya he entendido que solo no quieres que vea a Sesshomaru. –su voz sonaba casi tan indiferente como siempre, estaba más que segura de lo que decía, pero no le importaba, la opinión de su ex esposo hace mucho que dejo de tener el valor para ella. ¿Cierto?

-Sabes que eso es mentira.

-Como podría dudarlo, me lo dejaste claro. –le dijo segura. Tal vez haber ido a hablar con Taisho fue un error, pero ya quería ver a su hijo y no tenía certeza de su ubicación.

-No me entendiste bien. Lo que dije es que creo que debes esperar más tiempo para verlo. –decía sincero a pesar de saber lo que esas palabras serian para ella, aun así esperaba que comprendiera.

-¿Esperar? –estaba interiormente incrédula.

Tal vez no lo demostraba en su cara pero no le parecía la idea, nunca tomaría en serio esas palabras, aunque sabía que ese hombre era capaz de decirle a ella, a Irazue que no viera a su propio hijo, a su único hijo y por qué, porque a él no le gustaría verla o por qué ella sería capaz de hacerle o decirle algo malo. La molestaba, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para creer que lo mejor era irse y alejarse de Taisho ya que, no le agradaba nada su presencia. Al menos ahora no.

-Solo te diré, que no lo voy a hacer, iré a la casa de Tokio. Sé que ahí está y no te sorprendas. Iré a verlo, y es todo. –dictamino dispuesta a terminar de salirse de esa casa de una vez pero iba a empezar a caminar cuando la mano de Taisho la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo, odió la sensación tan cálida que sintió bajo su mano, a pesar de la larga manga de su elegante blusa el contacto del hombre traspasaba la fina tela y se manifestaba. Ella tal vez no odiaba a Taisho pero, prefería pensar eso antes que…

-Suéltame. –dijo apenas, aun así con voz firme y casi fría.

-Irazue, si lo decidiste solo escucha lo que te he estado diciendo. Sobre el accidente de Sesshomaru… -dijo aun sin soltar su agarre.

-Sobre eso sé todo lo que tengo que saber y no olvides quien fue el culpable de todo eso. –dijo soltándose utilizando la mano del brazo libre para apartar la de él.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**De vuelta en La Casa Taisho…**

**.  
**

Kagome con sus pensamientos en la cabeza volvió a estar en frente de la puerta de esa habitación, ahora que lo pensaba últimamente le tocaba muchas veces estar detrás de esa puerta, ¿porque le inquietaba entonces?… Llamó.

-Oye joven, voy a pasar –avisó, entro y él aludido estaba sentado, tenía sus piernas fuera de la cama.

-Ammm, joven ¿vas a bajar?... –le preguntó. Él peliplata volteó a verla pero su respuesta fue muda.

-Entiendo si prefiere ver el partido aquí pero no es la idea, lo que le quiero decir es que… Espero que baje enserio… -terminó diciendo en voz baja, Sesshomaru puso atención en sus gestos, seguramente ella no se daba cuenta pero sus grandes ojos chocolates brillaban pidiendo inocentemente una respuesta positiva, sus manos se retorcían unidas… _¿Podría darle una contesta negativa?, ¿rechazarla?; No._ Lo cual era raro… en él. Pensó

-Bajaré en un momento. Comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza –respondió apartando su mirada de ella y volteando al televisor.

-¿Lo dices por los muchachos?... Lo siento debe ser un poco molesto para ti… -eso supuso ella, y en parte se apenó. Aunque con Sesshomaru en la sala, ella raramente se saldría de su autocontrol para gritar y animar el juego.

_-Tal vez no… Pero __**no**__ es ese el motivo por el cual no deseo estar allá con todos…_ -el peliplata pensó que ella estaba alejada de la verdad, ya que, aunque no parecía él estaba bien acostumbrado a los sitios ruidosos, a los gritos de una multitud, a las peticiones y hasta uno que otro insulto.

-Etto… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?, digo… mientras que ves el partido… -pidió la pelinegra. Pensaba esperarlo a que bajara, se aseguraría de que lo hiciera; y en parte, aunque no le gustara al peliplata, alguien debía ayudarlo a bajar, ese era el señor Mioga pero la enfermera se encargaría de llamarle.

-Está bien, ya se me está pasando el dolor. –dijo indiferente.

-Qué bueno, eso quiere decir que la pastilla ya hizo efecto… ¡Oh! –Exclamó de repente mientras volteaba a ver el televisor también - ¡No puede ser!, le dio una patada, ese alemán le dio una patada al…jugador…-se detuvo al ver que había hablado muy alto. –Ay disculpe mi tono. –dijo uniendo las manos en el pecho rápidamente.

-Ése jugador merece tarjeta amarilla. –continuo Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo mientras lo decía.

-¿Si?... Pues -miro el televisor- Estaría muy bien. ¿Mm? Ya le dieron. Y es la segunda tarjeta, mira que son rudos los de Alemania –seguía comentando satisfecha y un poco extrañada, esto cuando transcurría el minuto 33 del partido. Por su parte Sesshomaru un poco intrigado pensó que era más interesante verla mientras estaba distraída con el partido y ella lo haría…

…En el minuto 35:00**…**

-¡Messi! ¡Messi! –se alzó nuevamente la pelinegra entusiasmada, el jugador había avanzado bastante con el balón pero lo perdió… Y el peliplata observó con especial atención como ella hacia internos berrinches.

Y seguido en el minuto 35:54…

-¡Ay no! Que lastima Ese portero es muy bueno y entrometido! ¡¿Quién le habrá mandado a detener ese balón?! –expresaba una vez más molesta.

A Sesshomaru le llamo la atención esa parte, pero más que por ella, era por… Volteo a corroborar la hazaña del portero alemán, sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo al verlo en la pantalla, mostraron la repetición. –Hump –como si fuera la mejor parada. Manuel Neuer se llamaba, si antes Sesshomaru había considerado a Alemania como suertuda, ese portero era más que suertudo entonces… La suerte que tuvo hace más de un mes… se la debía a él, ¿A **él**? Sí, a Sesshomaru… Por esa razón justo en ese momento que lo veía ciertos sentimientos negativos se hacían presentes en él, en sus centellantes orbes dorados.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**Con Mr. Taisho…**

_**.**_

_**¿Culpable?... **_había mencionado Irazue…

-Si te refieres a Inuyasha él no es el culpable de eso Irazue, no lo menciones. –respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Si lo es, si tan solo ese idiota no fuera actuado como un mocos… -la mujer de hermosos cabellos plateados fue interrumpida cuando el hombre volvió a tomar su brazo forzando más su agarre y la aló de este para que entrara nuevamente a la casa.

-Te dije que no lo mencionaras Irazue, no puedo permitir que culpes a Inuyasha por eso y mucho menos que lo hagas frente a Sesshomaru.

-¿Eso es solo lo que te importa cierto?- entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mientras lo decía- No hay nada más importante que ese otro hijo tuyo. No puedo aceptarlo. Sesshomaru está contigo mientras te importa menos. No lo permitiré. –estaba indignada, sentía que esa rabia que no era muy común en ella empezaba a apoderarse de su ser y debía evitarlo, no podía aceptar salir de su autocontrol por ese hombre y por su execrable agarre.

-Irazue… -empezó a hablar leyendo claramente el enojo en ella que solo era expresado por sus hermosos ojos amarillos-dorados además de solo un apenas perceptible arrugo de entrecejo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**En El Salón…**

-¿Ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo donde esta Kagome? –pregunto Shippo.

-Espérenla un momento, ella está arriba –respondió Sango.

-¿Esta con Sesshomaru? Ya veo… ¿Y qué está haciendo allá…? -

-Pues a lo mejor está convenciéndolo de que vuelva, pero a decir verdad se ha tardado bastante. –divagó Sango viendo hacia la segunda planta.

-Sí, creo que se entretuvo de alguna manera y se quedó allá… -intervino Miroku.

-¿Se entretuvo?… ¿Qué quieres decir Miroku, de qué forma? -Shippo hablaba otra vez.

-Ya párenle muchachos. Ya va a empezar el partido. –calló Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-Creo que alguien esta celoso… -se burló Shippo.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué están hablando?, -el chico se levantó con un tic en la ceja y ligeras marcas rojas en sus mejillas- ¡Enano si digo que se callen es porque quiero ver el partido!, además ahí viene Kagome. –terminó apuntando a las escaleras donde bajaba distraídamente la chica de jeans claros. Los de la sala voltearon a verla enseguida.

-Kagome ya era tiempo –avisó Sango sentándose en el mueble.

-Lo siento, pero es que al final no logre hacer que bajara conmigo. –lamentó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

-¿Y? –pregunto Inuyasha.

-Dijo que bajaba en unos minutos, el me avisa… -dijo lo último expresando su descontento.

-Dime Kagome, ¿acaso hiciste algo que molestara a Sesshomaru? –indagó inuyasha acusadoramente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué… Llegas a eso Inuyasha? –cuestiono la pelinegra disimulando lo sorprendida, parece que la conocían muy bien.

-Responde. Seguramente hiciste alguna tontería y Sesshomaru te sacó de su habitación, o me equivoco. –termino de decir eso (con cierto toque de reproche) y se giró a ver la televisión.

-Pues… -Kagome admitió su posible torpeza. Sango intrigada se acercó a ella esperando que le contara. La azabache miro al techo, y finalmente nerviosa recordó.

;;; En la Habitación…

-¡NO! ¡Quítenselo, quítenselo! –alarmada la chica no pudo evitar caminar hacia el plasma en un acto de reflejo.

_-¡Casi hacían un gol! _-suspiró al ver que se lo quitaban.

En ese momento si se arrepintió de ello, volteo encontrándose con la mirada del peliplata que por cierto estaba ligeramente molesta, ¿o incomoda? Ahora si había caído de su vergonzosa e incorrecta acción. Puso sus manos en sus cachetes avergonzada.

-Enfermera, trata de contener más tus impulsos. –le reprendió a la chica.

-Por supuesto. –bajo su cabeza asintiendo.- No fue mi intención, creo que…

-Hazlo -intervino él refiriéndose a que se callara y se comportara.

-Sí, claro, me marcho, pero por favor no tardes en bajar. Si no… volveré a venir joven.

La chica salió de la habitación dejando a un Sesshomaru inquietado por sus acciones, se había ido, y aparte estaba más que sentenciado que tenía que bajar de la habitación.;;;

-Entiendo, eso fue casi en el minuto 43 ¿verdad?

-Ajá… -viendo como a su amiga le hacía gracia.

.

.

. **Minutos Después…**

En el salón después de unos momentos todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Sesshomaru había bajado por fin hace unos minutos, haciéndolo prometiéndose interiormente que no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Kagome estaba cerca de él, en el sofá al lado del suyo.

Todos en la sala quitaron su vista de la televisión para ver a la señora que entraba con una bandeja en las manos, la cocinera Shoga había tenido la idea de traerles unos bocadillos de merienda.

-Muchas gracias –agradecía Miroku tomando una galleta- Señora Shoga a decir verdad Inuyasha ya estaba mencionando algo acerca de una merienda.

-¡No me diga! –pregunto divertida la anciana.

-Vamos Miroku, el que estaba diciendo cosas eras tú. –acuso Inuyasha nada sorprendido del invento de su amigo.

-Inuyasha todo sabemos que soy incapaz de decir eso, en cambio tú estás en tu casa.

-Si Inuyasha no debería darte pena –añadió Shippo al engaño, sabiendo que esa broma molestaría a su amigo. El cual trató de ignorarlo enojado.

-¿Shippo tú también acusas a Inuyasha? –interrogo Kagome insegura de unírseles.

-Si Kagome, no miento ¿Verdad Sango? –miro a Sango y la chica asintió haciendo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta. Inuyasha veía vio con un tic en la ceja que todos estaban dispuestos contra él.

-Oigan quieren parar –hablo por fin Inuyasha conteniendo la molestia a lo que todos rieron en pequeñas carcajadas las cuales se agrandaron cuando el peliplata les hizo un desprecio general. Inuyasha era muy fácil de enojar. Los ojos de Sesshomaru observaron con interna curiosidad la escena, se preguntó si así era siempre entre ese grupo.

-Joven Sesshomaru estas son las suyas –escucho la voz de la cocinera ofreciéndole las galletas – A las suyas les puse mermelada de fresa.

-Gracias Shoga –dijo sereno y dudoso al agradecer, tal vez fue una imprudencia de la anciana pero aun así debía agradecer el gesto y las intenciones de la cocinera. Supuso con mucha razón la acción curiosa de los jóvenes en la sala, mas no supo el mayor interés que a la pelinegra en la sala le causó, la cual siguió a la anciana a la cocina.

-Anciana Shoga –debatió si preguntarle o no, pero le ganó el interés- Me preguntaba… Si es que al joven Sesshomaru parece gustarle mucho las fresas.

-Sí, tanto como al niño Inuyasha le gustan las papas fritas. –Y esa respuesta fue suficiente para su sorpresa- ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo jovencita?

-¿Eh? Por nada, solo era curiosidad –respondió nerviosa y rápidamente se encamino al salón de nuevo, entro justamente cuando su peliplata paciente se llevaba una de las galletas a la boca. Se notó mirándolo mucho y se regañó por eso, de su cabeza una nubecilla salió con su alocada imaginación de ella con delantal y de cocinera para cocinarle muchas galletas de fresa a su paciente favorito, el cual las tomaba sonriente mientras las comía con afán… ¡Ni siquiera se veía como su paciente!, parecía más bien su…

Negó con la cabeza. Al verlo notó que casi volteaba a verla por lo que se paralizó nerviosa. Pero el nunca la llegó a ver, más bien su teléfono vibraba en sus piernas por lo que lo tomó y ella permaneció observándolo, hasta que se obligó a ver la televisión, sin darse cuenta de que él aún no había contestado la llamada.

-Hump –expreso Sesshomaru al ver la pantalla de su celular. Ignoró la llamada, no quería contestarla, no quería **contestarle** a la insistente mujer ahora… Ni ahora, ni ayer, ni antier cuando había llamado también, y era por eso, él ya había hablado con ella hace apenas días.

Sabía que Kagura lo menos que quería era molestarlo, sus intenciones eran buenas, de hecho muy buenas para su gusto, por eso y solo porque la conocía bien y su padre era amigo de Taisho no la ignoraba siempre como a las demás mujeres que también morían por comunicarse con él ya que estas obviamente no tenían claro que sus inútiles intentos de llamar su atención para atraerlo no eran de ninguna forma productivos. Pero le atendería después a la chica, no era el mejor momento para atender una llamada.

Con ese pensamiento Sesshomaru decidió que quería subir a su habitación, sabía que no duraría mucho en el salón, ya el juego estaba llegando al final así que dejó el pequeño plato del que comió las galletas a un lado y ya dispuesto a hacer el tedioso esfuerzo para levantarse en su condición apoyo los brazos en el mueble pero…

-¡Que cerca estuvo! –escucho la primera queja de la chillona voz del jovencito de cabellos claros y ojos verdes. Seguido a él los narradores en la televisión y la voz femenina de Sango lo hicieron detenerse antes de levantarse, solo dudó un segundo, subieron el volumen del aparato lo que traería consigo el dolor de cabeza del joven de vuelta.

-¿Va a alguna parte? – lo sorprendió detrás de él la suave voz que ya conocía más que bien. En el instante la dulce voz provocó una extraña sensación en su interior, algo en su pecho se perturbó. No supo si fue en su corazón pero contuvo su respiración ante la inquietud de este. ¿Acaso algo estaba mal con sus neuronas? Volvió a respirar instantáneamente y volteo su rostro para ver a Kagome detrás de él. ¿Por qué él permanecía viendo su rostro detallándolo? No comprendió el sentido de su rápida acción, tal vez estaba comprobando que…

-¿Y-ya va a… subir a su habitación? –pestañeo varias veces nerviosa ante la insistente mirada de Sesshomaru, no supo si era diferente de las demás miradas pero su nerviosismo le decía que si. Y si acaso su corazón podría acelerarse ahora, era lo que le faltaba…

Tuvo un respiro cuando él asintió finalmente. Trató de relajarse.- Yo le ayudare. –se ofreció.

-… -Optó por no responderle, de todas formas la conocía para saber que no ganaría mucho con negarse.

Se levantó procurando no llamar la atención de los presentes en el salón, cosa que logró con mucho éxito gracias al alto volumen, Kagome le acomodó las muletas que el usó de mala gana. Pasaron la puerta que dividía el salón de la sala y se detuvo enfrente de las escaleras. Antes de que la chica mencionara algo sobre llamar al anciano, el peliplata se adelantó con…- No voy a requerir la ayuda de Mioga. –viéndola momentáneamente de reojo.

La chica solo pudo escuchar bien: No- ayuda- Mioga, dudó pero sabía bien que conociendo como era Sesshomaru estaría mejor hacerle caso aunque era muy difícil que consiguiera subir la larga escalera en su condición. _¡No pudo pretender algo más complicado! _

_-¿Eh? Está bien, creo que si puede pretenderlo… _pensó al ver como el joven dejaba una de sus muletas.

-Joven esto es arriesgado. Creo que con el anciano Mioga… –intentó disuadirlo.

-Escucha enfermera… –ella se tensó- con tu ayuda me basta. (( ¡Yey Cap. 75 ^_^ a Yaken!))

-_¿Mm?... _–la chica solo pudo sorprenderse, pero reaccionó para "ayudarlo", se acercó a él para que este se afincara de ella con su brazo en su hombro, así subieron los primeros escalones, más el yeso de su pierna no ayudaba, al no poder doblar la pierna Sesshomaru afinco su brazo (sin yeso) completo pasándolo por los hombros de ella que usaba toda su fuerza para poder con él. Pero no la estaba ayudando con aquella acción… su fuerza podría flaquear ante tal contacto, se reprendió, ¿qué cosas pensaba?, ella era una enfermera acostumbrada a aquello.

-Joven Sesshomaru… debería parar un momento…

-No. Ya casi llegamos. –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al frente, donde solo faltaban escasos escalones para terminar. Los cuales subieron con más lentitud, Kagome pensó que tal vez su paciente tenía alguna molestia para mover la pierna.

-Ya llegamos. –dijo contenta por ello. Alzó su vista al rostro de él y avanzó el escalón que quedaba para así poder atraerlo a que lo subiera, mas notó como el joven se detenía antes de extender los brazos. Estuvo punto de preguntarle si había algún motivo, más se preocupó cuando lo vio entrecerrar más sus ojos con molestia- ¿esta bi… - sobresaltada extendió sus manos al frente para alcanzar a retener a un Sesshomaru que se caía hacia atrás sin evitarlo.

-Joven –llamó mientras lo lograba sostener apenas. Este no le respondió parecía mareado. Ella noto con sorpresa que no podía con él, Sesshomaru pareció reaccionar pero aun así no pudo evitar caerse por su peso. Kagome para evitar su caída lo haló hacia adelante abrazándolo con impulso ocasionando así que se le viniera encima y que los dos cayeran sobre la espalda de la chica.

**Continuara…**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Oooh OMG… Creo que demoré esta vez, ****Gomennsai!**

**Hiruzen… Hontöni **

**Este cap. mucho más largo que el resto… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Tarde mucho para esto?... **

**Una opinión me dijo que no lo dejara hasta ahí, que me ****matarían****, pero era necesario… el próximo estará a ****más tardar**** el miércoles subido… :D**

**También corregí el One-shot ****Dia especial**** que lo necesitaba… (Si Faby sama) **

_**Para Luna-chan y **__**L0vuuu 15**__** y los que pidieron un cap largo… ;) espero Les guste…**_

_**Hasta la próxima…!**_


	7. Descubrimientos

.

.

.

Tal y como lo había sospechado Kagome, Sesshomaru tenía una molestia en su pierna, una no tan fuerte pero si lo suficientemente doliente para que el peliplata disminuyera su ritmo al subir los escalones. Él no se lo informó, pero la aflicción no parecía disminuir; y sumado a dicha molestia se presentó el dolor de cabeza que empezó a incrementarse de repente, ambos terminaron agobiándolo para que no pudiera percibir bien los últimos escalones que faltaban, hasta que en el ultimo el cual era ligeramente más alto que los demás recibió una punzada en la pierna enyesada provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y a causa del peso del yeso declinó hacia atrás. Las delgadas manos de su enfermera lo detuvieron y sorprendieron.

Había escuchado claramente cuando esta empezaba a preguntarle: _¿Está bi… _-pregunta que no había terminado. –_Joven –_la oyó llamarle preocupada. Quien diría que su dulce voz logró aminorar suficientemente el malestar en su cabeza y tal vez las punzadas de la pierna. No tuvo mucho tiempo para observar la cercanía que tenían antes de que ella cambiara de expresión y lo atrajera con fuerza hacia sí, sin medir con esto que su peso era muy superior al suyo, así que como lo esperaba las piernas de ella titubearon unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás antes de que finalmente flaquearan y con esto que ella cayera al piso y el por supuesto sobre ella.

Kagome anticipada al fuerte impacto en su trasero logró poner las manos que solo amortiguaron un poco el golpe. –Ay -se quejó entre dientes simplemente, cerrando los ojos ante tal golpe.

Sesshomaru también había podido intervenir su mano derecha para no dar de lleno sobre ella, cosa que no había bastado. Él estaba sobre ella y por estar ella más alta que él en el momento de la caída (él había estaba un escalón abajo) su cabeza más que haberse nivelado con la de ella se hallaba en el pecho femenino. Él alzó su mirada hasta el rostro de la chica que respiraba por la boca y pestañeaba entre cortado.- Tú… –empezó a hablar sorprendido- estás…

-¿Loca? –termino ella adivinando lo que le diría. Al no recibir respuesta dejó de mirar el techo para ver a su paciente. Abrió los labios inhalando levemente sorprendida por la cercanía, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, era lo más cerca que había estado de él, su rostro un poco más abajo del suyo, su hermoso rostro podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Sobre sus atrayentes ojos dorados estaba su liso y recto flequillo que se partía en dos en la mitad de su frente, sus no tan cortos cabellos plateados caían de sus cienes y reposaban en su espalda así como también llegaban al pecho de ella; pero fue el cruce de sus miradas lo que la captó por completo. Momentos después se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y se exaltó, intentó removerse más después se arrepintió… al intentar mover sus piernas su rodilla había hecho un leve impacto con la entrepierna de Sesshomaru.- ¡Oh L-lo-lo si-siento!… -se apresuró a decirlo sin conseguirlo.

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo sentirse ni reaccionar. Qué situación… No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza – Tsk -exclamó con molestia.

-¿Lo golpeé joven? –pregunto avergonzada rogando que él le dijera que no, pero…

-Sí, pero… es mi pierna… duele.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó intrigada – ¿S-su pierna?

-Sí. - _Su pierna es la que le duele… Entonces yo no estaba errada, al joven si le pasaba algo en su pierna. _–pensó Kagome y después reaccionó.

-Espere… ¿Le duele la pierna?, ¿por qué no lo dijo? –preguntó intranquila removiéndose nuevamente sin querer, volvió a darle con la rodilla. – Yo…n-no quise… -intentó disculparse removiendo sus manos en su cara, más avergonzada por su torpeza.

-¡No importa! –exclamó fuerte por fin y ella se asustó. _¡Demonios!,_ su pierna seguía dándole punzadas cada vez más fuertes, y su enfermera lo que más le preocupaba eran los rodillazos que le estaba dando, si le dolían, pero la molestia de su pierna era mayor. Con fines de descansar y desahogarse Sesshomaru inclinó fuerte su cabeza hacia abajo. _¿Qué?_

-Mmm –se quejó la chica mientras cerraba un ojo por el pequeño dolor. El peliplata había dejado caer su cabeza en su pecho. Ahora el desconcertado era él, abrió los ojos sorprendido con la cara aún en el abultado y cómodo pecho de la pelinegra. Levantó de nuevo su cara pero su mirada la clavó en algún lugar a la izquierda de la chica.

-Disculpa -consiguió decir más su voz no mostraba arrepentimiento, era inexpresiva.

-No importa… -su voz fue casi un murmullo, Kagome desde hace un rato se había sonrojado violentamente, tampoco alzaba su mirada, y más vergüenza sentía al ver que no podía controlar su rápida respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente- Joven, voy a tratar de levantarme y…

-Espera. –le dijo al instante seguido de que ella empezara a afincarse de sus manos para intentar sacar sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntar no supo por qué pero surgió preocupación en su voz.

-Mi pierna. – _¡Condenada pierna!,_ al más mínimo movimiento la extremidad palpitaba intensamente paralizando completamente el resto de la pierna de Sesshomaru.

-No se preocupe, creo que va a ser difícil levantarme así. –Kagome entendió que lo mejor era no mover la pierna. -_No me extraña, después de todo es una fractura que recae más en la tibia__… aún es reciente. _-la chica reflexionó- Creo que debería llamar a anciano Mioga o a Inuya…

-No. –La enfermera lo miro interrogante- Creo que puedo levantarme un poco.

¿Llamar al anciano…? O a su hermano… Esa idea no le gustó, más que por quienes lo **ayudarían** era por la **ayuda**. No aceptaría tan fácil acceder a pedir ayuda, además, la situación en la que estaba, él estaba sobre su enfermera, cualquiera pensaría que la está aplastando. Pero hubo algo más… La duda le surgía, descubrió que no quería más personas con él, tal vez una más pero, ¿acaso con la pelinegra se sentía bien?... o… ¿con la pelinegra debajo de él se sentía bien? –negó sus absurdos pensamientos. Se concentró en afincar sus manos en el suelo para levantarse.

-Joven, eso no es… necesario –lo detuvo con su tierna voz, pero además había llevado una de sus manos al antebrazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru y la otra mano a su hombro derecho, tomó su camisa. Él la miró interrogando una explicación por lo dicho.- No sería bueno que… hiciera esfuerzo en su brazo. –terminó viendo el yeso en su brazo izquierdo. También se había percatado que ninguno de los dos podía moverse, permanecerían así…

El peliplata cesó lentamente en sus esfuerzos por levantarse, Kagome volvió a ver sus ojos y la sensación de conexión entre ambos se hizo presente. Inevitablemente, y si es que ambos estaban tan cerca… La chica sentía que su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que su corazón. Sus dorados ojos la embelesaban, eso era "embelesarla", que más que ser algo superficial, estaba muy lejos de serlo, su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo que iba a su pecho.

Él no me daba todo su peso, se apoyaba un poco en su brazo derecho, aun así, estaba tan cerca de ella, ese contacto parecía más íntimo de lo que ella podía haber pensado con su paciente.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de lo le estaba pasando con su enfermera, ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que ocurra un **accidente** como ese?, y a ellos les había ocurrido, ahora estaban en la situación que él no podía calificar como desagradable. Se cuestionó, _¿por qué no me es desagradable? _No, no lo era, ante sus ojos estaba el ahora encantador rostro de la pelinegra cuyos cabellos azabaches débilmente atados en una coleta se posaban en la suave alfombra color beige al lado de su rostro.

Ahora lo sabía, la enfermera tenía un bello rostro que cautivaría a cualquiera. Su voz también resultaba música para los oídos. Pero él no era quien se dejaría llevar por esos descubrimientos, todavía no eran los que se adueñarían de sus pensamientos o de su aun imposible corazón… _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? _–frunce el ceño ante su pensamiento.

-Joven… Sessho… -los cuestionamientos de ambos se vieron detenidos por un perceptible sonido proveniente del teléfono de mesa que estaba en la sala. Ambos voltearon sus rostros tratando de ver hacia el aparato.

-Si pudieran escucharlo… -las palabras de él parecieron cumplirse, de pronto el volumen de un televisor se hizo más bajo, por lo que el teléfono fue muy bien escuchado. Los dos esperaban por el que viniera a tomarlo. Aunque la chica solo pensaba que tal vez el joven quería salir de esa situación rápidamente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Finalmente escucharon el teléfono, antes de cualquier cosa sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se movía, volteo a verla.

-¿Que estás haciendo? –cuestionó

-No se preocupe, creo que puedo intentar esto. –no sabía cómo no había pensado eso antes, simplemente tenía que tratar de salir por el lado de la pierna derecha, ya no tocaba la pierna izquierda de él, así que no afectaría a esta. Consiguió sacar sus piernas lo suficiente como para salir ella también de debajo de Sesshomaru.- Menos mal que pude salir… - _¿Eso es lo quería no? _

-¡Qué descuidada es Shoga! –se escuchó entrando lo voz.

-¡Anciano Mioga! –llamó Kagome aún junto a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué? –El anciano buscó a la muchacha- Esa es… ¡Oh! Pero Kagome ¿qué hace ahí? –dijo sin poder verla bien, considerando la estatura del anciano aún por las rejas no dejaba que percibiera bien a los dos.

-Es que… -el anciano entonces también notó el cuerpo del peliplata mayor junto a ella.

-¡Oh pero si es el joven Sesshomaru! ¿Qué les paso? –se apresuró a subir las escaleras- ¡Joven Inuyasha!, ¡Joven inuyasha venga para acá!

-¿Qué sucede… acaso me llamaste Mioga? -el ambarino menor entró en la habitación buscando al anciano.

-Inuyasha… -escuchó la voz de la enfermera en las escaleras.

-¡¿?! –algo pareció detenerse para el aludido al reconocer a su hermano mayor en el suelo- ¡Sesshomaru!, ¡¿qué-qué es lo que paso?! –exclamó mientras subía rápidamente los escalones.

-Él, digo, nosotros… nos caímos. Pero Sesshomaru está…-trató de explicar la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo? –Inuyasha cuestionó, en ese momento tenía verdadera angustia.

-Fue un accidente, pero evité la caída, debe estar bien… aunque, tiene un dolor en la pierna. –la chica dirigió su vista a Sesshomaru a su lado. Este solo permanecía con su vista clavada en el piso, boca abajo.

-¿Qué?

-No puede moverla. Debemos levantarlo.

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor, joven Inuyasha, ayúdeme. –se dispuso Mioga a tomarlo del suelo- ¿Cómo siente la pierna joven Sesshomaru? –le preguntó

-Está disminuyendo el dolor. –contesto simplemente, aun sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Espere anciano, puedo ir por los medicamentos para aliviar el dolor más rápido. –se ofreció la chica.

-Así está bien. –todos notaron el inusual tono con el que el joven hablaba, porque a pesar de suponer que estaba enojado no lo demostró, contrariamente parecía tolerante y accesible. Y así era como se sentía verdaderamente, pero sumado a la enfadosa sensación de inutilidad.

-Hay que llevarlo rápido Mioga. –habló Inuyasha, Kagome que se había levantado del suelo le miró. Ahí estaba otra vez esa peculiar preocupación por parte de Inuyasha que sabía, debía ser porque eran hermanos, sin embargo…

El ambarino menor parecía dudoso de acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano, lo cual solo pudo notar el anciano, después de meditarlo unos momentos Inuyasha se atrevió a agacharse y tomar a su hermano con sutileza. ¿Acaso era tensión lo que había en el ambiente?... No lo sabía Kagome ni el jardinero tenía la certeza, ambos hombres levantaron a Sesshomaru y cuando ya lo tenían de pie el anciano se disponía a alzar el brazo libre de él para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, ya que el otro lo tenía Inuyasha.

-Mioga… solo necesito la ayuda de Inuyasha. –le dijo el peliplata mayor que mantenía su mirada al frente.

Tanto el anciano como el hermano menor se sorprendieron ante lo que era una petición extraña por parte de Sesshomaru ¿Qué no detestaba la compañía de su hermano?, nada más alejado de la verdad. – Como usted diga joven.

-Vamos –le dedicó una fugaz mirada de reojo a su hermano y este tardo unos segundo en reaccionar. No sabía por qué se sentía tan inquieto, jamás pensó en ayudar al ambarino, y que este se lo pidiera, ya que, desde lo que sucedió el mismo Inuyasha se había negado rotundamente su acercamiento hacia él.

Sesshomaru apuntó con la mirada a la puerta de su habitación para que su ayudante avanzara, no supuso que su hermano estuviera tan distraído, tal vez… recordando… o tal vez pensando en otra cosa, ¿incómodo? Muy típico de Inuyasha.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

-_**¿Por qué? **__-_Eso era lo que se preguntaba la hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados que ahora se dirigía con pasos rápidos y precisos hasta su coche estacionado fuera de los territorios de Taisho. El hombre al que acababa de abofetear pero sin motivo aparente. En realidad si había un motivo, Irazue pensaba que lo había golpeado por tomarse el atrevimiento de tocarla, otra vez. O tal vez por mencionarla.

**;;;;;; **Sesshomaru me importa tanto como Inuyasha, mis sentimientos por ellos son los mismos, créelo Irazue, le quiero tanto como a su hermano menor y también como quise en su momento a la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi… –

-¡Cállate, no la menciones! –lo interrumpió con el eco en su cabeza del nombre de esa mujer pronunciado por el peliplata frente a ella el cual la miraba interrogante. Eso fue lo que terminó de sacarla de quicio. Ahora si se largaba, se marchaba de ese horrible lugar. ¡Maldita sea la mano que la volvió a detener!, la volvió a tomar de los brazos para obligarla a voltear.

-¿Qué es lo que te –Taisho tuvo que callar sus palabras ante la cachetada que inesperadamente le lanzó la mujer peliplata.

Irazue no supo exactamente cómo fue que su mano se movió sola, ¿acaso fue por el creciente enojo que antes estalló en su interior y que ahora disminuía lentamente? Sus ojos mostraron su confusión y detestó eso, revelando sus emociones ante el hombre que más... el que ella… ella no odiaba. Entonces seguramente lo despreciaba.

-No…me vuelvas a tocar –increíblemente se sentía insegura, acobardada y siendo ella quien era. Solo terminó encaminándose casi bruscamente a la salida y dejando a Taisho solo y desconcertado.**;;;;;;; **

Cerró la puerta del auto con afán de encenderlo y ponerse en marcha rápidamente, pero fue inevitable que se contuviera de suspirar por lo aturdida que estaba, trató de serenarse nuevamente, consiguiendo normalizar la expresión impasible de su plácido rostro, mas fue su interno desconcierto al ver en el espejo retrovisor sus ojos cristalizados, lagrimas que ella nunca dejaría salir, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos sin dar completamente crédito a lo que veía en sus ojos. Olvidarlo, eso era lo que quería, olvidar que estuvo a punto de llorar frente a ese hombre y no sabía por qué ni quería saberlo.

El apuesto hombre de ojos miel observó por la ventana el auto blanco de Irazue partir. No le era fácil comprender el por qué ella había actuado de esa forma tan extraña e insólita. Su mayordomo irrumpió en la sala detrás de él.

-¿Dígame Taisho, está todo bien?

-Hoshinki, no tengo la certeza de que esté todo bien… -se volteó para responderle al hombre me avanzada edad con cabello rojizo y piel morena que además de trabajar para él era su amigo de años.- Irazue se comportó de una forma…

-¿Lunática?

-No. –endureció un poco su mirada- Pero para ser la mujer que fue mi esposa hace años, Irazue se comportó diferente. –el viejo pelirrojo le miró interrogativo- Incluso fue capaz de irse y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Huyó? –el peliplata asintió complacido con la sagacidad de su compañero, sin duda él sabía y entendía claramente lo que le decía Taisho, como muy pocos lo hacían.

-¿Irá a verla nuevamente pronto? –atinó a preguntar el anciano al peliplata antes de que este se fuera.

-Tal vez. –respondió mirándolo de soslayo y no muy seguro de su respuesta. Tal vez la mujer ambarina solo lo odiaba a él, y eso era la explicación de su conducta, aún así… Era un hecho que sus expresiones y acciones no eran las de la Irazue que conocía.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**En la Mansión Taisho**

**.**

-_**Horas después…**_

-Joven, quiero pedirle permiso para marcharme –la azabache estaba parada cerca de la cama del peliplata, recién había cenado y era temprano pero necesitaba llegar a su casa.

Él la miro- Aún es temprano, ¿a qué se debe? –ella con esfuerzo se dirigió rápidamente tomando su bolso y se situó de nuevo frente a la cama.

-Es que… la verdad tengo unos dolores ocasionados por la caída, me gustaría ir a ponerme algo para mejorarlo. –la pelinegra miro su mano derecha y acarició levemente su palma y la muñeca.

-Fue por el impacto. –dijo viendo la parte roja en la palma de su mano- Tus golpes fueron más fuertes que los míos, enfermera.

-No diga eso, de hecho ya estaba pensando que cuando llegue a casa llamaré al doctor Suikotsu, me gustaría que viniera a revisarlo mañana. –la joven dijo a modo contraataque, mientras decía eso se acercó más a la cama del peliplata, aunque al caminar sintió la molestia en su trasero.

-Te preocupas de más. –su voz sonó casi como un regaño a la joven que le miró culpable.

-Pero recuerde que es mi trabajo y además yo… me preocupa mucho. –bajó momentáneamente su mirada chocolate.

_-¿Le preocupo?_ repitió– ¿Es grave tu golpe en la espalda? ¿Podrás sentarte? –cuestionó él, sabiendo que un golpe como el suyo podría traer consecuencias.

-Bueno… -Kagome se apenó y un poco de rojo acudió a su cara, se refería a su trasero, el recuerdo de la caída vino a su mente, ciertamente sería arriesgado tomarlo a la ligera- De hecho lo más probable es que tenga molestias durante un tiempo, pero soy enfermera así que sé que hacer para mejorarlo. Cuando llegue a casa me aseguraré de que no sea grave.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella?, admitía eso, pero ella fue capaz de lanzarse hacia él para salvarlo de una caída recibiendo ella la peor parte de su "rescate". Y ahora, viéndole fijamente esos chocolates que eran sus ojos, tan oscuros y claros a la vez, notó el brillo especial que había en ellos. Y le pareció atrayente. Se veía encantadora, sus ojos dóciles se intimidaban con los dorados de él. Pero esta vez, Sesshomaru pensó que eso no era lo que más quería, tal vez si ella… Vaya, justo como estaba haciéndolo ahora, los ojos de ella dejaron de parecer temerosos y se volvieron más profundos, como si disfrutara igual que él de mirarlo.

El joven se percató molesto de cuando ella de pronto pareció arrepentirse de aquel contacto, pues pestañeo varias veces y apartó su mirada- Yo… ya…me voy.

Y sin esperar más palabras de él, el cual probablemente no diría nada más, Kagome se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró una vez hubo salido de la habitación. Se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

**Continuara…**

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Hi!**

**El séptimo capítulo… ;) Este… pues… en este cap continúe con la caída… espero que no se hayan desilusionado tanto, no se defrauden mucho, tal vez el romance viene más adelante. Trato de hacer a los personajes los mismos del anime por eso transcurren con lentitud.**

**¡AH! (*_*) .Me gustaría saber que piensan de InuTaisho e Irazue, pues soy muy fan de esta última y por eso quiero darle una historia a ellos. ¿? :P**

**Y… bueno aún faltan personajes por aparecer, les aviso que aparecerán en el siguiente cap… Kagura, ¿qué dicen?**

_**Hasta la próxima…!**_

###*********¡To… Domo Arigato gozaimas por sus comentarios…!********###


	8. Viajes indeseables

.

.

.

¿Qué era lo que hacía?, ¿que pretendía ella viéndole así? Disfrutar de los hermosos ojos de su paciente no era correcto, no como ella lo hacía. –cerró sus oscuros ojos, mientras iba con su amigable chofer camino a casa.

–¿Acaso estaré…pretendiendo algo malo?, si es así, no quiero. –hablaba para ella.

Se sintió asustada, no quería caer en un embrollo (por no llamarlo de una mala manera), un embrollo del que sabía sería fácil entrar, pero difícil salir. Al final terminaría con ella yéndose de la casa Taisho por siquiera haber intentado ver al joven de otra manera, yéndose y huyendo como una cobarde e irresponsable, ¿o desubicada? No, era lo peor, nunca sería así. Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de no poder ver a la cara a su paciente o a su padre, le causó un repentino miedo esa situación. Claro eso no pasaría.

–_No debo desconcertarme en ningún momento, cuando menos me lo espere estaré nuevamente en una situación embarazosa._ –sus mejillas se tiñeron mientras apuñaba infantilmente su manos en su pantalón. Se reprendió mentalmente por su situación. No podría acercarse a su paciente sin tomar precauciones… Quién lo diría.

Llegó a su hogar por fin, dio gracias a que el anciano la ayudó en el camino, sentarse en el carro fue un poco doloroso para su trasero.

–Muchas gracias Señor Totosai –hizo una pequeña reverencia al anciano.

–No hay de qué Kagome. Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Sonrió ella viendo al anciano salir. El señor Totosai, cuando recién lo conocía no se había llevado la mejor de las impresiones, solía ser un poco holgazán y hasta un poco mañoso muchas veces; en cambio con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto un hombre de confianza, era amigo de su madre después de todo.

–Kagome-chan aquí tienes lo que me pediste. –la pelinegra observó a su pequeña hermana entrar a su habitación con algunas pomadas y demás medicamentos en sus manos, era confirmado que era lo que necesitaba, confirmó con una conocida que el golpe no había sido grave.

–Rin-chan, hoy dormirás conmigo ¿sí?... Pero ellos no están invitados. –dijo señalando a los dos caninos que las observaban desde la orilla de la cama.

–No creo que te complazcan, ellos no pueden dormir sin mí.

–Si claro Rin. Está bien, pero que no se muevan tanto. –en instantes ya tenía al peludo Buyo al lado de ella– Eso va contigo Buyo, pesas mucho.

–Gracias Kagome, por dejarlos aquí. –volteó el rostro a ver a su niña Rin, muchas veces notó lo parecida que eran ellas dos, era como una réplica suya, tan alegre, obediente y servicial, atenta y solidaria con sus amigos, decidida y lista. Cuanto la quería.

–No es nada Rin, ¿sabes? Haría lo que sea para que estés feliz, lo demostraré diciéndote que quiero que estés aquí conmigo para cuando llame Mamá hoy.

–¿Llamará mamá? –la pequeña preguntó con ojos brillantes.

–Sí, veras…parece que llamé a la conocida de mamá y ella se enteró de alguna forma de mis golpes. Ya sabes cómo es nuestra madre.

–Ya veo, qué bien… Mamá siempre se preocupa bastante por ti. –la pelinegra mayor iba a protestarle a su hermana pero la llamada que tanto esperaban se anunció en su teléfono.

====== ¿Moshi moshi? ¡Mamá estoy feliz de escucharte!, pero antes de que lo preguntes, te digo que estoy bien y que el golpe no fue nada grave, no tienes nada de qué preocu…

====== ¡¿Estas segura hija?! Espero que así sea, soy tu madre es mi deber preocuparme. –Respondió maternalmente la señora Higurashi para después cambiar el tono– Pero hay otra cosa. Kagome-chan, hija ayer me llamó el señor Hitomi Kagewaki…

La chica abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida por la novedad. El doctor Hitomi era muy reconocido y respetado, ella también le conocía. Era dueño de uno de los hospitales más grandes en Suramérica. Y sospechó acertadamente la posible razón por la cual ese doctor llamaría a su madre.

–No me digas que es para…

.

.

–¿Onee-chan me llevarás contigo a Argentina? –le preguntó Rin mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos.

–No estoy segura aún de ir Rin, pero, te dije que irías a cualquier parte del mundo que quisieras, no tiene que ser Argentina, y menos porque es un viaje de trabajo.

–Solo quiero estar con ustedes…con Kagome…y…también…mamá…

La pelinegra mayor suspiró, y sonrió al ver a la pequeña dormirse en sus brazos. Lo del viaje no le entusiasmaba como la primera vez, la razón llegó a ella: Ese viaje de **días** implicaría la ausencia de asistir a la casa Taisho con el joven Sesshomaru, y eso no le agradó.

Las palabras de su madre…

**;;;** Requiere mi ayuda con algunas enfermeras otra vez. Sabes que no pude negarme, recibirán reconocimientos y demás… –terminó comentando su madre en la llamada, Kagome ya había asistido, unos meses atrás, donde conoció también a Shippo y demás amigos, también la habían alcanzado Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, aunque este último se marchó muy pronto a Europa por petición de su padre**;;;**

Su madre le pedía que asistía, ella no se podría negar, era una petición del joven Kagewaki, la madre del joven era de Japón a diferencia del padre que era de Argentina y tenía la propiedad que heredó a su único hijo al morir. La madre de Hitomi conocía a Naomi de infancia y gracias a eso le permitió tener el contacto con el joven director Hitomi, y en parte cierta alianza en lo que se refería a los asuntos de sus propiedades.

Kagome no pudo más que aceptar, viendo que la única objeción era: Su paciente.

Pero pensó que su disgusto por esa única razón pasaría, más se equivocó, la idea de separarse de su paciente por asistir a lo que le pedía su madre llegó una vez más a su mente como un molesto recordatorio y la chica que tomaba su baño matutino negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha. Resopló mientras mostraba un notorio mohín en su cara.

–¿Por qué pienso tanto en eso?, ya está bien. –se convenció mientras se dirigía a su armario por su vestimenta.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

Ya iban a ser las nueve de la mañana y los hermanos Taisho ya estaban despiertos, ambos en sus habitaciones ajenos a la coincidencia con el otro. El mayor solo permanecía admirando el techo de su habitación pensando tal vez… en que el tiempo pasará más rápido para que su enfermera llegara.

El menor, Inuyasha recordaba en aquel día que llegó a aquel país europeo, todos, incluso Sesshomaru lo esperaban para recibirlo. Después de eso habían pasado dejando a su hermano mayor en el club donde entrenaba con sus compañeros. Y más tarde esa noche, cuando llegaba su hermano parecía traer buen humor, le había ido bien pues iban celebrar y lo había invitado a él para que lo acompañara. Habían llegado bastante tarde, o de hecho, bastante temprano en la madrugada, hasta él mismo estaba un poco ebrio, y con todo eso se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sesshomaru…

**_–No se tu pero… Yo voy a montar. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? _**

Después de ya haberle preguntado fue que se arrepintió, pero no tenía nada de malo ¿o sí? Mas su hermano no se enojó, cosa que le sorprendió y le agrado, solo le dijo… **_–Debes tener cuidado del caballo, tienen tiempo sin correr, además estas…borracho._**

Hasta se había preocupado por él. Seguramente su hermano también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero sí que la había pasado bien. El deporte favorito de Inuyasha era la equitación, o eso era antes, lo había practicado desde niño, pero cuando su madre Izayoi murió los caballos se fueron de la mansión de Tokio, así que en Japón ya no tenía la oportunidad de practicar, en cambio, en la finca alemana tenían unos cuantos caballos.

–En aquel entonces... habría podido ir a competir con Sesshomaru… Pero entonces… –el joven frunció el ceño, no pudo terminar de recordar aquel incidente ocurrido después, y por el cual todo había cambiado. Pero además… era **su culpa**. Él había sido el **culpable** y por eso se había distanciado más de Sesshomaru.

Irazue tenía razón… Pero además el día de ayer…

**Flash–Back… **

Después de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru para ayudarlo a entrar, de nuevo volvió a sentirse la sensación paralizante que le impedía seguir caminando al lado de su hermano.

–Déjame en la cama. –le dijo Sesshomaru viéndole nuevamente por momentos.

–¿Ah?... Eh, si vamos. –se obligó a terminar de ayudar al peliplata, solo una parte de él deseaba terminar rápido la tarea para salir de esa habitación, antes de que…

–Inuyasha, graci

–Espero que sigas bien Sesshomaru –Inuyasha lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar, solo dijo eso antes de salir y cerrar rápidamente la puerta tras de sí.

**Fin del Flash–Back.**

Solo una parte de él deseó salir rápido de la habitación, tal vez porque no quería escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Sesshomaru, después de todo si tenía motivos para atormentarse por un "Gracias" de nada más y nada menos que su hermano, al cual creía insensible e indiferente ante la circunstancias en las que estaban.

.

.

La enfermera pelinegra se acomodó su ropa, traía unas lindas zapatillas cafés, unos jeans más oscuros que los anteriores y una camisa de algodón de tono azul claro, la camisa ligera tenia mangas por debajo de sus codos que eran ligeramente ajustadas por ligas; y su cabello azabache, lo había decidido tejido en un moño que resbalaba por su hombro derecho, varios mechones cortos también salían a ambos lados de su cabello.

Suspiró al recordar que debía pedirle permiso al joven para viajar. Ese viaje… Mordió levemente su labio ante su injustificada preocupación. Solo serían unos días, ¿Qué tantos problemas le causaba el simple viaje?

Mejor pensaba en… ¡Las fresas! Y la sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Cuando pudo pasar se dirigió como siempre a la cocina, sin embargo, esta vez tenía otra cosa que hacer, a lo que se dedicó lo más rápida y eficientemente posible, había estado investigando el día anterior bastante información sobre las propiedades y beneficios de las **Fresas**.

–Hasta me preocupo por su fruta favorita… –se dijo a sí misma como una felicitación, después se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba tan bien, y lo repitió como pero esta vez como una regañina.

–¿Pasa algo pequeña? –escuchó la vos preocupada de la anciana, había dicho eso en voz alta.

–Bueno con permiso Shoga-san me retiro para llevar el desayuno.

La joven sin pensarlo demasiado se fue a la habitación de su paciente a llevarle el suculento desayuno que le habían preparado. Tocó la puerta blanca de madera un par de veces.

–Muy buenos días –dijo asomando primero su cara como habitualmente ya lo hacía. Kagome avanzó en la habitación. Sesshomaru estaba en la orilla de su cama ya que recientemente se había levantado de ella. Solo giró un poco su cabeza para ver a la pelinegra. Por su saludo ella se veía con muchos ánimos, su voz siempre alegre le habló en voz baja.

Kagome tenía sus ojos brillantes, traía puesto sobre su ropa un delantal blanco que con su atadura en la cintura resaltaba lo pequeña de esta, y además que de seguro no se había percatado que lo traía puesto, pero Sesshomaru reparó más que todo en su rostro, el que desde hace mucho había memorizado por completo.

–Aquí está su desayuno, hoy he traído algo muy bueno –la chica meneo su cabeza buscando si colocar la bandeja en la mesita o en las piernas del peliplata, optó por colocarlas sobre él y al momento de verse ella se percató de que aún conservaba la prenda de cocina.

–¡Ay! pero si aún tengo este delantal… –se exaltó echándose para atrás– Se me debe haber olvidado

–Buenos días. –dándole a entender que ignoró su olvido.

–¡Sí! Es cierto, ¡buenos días otra vez! –Kagome con nuevos ánimos optó por volver a saludarle, después de todo estaba feliz de estar por fin con él. Le miró sonriente– Joven Sesshomaru le agradará saber lo que añadí a su desayuno. Este que ve aquí… –se acercó y señaló un vaso de jugo. El peliplata observo también el vaso– es un jugo especial que está hecho de naranja y fresas.

–Verá usted lo he preparado así porque sé que le gustan las fresas… Pero además no crea que solamente lo hice por eso, no señor. Este jugo especial es realmente saludable, lo debe tomar primero que nada ya que, como jugo natural es mejor en ayunas. Estas dos frutas contienen cada una importantes propiedades como que... –movió sus manos simulando las dos frutas– Ambas contienen fenol, que es un antioxidante natural y vitamina C… Y la vitamina C es buena para el fortalecimiento y el crecimiento de los huesos y eso es muy bueno para usted, ¿no le parece? Lo digo por el asunto de su…fractura.

La chica no parecía exhausta de haber hablado tanto, Sesshomaru solo pudo observarla con sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas detallando como ella hacia malabares con las manos mientras daba su pequeña explicación del porqué del jugo.

Sí había prestado atención a cada palabra de ella, pero además la chica parecía tan feliz con cada palabra que admirar sus expresiones mientras cada palabra salía de sus labios fue algo que no pudo evitar. Cuando terminó de hablar ella levantó su mano con su dedo índice alzado, como quien da la primera explicación.

–Antes de que me agradezca, aún falta algo, he acompañado el jugo con un delicioso batido de fresa. –la chica después de decirle esperaba la reacción por parte de su paciente, ¿no había hablado mucho? Solo esperaba que a él le agradara. Mas el solo llevó su vista a su bandeja observando ambas bebidas con atención.

La chica se sorprendió al ver como el joven agarraba el jugo y se lo tomaba todo sin detenerse. Por unos momentos observó la parte donde se unían la boca del peliplata y el vaso, sus labios pálidos se movían recibiendo todo el líquido de tonalidad roja. Qué estaba haciendo, esos labios eran inalcanzables para ella… no solo literalmente.

–Está bueno… –dijo volteando a verla mientras esta parecía en una ensoñación.

–Ah-ah sí, ¿bueno? –Pestañeo un par de veces– de hecho la palabra correcta es **saludable**. –dijo orgullosa esa última frase. Pero entonces volvió a recordar lo del viaje, debía mencionárselo, pero no sabía por qué no le salía decírselo– Es que… usted tiene mucha suerte en ese sentido… La fresa resultó ser una fruta muy útil como medicina.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**Al norte después de Tokio… Cuidad Niigata **

–_Ahhh _– suspiró la mujer de aburrimiento y resignación, mantenía su vista al frente hacia un chico que parecía divertirse… como un niño. Y eso era ¿no? Sonrió con un poco de burla.

–¿Sucede algo?... Hija. –escuchó la voz grave que se acercaba detrás de ella. Volteó su cabeza para cuando él estuvo detrás suyo por lo que tuvo que alzar su rostro hacia arriba.

–No te preocupes por mí. Tú debes estar muy ocupado. –respondió a su padre, mientras volvía a bajar su cabeza al frente. Después de todo, ¿para eso estaban aquí no? Bueno, hasta ahora también era para "descansar". Realmente esas eran unas pequeñas vacaciones que su "querido" padre les brindaba, esa era su forma de premiarlos por la larga temporada en Europa que habían tenido que pasar.

El hombre observó a su hija, su hermosa y querida hija de ojos escarlata, notó el reproche en sus palabras y tono que ella no sabía que usaba– Eso nunca, Kagura. Sabes que quiero saber todo lo que pueda incomodarte, ya que esa nunca sería mi intención. Puedes contarme si tienes algún problema.

El hombre rodeó a la chica y se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba frente a ella esperando por su respuesta.

–...Es solo que… no todos los deseos se cumplen –terminó diciendo con una voz que el hombre creía como **decaída **y **descontenta**. En su mirada había tristeza.

–¿Hay algo que desees ?… Si es así quiero que me lo digas –el tono de la chica le causaba molestia. Ella no podría tener ningún problema, si era así ¿Por qué no se lo decía para que él lo solucionara?

–No. De veras no es para tanto, no es necesario que te preocupes por… –la joven había desviado la mirada de los oscuros ojos de su padre.

–Padre. Creo que pierde su tiempo, no creo que Kagura le confiese que sus problemas por Sesshomaru…

–¡Hakudoshi cállate! –ordenó Kagura a su hermano menor, el cual al verlos hablar se había entrometido de la nada. Revelando además que…

–¿Sesshomaru? –repitió el mayor reconociendo el nombre. Entonces vio como a la cara de su hija aparecían pequeñas marcas carmín.

–Sí… Es por él –admitió llevando su mirada al piso, su padre conocía muy poco sobre los sentimientos que ella le profesaba al mayor de los hijos de Taisho. O eso era lo que ella creía, aunque él no lo sabría si no fuera por el intruso de su hermano menor Hakudoshi que se lo había contado cuando este lo supo, ya que, no perdía su oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida a la **favorita** de su padre.

–¿Ha pasado algo entre él y tú? –preguntó su padre.

–No… De hecho, creo que aun… no soy correspondida. –reveló triste.

–Hump. –hizo un pequeño sonido burlón el menor, su progenitor le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación así que este se retiró a seguir divirtiéndose en la nieve que abundaba en Yuzawa.

–Te oigo y no puedo comprender lo que dices –su hija le miró inquietada– No es posible que tengas ese tipo de problema.

–Lo sé… –lo dijo más para sí, mirando tristemente el suelo, pero sabía que Sesshomaru no era como cualquier hombre, temía que en realidad nunca se figara en ella. Pero ella en realidad lo menos que quería era la intromisión de su padre o cualquiera de su familia.

–¿Quieres que tu padre te ayude…mi pequeña? –Preguntó logrando sorprender a su bella hija, que le miro con rostro lleno de curiosidad… – ¿Te gustaría verle Kagura?, estoy seguro que ver a Sesshomaru te ayudaría mucho… ¿no es así?

–Naraku… –murmuro sin creer lo que le decía. ¿Acaso podría al fin poder hablar con Sesshomaru?

–Estoy informado de que está en la casa Taisho de Tokio.

–¿De veras?… Espera, ¿dijiste Tokio?

–Si Kagura.

–¡Oh!, Tokio está muy cerca de aquí… Significa que… –estaba tan contenta que levantada se acercó a su padre sin poder terminar lo que ansiaba.

Naraku sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su pequeña feliz. ¿Acaso había algo que él no haría por la felicidad de su pequeña hija? Que obviamente ya no era tan pequeña, era mayor de edad y tenía un cuerpo que lo demostraba, de modelo, piel ligeramente bronceada a comparación con la de su padre que era pálida y amarillenta; su cabello también era diferente, mientras la melena del hombre era de un sobrio color negro, sus risos eran de un brillante color marrón, y que brillaba al contacto con la luz del sol y se volvía más claro, y por supuesto sus llamativos ojos rojos.

–Naraku, ¿cuándo iré a verlo? –pregunto ansiosa frente a él.

–Pequeña pronto será. Solo en unos dos o –detuvo sus palabras al ver a su hija desinflarse haciendo un pequeño mohín en su cara. Estaba molesta, pero sabía que era su forma de hacerlo ceder ante su petición– Hija, ahora tendré dos o tres reuniones con unos señores importantes. Haré todo para complacer tu deseo pronto.

Kagura volvió a sonreír, si su padre se lo decía era porque en verdad eran importantes sus reuniones, sus reuniones de trabajo… esas siempre eran importantes para su padre… –Te lo agradezco, padre…Iré a mi habitación justo ahora… Tengo que decírselo a Kanna.

La mujer feliz iba corriendo delicadamente con sus manos balanceándose en el aire. Él volvió a sonreír.

–¿Que le dijiste para que se pusiera tan feliz?... Hace rato estaba mal y ahora…

–Hakudoshi... ¿dices que Kagura ha llamado varias veces a Sesshomaru y este nunca le ha contestado? –pregunto cambiando sus expresiones ahora serias, mientras aun veía por donde había ido su hija.

–Sí, han sido más bien muchas veces. Y no le contesta. –dijo solo por provocar más a su padre.

–Ya veo… –dijo mientras pensaba que tal vez el hijo de Taisho no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía... Lo conocía y a su parecer no era un mal hombre para su hija, sin embargo, nadie se podía dar el lujo de rechazar a su hija Kagura, y él tenía que comprobar que Sesshomaru Taisho no sería el primero que intentaba hacerlo

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

Qué molesto. Era extraño para describirlo, la enfermera ya le había comunicado el asunto del viaje, que en un principio le había causado un descontento, sin embargo, él no le había respondido con palabras, sabía bien que su silencio era una respuesta afirmativa para la pelinegra.

Ella le había manifestado que solo serían unos pocos días, era algo obligatorio pero aun así él no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Hasta ahora que ya era tarde y ella estaba por irse a su casa. La azabache pasaría a despedirse, eso era lo que estaba esperando.

La puerta sonó y cuando pasó supo que era ella, traía una expresión más alegre, durante toda la tarde pareció triste por algo, y ahora venía otra vez, incluso parecía ilusionada y optimista. Tal parece que hubo reflexionado mucho en su viaje.

Cuando Kagome iba a hablar por fin, con renovadas ideas sobre qué hacer esos días que tenía antes del viaje, el aparato del peliplata sonó. _Inoportuno._ Fue el pensamiento del ambarino, y lo ratificó cuando vio de quien se trataba la llamada que sospechaba que fuera de Kagura, pero no era así. Es: Yaken

**Continuara…**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Uuuuuy Otra vez un capi largo…**

**Qué cosas… cada día me quedan más largos. :D ¿Eso es malo? Qué va, yo sé que no, (De hecho desconozco la razón por qué siempre me paso del largo que espero…)**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado. Como les dije, probablemente el que causes más problemas ya apareció: ––– Naraku **

**En cuanto a Kagura, a ella no le tomen represalias, es buena, de lo único que va a ser culpable es de que…xxxxx (Después se los diré) :–) **

**Sayo!... y con respecto al Taisho/Irazue ellos en esta historia tendrán su juntada… Y… un Oneshot supongo… **

****** {{{{{{{- Arigato sus por comentarios (Y a una nueva lectora :) -}}}}}}} *****


	9. Trato por cumplir y ¿celos?

.

.

.

Yaken

_ –¿Y por qué este inepto me llama? _–pensó Sesshomaru meditando si atenderle o no. Su **detestablemente** inseparable instructor de cuando era un niño y parte de su adolescencia. **Lamentablemente**. Aunque de hecho lo único (para variar) molesto de Yaken era su apego a él, se podría calificar como fraternal. Demasiado Fraternal paras ser aceptable.

Ignoró la llamada – ¿Cuándo te vas? –le preguntó a la enfermera

–Pues… –Kagome no sabía con exactitud lo que le preguntaba – Bueno será...

Sesshomaru suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de alzar el celular y contestar al insistente Yaken – ¿Sí…? –habló con aparente desinterés (Pero para Yaken: Total fastidio)

Los grandes ojos del anciano detrás del teléfono se iluminaron semejantes a dos estrellas – Se-señor Sessh

–Habla de una vez Yaken. Estas no son las horas –apresuró casi rudamente al anciano, si por Yaken fuera tardaría demasiado tiempo solo con el saludo.

–_Creo que yo debería irme_. –pensó la pelinegra un poco incomoda – Joven… –trató de hacerle señas inclinándose hacia adelante en una reverencia y con su mano se despidió.

–Tú no te vas –le dijo viéndola momentáneamente con el teléfono aún.

–¿Eh? –se pasmó deteniendo su girada.

–Espera. –Y apartó su mirada a algún punto en la habitación– No es contigo Yaken, no seas estúpido.

========Pe-pe-pero joven Sesshomaru ¿Con quién es entonces?

========Eso no te interesa. Explica lo que dijiste antes.

======== ¿Lo que dije antes? –preguntó confundido rascándose con una mano la cabeza.

El peliplata frunció el ceño =========Lo que me dijiste. Si no hablas rápido te vas a arrepentir.

Kagome volvió a inquietarse, ¿alguien la culparía? Estaba sola con Sesshomaru y este hablando con alguien más, _además **enojado**_**.** Ligeras gotas de sudor aparecieron en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Buscó un lugar a donde mirar en la habitación para no tener que mirar a su paciente, haciéndolo sin nada de éxito, el solo saberlo ahí hacia que no pudiera ver otra cosa.

==========No me vuelvas a molestar con eso… –el joven reflexionó por un momento y después continuo– Haz lo que quieras Yaken. Eso a mí no me interesa. Pero… pensé que no estabas en condiciones para venir.

===========Usted sabe que esto no es un problema para mí. Esa es una razón insignificante para no ir a verlo…

===========Si no tienes nada más que decir…

=========== Espere, la señora Irazue…

=========== ¿Irazue…? –repitió el hombre.

Kagome no pudo evitar escuchar el nombre mencionado por el peliplata. Si no se equivocaba era la mujer que había llamado el otro día. _Está hablando de esa mujer._ El saberlo la impulsó a irse nuevamente, pero esta vez no la detendría.

Llamó su atención y con una pequeña reverencia diciendo en voz baja que se tenía que ir por la hora, se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

–_Eso fue grosero… _ –pensaba mientras se arrojaba en su cama.

Su oyente le miró curiosa con sus grandes ojos negros rojizos. Kagome le miró y sonrió con ternura– Kirara, debes pensar que estoy loca. Lo siento. No es mi intención preocuparte.

La perrita cerró sus ojos ante la caricia de su dueña.

Después de mucho pensar la pelinegra por fin logró dormir. Al día siguiente se levantó con la idea en mente de que las razones de tanta atención a Sesshomaru eran que ella era su enfermera y solo se preocupaba por su salud, claro que de una manera un poco especial, pero eso lo atribuyó a la experiencia que lleva conociéndolo, nunca había tratado a un paciente por más de dos o tres semanas.

–Si llego a sentir a otra cosa por usted joven Taisho, creo que entonces si voy a tener que preocuparme…y mucho. –tomó la decisión mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala de su departamento. Esta vez usaba una camiseta lila de cuello cuadrado con detalles en este y al final de la prenda, mangas tres cuartas, sus ceñidos jeans y unas aterciopeladas zapatillas lilas.

Kagome se dirigía a la salida pero se detuvo al ver a su pequeña hermana sentada en el suelo. Era extraño ya que según sabia debería estar aún acostada. Llegó hasta ella y se puso a su altura agachándose.

–¿Por qué estás aquí Rin? ¿No deberías arreglarte para ir con la señora Tekkei?

–No voy a ir con ella más. –dijo su niña sin ánimos.

–¿Por qué, acaso hoy no es el paseo al zoológico?

–Ese paseo era ayer. Además si no quiero ir es por unos compañeros que me molestan.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que te molestan y no me lo habías dicho antes Rin? –se preocupó levemente. Solo levemente, ya que sabía que Rin no se dejaría maltratar por ninguna otra niña o niño ¿o sí?

–No es como me molestan en sí. De hecho solo es uno. Kaigeromaru, ese niño siempre me molesta, es malo, golpea a los demás, tienen un feo vocabulario, toma mis cosas y tira de mi cabello.

Un molesto pretendiente de esos indeseables. Eso era. Pensó la pelinegra mayor.

–Pues me parece muy mal, nunca faltan niños como esos. No debes estar cerca de él. Y por sobre todo creo que debes encararlo.

–¿Enfrentarlo? –pregunto inocentemente y subiendo sus manos formando puños.

–Sí. Debes enfrentarlo si es que es violento. –impulsó Kagome mostrándose más seria.

–Pero… es que no creo que pueda… Onee-chan, es que… –Rin empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Y para la pelinegra le pareció algo curioso, Rin era todo menos nervioso. A menos que…

–Él tiene un hermano que se llama Juromaru. Y siempre está con él. Pero Juromaru es diferente de su hermano, –se apresuró a añadir la última frase – es tímido, siempre está solo, es muy listo en clases, contesta todas las preguntas que le hacen. Pero él nunca me hablaría…

–¿Por qué crees no? Yo creo que deberías acercarte a él, ya que eres una niña muy diferente de todas las demás…

–Onee-chan no estés imaginando cosas locas. Yo solo quiero que… seamos amigos. Y cuando seamos grandes como tú, él será como el señor Sesshomaru y entonces seremos novios

–¡Aaaaahhhh!...

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Flash–Back **

–Onee-chan yo aré lo que me dices, me acercaré a Juromaru y le hablaré sobre la conducta de Kaigeromaru. –decía la niña ahora levantada a Kagome – Pero tú también hermana…

–¿Yo qué Rin?

–Tú también serás valiente y le hablaras con la verdad al joven Sesshomaru sobre tus sentimientos.

–¡O-oye detente Rin! No. No es así… yo… –bajó la cabeza, pero aun así creyéndose sus palabras– Yo no siento eso que tú piensas por el joven Sesshomaru. Eso es una equivocación tuya…

Kagome miró a su hermana y se acercó a ella, quería que le creyera, que siguiera pensando en ella con su paciente en una relación era un grave error, y ya no toleraba escucharla mencionarlo. Ya que eso nunca sería…

–Perdóname Kagome… –la niña aunque no muy segura se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a su hermana, tal vez ese joven no estaba interesado en Kagome como ella quería creer.

–No hay problema… Pero hay algo que si quiero saber sobre él. Yo siempre he querido saber qué es lo que le pasó, su accidente. El Joven Sesshomaru es muy reservado con eso. Y yo nunca he tenido el valor de preguntarle. –aseguró

–Entonces ahora si lo harás. Me parece muy bien onee –chan, te aseguro que yo cumpliré con lo que te dije de Juromaru…

–Y yo… le preguntaré al joven Sesshomaru… _Y a Inuyasha._

–Trato hecho…

Kagome le tendió la mano a su hermana y el reto ya estaba hecho. Estaba claro que lo cumpliría, Kagome se armaría de valor esta vez. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que tal vez era algo muy descabellado tomarse ese tema a la ligera. Ella ya conocía la actitud de los hermanos Taisho, pero a pesar de que con Sesshomaru era más difícil, intentaría con Inuyasha.

**Fin del Flash-Back **

–_Claro que he estado pensando en Inuyasha, es él quien me puede contar todo _–pensaba la chica caminando hacia su trabajo – _En el caso de que de nuevo no quiera decírmelo entonces si será el joven Sesshomaru._

.

–Buenos días señora Shoga. ¿Que tenemos para el desayuno de hoy?

.

.

En su habitación Sesshomaru aun descansaba con los ojos cerrados, esperaba pacientemente. Por suerte o por **mala suerte** la anterior llamada de Yaken era para avisarle de la pronta visita de su madre, lo cual lo sorprendió, ya había pasado más de un mes en que no había visto a su progenitora, una llamada nada más… Llamada que no había contestado.

–**Sí, sí Miroku está bien ya te oí…**

Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha afuera de la habitación, tal parece que ya estaba despierto, y supuso que pronto saldría con sus amigos. Abrió sus dorados ojos.

Inconscientemente separó unos escasos centímetros sus labios para dejar escapar un débil suspiro que no supo identificar si fue de añoranza, tal vez de envidia, o quizás algo de rencor._ **No**_, descartó eso ultimo entornando sus ojos para después cerrarlos de golpe descartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Más volvió a abrir sus orbes dorados…

** –¡Inuyasha… Buenos días! **

–**Kagome…** –escuchó que le respondió Inuyasha

Ya había llegado la enfermera. Esa dulce voz volvió a causar calidez en su pecho, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, misma que se cuestionó del por qué. ¿Por qué sonreía? _¿Por ella?_

–…**Inuyasha que no se te olvide que necesito preguntarte algo**…

Fue lo último que escuchó que le dijo Kagome a su hermanastro antes de que esta tocara la puerta.

–Buenos días Joven Sesshomaru…

De nuevo estaba con esa extraña emoción al verlo…

Por un momento antes de que el peliplata se levantara de su posición acostada, Kagome pudo ver como su cabeza se encontraba demasiado cómoda entre la suavidad de su almohadón. Igualmente sus largos cabellos plateados sobresalían a los lados de su cabeza.

–Ayer… –empezó a hablar la pelinegra mientras le dejaba la bandeja en sus manos, tratando de excusarse por su ida de ayer, pero no encontraba las palabras.

El ambarino sabiendo las intenciones de la mujer le dirigió una penetrante mirada. La chica solo se intimidó más, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Kagome pensó que tal vez no era tan importante. ¿Qué le iba a importar al joven si ella estaba o no estaba? De todas formas debía decirle por qué no le había respondido su pregunta – Lo que pasó ayer fue que no sabía aún la fecha de mi viaje. Pero hoy me llamará mi madre, así que hoy si le podré decir cuándo es que me voy.

Sesshomaru pareció imperturbable, aunque interiormente el tema del viaje le desagradaba.

–Joven, tengo una buena noticia –Sesshomaru notó en ella una sonrisa de entusiasmo – el doctor Suikotsu vendrá hoy.

–Usted no lo recuerda, ayer el doctor no pudo venir, pero hoy si va a venir a atenderlo y sobretodo, con su fisioterapia. –dijo lo ultimo con un tono más elevado y resaltándolo animosamente de lo demás.

El peliplata sin proponérselo soltó un pequeño bufido, algo en contra de su personalidad y costumbre siempre inexpresivo, ya que a su parecer ese tipo de muecas era más típicas de su hermano Inuyasha, que con gran facilidad podía mostrar de un gran y exagerado puchero a una escandalosa risa, incluso podía armar berrinches típicos de un niño pequeño, y por si fuera poco, rascarse con ambas manos la cabeza como si fuera un perro; no lo hacía con el pie por que no podía. ((Xd… en el anime sí))

Eso era todo. El doctor venia otra vez, eso no tenía nada de bueno, ¿o sí?

–Vamos joven, es bueno seguir con su tratamiento. El yeso será retirado muy pronto y debemos estar al tanto de eso. Por otro lado, yo debo hacer ese viaje, por eso quiero estar segura de que todo está bien, y con la ayuda del doctor Suikotsu…

–Ya entendí. –le dijo hastiado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelinegra.

Mejor no le preguntaría ni le diría nada por ahora, tal vez estuviera de mal humor esta mañana y se le pasaría en el día, o tal vez no. Kagome decidió salir por un momento para intentar detener nuevamente a Inuyasha.

La vio salir de la habitación con el pretexto de que solo era un momento. Tal vez había sido demasiado obvia su molestia, él no solía mostrar enojo tan fácil, pero en ese momento el doctor Suikotsu no pareció caerle tan bien.

Cayó en la cuenta de que era por cómo lo había mencionado su enfermera. ¿Cómo lo había mencionado? Lo había mencionado demasiado normal, no había nada fuera de lo común. No tenía por qué pensar en esas tonterías.

–Hump. –fue lo único que dijo y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

Kagome logró alcanzar a la salida al peliplata menor, le dijo que debía volver a la hora del almuerzo –**Ya te dije que necesito preguntarte algo** – el peliplata había accedido, pero además con la venida del fisioterapeuta para la terapia de Sesshomaru, el joven le había dicho que volvería pronto. Kagome quiso arriesgarse a decirle algo sobre eso al chico antes de que se fuera.

–Inuyasha, ¿tú te preocupas mucho por los avances de tu hermano no es así?

La joven notó el cambio de actitud de Inuyasha, no supo por qué tanta tención. Eran hermanos, ¿por qué no podían ser más normales?

Inuyasha no se esperaba la pregunta, llevó sus grandes ojos a los marrones de la pelinegra y tal parecía no tenía intenciones de responderle.

–Sí Kagome, pero… ahora debo marcharme… –dijo girándose, pero la chica le sujeto de la chaqueta que traía.

–Espera por favor… Yo solo quiero decirte que… Puede que se deba a que yo sea mujer, tú no me cuentas tus cosas como a Miroku pero aun así… me gustaría que me tuvieras mayor confianza para hablar Inuyasha… –lo dijo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo demostrar. El peliplata le miró unos momentos, tal vez decidiendo si responderle o no.

–Está bien Kagome… –le dijo serenamente, la chica supo que al menos había tenido un avance – ya hablaremos después… Hasta la tarde.

La pelinegra iba a decirle algo más pero su teléfono sonó, vio que se trataba de su mamá, contestó enseguida mientras se adentraba nuevamente a la casa.

–Está bien mamá, haré lo que me dices, estoy segura de que me acompañará… Sí mamá…justo ahora estoy en la casa Taisho así que tengo que colgar… –ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación del peliplata.

–¡Está bien ya te lo había dicho! –exclamó alto al ver que su mamá continuaba hablando todavía.

Sesshomaru volteó a verla entrar con el teléfono en la oreja mientras esta parecía cortar la llamada con algo de enfado.

–Lo siento joven Sesshomaru, por alzar la voz, pero es que era mi madre con lo mismo de siempre. Ella piensa que tengo muchos deseos de hacer este viaje – _Y eso no es cierto –_pensó mientras se sentaba en un mueble que estaba un poco alejado frente a la cama.

–¿Y no es así? –preguntó el peliplata como una provocación.

–¿Eh? –le miró sin comprenderle.

–¿No estás feliz por tu viaje? –viéndola con una mirada que parecía dura.

–Pues, por supuesto que no, es cierto que hace algún tiempo viajé con mucho gusto, pero ahora obviamente que no es así, es solo obligación, sobre todo porque estoy en medio de… un trabajo importante. –aseguró

–Un trabajo… –repitió – Ya veo… –apartó su mirada de ella y la llevó a su bandeja, volvió a llevarse otra mascada.

Kagome dudó de lo que le dijo, casi se arrepintió al ver el gesto del peliplata. Que no debería sorprenderle pero lo hizo– Eeeh… con respecto a eso, el viaje será en…

–No importa –le dijo cortante, ya con deseos de terminar la conversación.

–¿Qué? –preguntó contrariada, él no le respondió, permaneció comiendo, ella recordó la misma interrogación por parte de él sobre ese asunto– Pero usted ayer me preguntó cuando me iba. ¿Ya no quiere saber?

–No. Ahora no me importa –le dirigió una mirada momentánea– Tal vez te lo vuelva a preguntar mas tarde.

La peligra no entendía el comportamiento de su paciente, y el porqué de sus palabras, parecía que estuviera reprochándole algo, pero si fuera así ella no sabía qué era. Se acercó a la cama– Pues no lo entiendo.

–Ya no tengo hambre, llévate esto –se refirió a la bandeja. Lo último sonó tremendamente como una orden.

La chica frunció el ceño pero ¿qué podía hacer?, solamente cumplir con lo pedido, y mejor se apresuraba de una vez, antes de que abriera su boca de más. No sabía que podía decirle a ese peliplata en ese momento.

Se acercó más y estiró sus manos a tomar ambos bordes de la bandeja plateada de las piernas del hombre.

–Como diga. –sin levantar aun la bandeja apretó más su agarre en los bordes y solo permanecía con su mirada en el objeto– No habrá más problemas, no volveré a subir hasta que venga el doctor para su terapia.

Alzó la voz en lo último y dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar.

–Hump. Enfermera. –llamó alertando.

–Claro que me voy, y si prefiere que no esté en la terapia mejor –estaba enoja. Pretendía salir rápido, pero cuando estaba ya cerca de la puerta sintió el fuerte agarre de una mano considerable, sujetándola brusca y delicadamente, dio un respingo al ver que era Sesshomaru que la había alcanzado.

Miró la distancia que recorrió rápidamente aun con el yeso en la pierna, fue lo último que se esperó.

Subió su mirada a la fría de él que le intimidó de inmediato por la cercanía.

–Si no vas a estar en la terapia no te molestes en subir a ese estúpido doctor aquí. –apretó más su agarre en su brazo para después soltarla y darse la vuelta.

La chica estaba sin palabras… se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para salir de esa habitación rápidamente.

–_¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Acaso hay algo que le molesta?… si es así, ¿Qué?_

–¿Pasa algo niña Kagome? –interrogó la anciana al verla llegar en la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

–Se enojó… –respondió en voz baja.

–¿Quién se enojó?

–El joven Taisho. –respondió aun sin verle.

–¡¿Él joven Sesshomaru?! –repitió alarmada la cocinera.

La chica le miró y comprendió su error. Pero vio con asombro que parecían temerle a un **enojo** de su paciente.

–Lo lamento, no es eso lo que quise decir. En realidad... es que parece que fue un error de mi parte. No es para tanto señora Shoga. –intentó remediarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Entonces te pido que no vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa –le previno– A lo mejor piensas que no es fácil que el joven se enoje, pero desde que tú estás aquí…

–Oigan Shoga y señorita Kagome, que bueno que bajó, como escuché su voz vine hacia acá. –interrumpió el anciano Mioga entrando en la cocina– Hay una llamada al teléfono señorita Kagome.

La chica temió en ese momento al suponer para quien era– ¿Es… para el joven Sesshomaru… quiere que se la lleve anciano?

–No. Es para usted creo. Es el doctor Suikotsu Rikazoku. –la chica se sorprendió y rápidamente se anduvo hacia la sala.

–El doctor Suikotsu. Voy.

–Kagome el teléfono lo tengo aquí.

–¿Ah?... aah lo siento.

La pelinegra entorpecida tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja – ¿Bueno?

En su cama el peliplata se recostó más hacia atrás en sus almohadas de fundas grises oscuras. Antes, no había hecho mucho esfuerzo para caminar rápidamente y alcanzar a la azabache, eso no era un problema, además eso le había proporcionado una nueva visión de la expresión sorprendida y extrañada de la enfermera. Que no fue desagradable estando tan cerca.

–_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? _–se cuestionó en su recuerdo del cautivante rostro de la pelinegra.

–_Nada_. –se contestó a sí mismo– _Esa enfermera… ella no actuó impertinente. Creo que el error fue mío. _

Era cierto. Sabía muy bien que ella podía actuar de todas maneras, pero nunca impertinente ni desagradable. Era dulce. Y por sobre todo, sus enojos no eran verdaderos, él no quería que lo fueran, después de todo ella tenía un carácter algo fuerte. Un carácter que pocas veces había usado con él. Se preguntó por qué.

Para él ese carácter le era agradable. Es más, admitía que le gustaba, por eso algunas veces la había incitado…

**Flash-back**

–No he podido dormir bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –afirmó Sesshomaru a las suposiciones de su enfermera.

–Porque a eso puede deberse el problema de apetito y alimentación que usted está teniendo –le respondió pacientemente la pelinegra que tenía la bandeja con más de la mitad del almuerzo del peliplata.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sesshomaru ahora dirigiéndole una mirada cuestionando.

–Lo que pasa es que usted no está durmiendo lo suficiente, eso provoca un daño en su organismo a nivel de las hormonas de apetito, el balance de estas se ve afectado de forma que las hormonas que abren su apetito aumenten y a eso se debe que tenga más hambre y consuma más alimentos de los que acostumbra y debería –explicó atentamente mientras miraba la bandeja y volvía a verlo por unos momentos para después apartar su mirada de él.

–Lo recomendable es que solucione ese problema de sueño.

El peliplata solo le miró negándose con la mirada. No le dijo nada solo le miró para bajar su mirada a la bandeja y luego volverle a ver a la cara.

–Hump. –dijo volteando su mirada al algún punto en la pared de la habitación.

–Joven Sesshomaru… –la joven se acercó – es importante. Le pido por favor que intente dormir más… –ahí estaba su preocupación, él le miro a su lado – tiene que dormir al menos siete u ocho horas. Y si hay algo que le molesta como algún dolor, por favor dígamelo… lo que quiero es que se recupere bien. Y tampoco me gustaría que usted aumentara de peso de una forma que no quiere. Pero la solución no es precisamente comer menos.

Ella le miró suplicante esperando una respuesta positiva. ¿Que creía ella?, tenía razón, no había podido evitar oír sus palabras y creerlas, es más, trataría de cumplirlas, pero aun así… – ¿Y esa información de donde la sacaste?

–¿La información?, ¿se refiere a la observación que le dije? –la chica comprendió que no quería prestarle atención a nada de sus recomendaciones, acomodó un pequeño mohín – Joven, le digo las cosas por su bien, no trate de tomarme el pelo. Después de todo soy enfermera.

Suspiró un poco enojada y se giró para marcharse de esa habitación, su paciente realmente se desinteresaba por su recuperación, o eso era lo que quería hacer creer – Por último…no intento decirle que tiene que tomar medicamentos para dormir, eso también es dañino. –advirtió antes de salir.

**Fin del Flash-back**

Sin embargo, prefería a la Kagome dulce. Aunque nunca se lo dijera.

–**Está bien doctor… Déjeme avisarle primero… ** –escuchó lejana la voz de la chica en la que pensaba. Hablándole dulcemente al amable fisioterapeuta que seguramente ya había llegado, recordó que antes le había caído mal de pronto.

–_¿Acaso… _ –pensaba concluyendo con la duda de por qué de pronto parecía tener una mala opinión del fisioterapeuta – _¿acaso lo que he sentido son **celos**? _

La puerta sonó avisándole la llegada de ambos especialistas a la habitación.

**Continuará…**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Bueno listop… :) espero les guste. **

**A mí también me gusta mucho la interacción de ellos dos, por eso la hago, me divierto… y más como en esta ocasión, las discusiones son buenas cuando tienen una buena _Reconciliación…_ ((No piensen mal))**

**En el próximo capi… tal vez se revele una de sus intrigas… ;D **

**¡Nos vemos minna!**


	10. Inevitable, Revelación del suceso

.

–Es una buena noticia… –le decía la enfermera al fisioterapeuta que ya había terminado su labor– pero, ¿el **jueves?**

–Así es, mañana mismo les reservaré con el doctor que atenderá a Sesshomaru para retirarle el yeso. Pero será para pasado mañana.

–Ya veo, siendo así… supongo que está bien. –Kagome sabía bien que no podría ir ese día, ya que ella saldría de viaje precisamente el **jueves**– Después de todo mientras más pronto mejor.

La chica procuraba no hablarle directamente al peliplata, no sabía si aún estaría enojado, pero contrario a eso, Sesshomaru le miraba a ella varias veces, haciendo que la pelinegra correspondiera al sentir su mirada.

–Eso mismo pienso. Ahora debo marcharme. –anunció el especialista.

–Sí, gracias señor Suikotsu.

–Tú también Kagome, es una gran enfermera, tal y como su madre es una gran doctora.

–Gracias. –le sonrió la chica mientras algo de rojo adornó sus mejillas. Para el tercero en la habitación no pasó desapercibido– Le acompañaré a la salida.

–No te preocupes por eso. Iré solo, con permiso.

–Pero… –iba a insistir la chica.

–Doctor Suikotsu, adelante. –habló Sesshomaru dando a entender que se dejara acompañar por la pelinegra.

–No se preocupen por mí, ya conozco el camino. Estaré al pendiente por cualquier cosa. Hasta la próxima terapia joven Sesshomaru.

Ambos vieron cómo se iba el joven sin decir nada más, un pequeño silencio se presentó.

El platinado miraba fijamente a la enfermera que se había quedado parada a algunos pasos de la cama donde él estaba sentado con las piernas afuera. Ella había llevado su vista al piso.

_**Celos**_, él había sentido celos, horas antes cuando no había llegado el especialista. _¿Por qué? Algo como eso no debería pasarme. _Se cuestionaba mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. Debía estudiar las razones para tal emoción, al contrario que las veces anteriores, la extraña **posesividad** que sentía por su enfermera le hicieron saber que algo no andaba bien a decir verdad.

–Ammm…Joven Sesshomaru yo tengo que salir de viaje el jueves. Es lo que me avisaron, por eso, no podré ir a la clínica ese día. –dijo viéndolo y tratando de no alargar mucho sus palabras.

El peliplata notó la incomodidad de la chica, lo atribuyó a lo sucedido, no quería que ella se sintiera así, pero si recordaba la última vez se podría decir que habían tenido una discusión por **su** misma culpa. No debió haber actuado como lo hizo y lo aceptó. Tal vez "enmendar las cosas" no era su costumbre, pero desde que la conocía ya había hecho cosas impropias de él. Se acomodó en la cama subiendo la pierna del yeso.

–No habrá problema. Hay alguien que vendrá y se hará cargo mientras viajas –le dijo en tono controlado con su mirada al frente.

–¿Alguien que… vendrá? –le miró interrogante.

–Sí. Verás, es un antiguo instructor, Yaken. –le explicó sereno.

–Yaken… –recordó de donde lo había oído– ¿el que…lo llamó…ayer?

–Así es. –afirmó– ese hombre no es el más admirable, pero es un desquiciado por su labor conmigo. Estará aquí mañana.

–Ya veo… –la chica sintió un gran alivio en parte de que su paciente no se quedaría del todo solo, le tranquilizó tanto que embozó una pequeña sonrisa para él– Me gustaría conocerle, para hablar con él…

Después de unos instantes ella notó su expresión, cayó en la cuenta de su sonrisa así que corrigió sus facciones– Bueno, yo me voy a la cocina…para ayudar, con permiso –dijo algo rápido.

–Espera. –le llamó.

La pelinegra se preparó mentalmente para escuchar que era lo que le diría el peliplata, lo notaba extraño, parecía distraído, pero había algo que a él le inquietaba. Además el tono de voz sereno con el que le hablaba– ¿Sí? –dijo casi en un murmullo, mientras sus ojos se fijaron inevitablemente en los orbes dorados.

Sesshomaru pensó unos momentos antes de hablar…– Respecto a lo de temprano…Soy consciente de que no actué como debía.

El ambarino observó perfectamente la sorpresa en los ojos chocolates que veía fijamente, demostrándole que no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de él, que esperaba interpretara como una **disculpa** de parte suya, ya que, hubo pensado mucho para obligarse a decir esas palabras que no eran las más dignas de él.

–Ammm… No, no hay nada de malo joven… –intentaba responderle pero no encontraba las palabras.

–Hump, sí que lo hay. –dijo desviando su mirada.

Kagome meditó un momento antes de decirle algo, al final creyó que debía ser sincera ella también– Pues, quiero que sepa que yo no quiero hacer el viaje, es una obligación, solo porque usted y su padre también lo permitieron…Ya se lo había dicho pero…se lo digo otra vez. –decía mientas acomodaba sus mechones sueltos tras su oreja.

–Te creo… –le aseguró sinceramente el peliplata mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La chica al verle no pudo reprimir el pensamiento sobre lo hermoso de su rostro, decidió irse– Con permiso, volveré con el almuerzo en un rato.

Por fin salió de la habitación, pero al menos ahora se sentía mejor. Al bajar las escaleras se adentró en la cocina para ayudar. Tiempo después sintió abrirse la puerta principal, pero antes de que fuera a ver quién era, un ambarino la interceptó por detrás.

–¡Kagome! –le asustó

–¡Inuyasha, ¿qué haces?! –le gritó la pelinegra algo enojada.

–Yo solo…

–¡Mira lo que hice! –le señaló al suelo regañándole– ¡tiré el café del señor Mioga!

–Ya, ya, lo siento… –le dijo el chico al notar el color azul en la frente de la pelinegra, síntoma de alerta para **él**.

–Hump. –le dijo la chica mientras limpiaba, entonces recordó que debía hablar con Inuyasha sobre el importante tema del accidente de su paciente, que además le había prometido a Rin que lo haría– Oye espera Inuyasha, la conversación que tenemos pendiente…

–Ah sí… eso. –el platinado relajó sus facciones y sus brazos antes puestos en su nuca.

–Sobre la visita del especialista, le fue muy bien y el jueves le van a quitar el yeso. –Inuyasha embozó una sonrisa pequeña, Kagome continuó–… Y te quiero avisar que debes acompañarlo ya que yo no podré hacerlo, espero que vayas Inuyasha.

–Supongo… _Pero no te aseguro nada Kagome_…

–Vamos Inuyasha… –la joven lo haló del brazo para llevarlo a la sala, donde se detuvieron junto a la escalera…– A mí me parece que… ustedes como hermanos deberían estar más unidos… Por eso…

Kagome estaba sentada en uno de los escalones, esperando sin respuesta que él tomara asiento a su lado.

–Me gustaría saber… Inuyasha, ¿cuál fue el accidente de Sesshomaru…? –el chico no mostró tanta sorpresa, solamente desvió su mirada un poco y subió un pie en el escalón.

–Ya suponía que era de eso… ¿por qué quieres saber?

–Porque me parece que… la relación entre ustedes puede ser mejor, y tal vez desde ese accidente… –guardó silencio esperando que el ambarino dijera algo, este no la veía directamente.

–Puede que tengas razón… –el ambarino recargó su espalada en la barandilla de la escalera– Pero eso a estas alturas ya no debería interesarte, es tarde ¿no crees? –dijo lo último como un lamento que él mismo se decía.

–…Inuyasha es todo lo contrario. Por eso quiero saberlo, y… ¿tú estabas con él cuando pasó? –el chico asintió– Eso es lo que pensé…

–Es algo más que estar presente… es peor Kagome… –reveló bajando su mirada al suelo.

–Peor… _–¿Peor?... ¿Pero qué es peor?... Peor que estar presente es… _La enfermera pensó sus palabras antes de decirlas, pero no podía ser tan malo, después de todo estaban hablando, y tenía la certeza de que estaba equivocada– Tú, entiendo que dices que… ¿tuviste algo que ver? Pero eso no…

–Kagome… Iré a cambiarme esta ropa, ya es hora del almuerzo.

La chica supo el recordatorio del almuerzo al hermano mayor, también sabía que su conversación seguiría– Si, subiré el almuerzo ahora, pero…

Inuyasha volteó a verla desde varios escalones arriba para escuchar lo que le quería decir– Yo no creo lo que me das a entender…No te estás explicando bien…

–Será hasta después, pero no hay nada más que explicar.

¿Qué debía pensar ella?, era muy pronto para sacar una conclusión, el peliplata menor no le había aclarado nada… siendo así, antes de volver a intentar debía hablar con el hermano mayor. Pero ciertamente era más difícil. Tal vez **él** si podía rechazarla rápidamente.

–_Estoy decidida…_ –pensaba frente a la puerta con el almuerzo en la mano– _Esto no es ningún problema para mí. Soy muy valiente, más que cualquier otra mujer, así que no debo intimidarme._

–Pasa –avisó el joven al oír la puerta. Y entones la chica sintió un ligero temblor en su determinación –_¿Acaso él ya sabe que vengo a preguntarle? _–tonterías. Solo era que el peliplata era más influyente de lo que pensaba, además…con su paciente había otro ambiente– _Otro ambiente más pesado… pero más especial. _–pensó lo último con algo de pesar mientras cerraba sus ojos y se adentraba a la habitación.

Kagome suspiró mientras se acercaba a dejarle el nutritivo almuerzo en la mesita. Esta vez Sesshomaru se hallaba en un mueble cercano a la cama. Después de todo nunca lo había visto bajar a comer en el comedor, pero la señora Shoga se lo había dicho, que ese comedor solo era usado por ellos cuando su padre estuviera en la mansión. Es decir, _nunca_.

Lo observó comiendo las primeras mascadas…después de que reunió el valor suficiente inició la conversación.

–Joven, yo quería…preguntarle algo. –le dijo casi enfrente de él. El ambarino le miró girando levemente su rostro medio inclinado.

–No sé si deba, pero es que… –le dijo desviando la mirada momentáneamente– yo estaba con Inuyasha, su hermano, hace rato, y… noté algo en él que venía días notando.

El peliplata notó el énfasis al decir "Su hermano", cosa que le sorprendió levemente– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Inuyasha? –su curiosidad fue mayor al escuchar lo que le decía de su hermano menor, tanto que no dudaba que para la pelinegra fue perceptible su inquietud.

–Sí. Usted lo conoce más que bien, tal vez más que yo –aseguró, el peliplata como cosa extraña no cuestionó sus palabras, confirmándole así que quizás tenía razón– Estábamos hablando sobre usted…y él… y sobre… –terminó mirando la pierna enyesada del peliplata.

El peliplata supo a qué se refería– Usted nunca me ha hablado de su accidente, tampoco Inuyasha lo había hecho –le contó, Sesshomaru frente a ella mostraba una mirada inexpresiva, y así era, él no quería mostrar sus emociones sobre el tema de conversación, o al menos no ahora…

–Inuyasha no me explicó… –continuó la chica al ver que no respondía nada– Pero me dio a entender que él tuvo algo que ver, quizás alguna razón para que se sintiera culpable.

–¿Culpable? –Sesshomaru le miró con un deje de incredulidad que Kagome no pudo percibir.

–Sí. ¿Él no es culpable verdad? Yo no puedo saberlo, por qué no se nada sobre eso, pero…

–¿Qué te contó Inuyasha? Él no tiene porqué sentirse culpable –le habló seriamente, nadie más que él sabía bien lo sucedido, y que su hermano se sintiera culpable era algo que había ignorado.

La chica ensanchó sus ojos ante sus palabras– Si es así… sepa que él si se siente culpable…ahora estoy segura, si no lo es, creo que debe saberlo. –_Debe decírselo… Son hermanos… pero como podría estar segura si no sé qué sucedió ese día._

–Adelante, díselo. Creo que te creerá. –habló demandantemente indiferente, la chica disconforme le miró a los ojos, y el peliplata al fundirse en los achocolatados continuo hablando– ¿Eso no es todo lo que quieres? ¿Quieres acaso que hable con él?

La chica se sorprendió por lo acertado de las preguntas de su paciente, creyendo que se debía a que era predecible asintió lentamente. Pero entonces sintió ese nerviosismo causado por los orbes dorados, bajó también su mirada a alguna parte de las ropas de él.

–Oye –la llamó con el ceño levemente fruncido para que le viera– ¿Qué más te inquieta?, no me engañas, ¿hay algo más referente a mi hermanastro?

–_¿A Inuyasha? _–Kagome supo enseguida que sí, no solo el asunto de que Inuyasha se sintiera culpable, ella aun no sabía nada del accidente…y el joven no intentaba tener la menor intención de hablar con su hermano, pero además…parecía ella fácil de leer para su paciente. Volvió a esconder su mirada de solo pensarlo.

–Si no vas a hablar ni a verme, ¿para qué vienes con tanto valor a preguntar? _¿Qué es lo que te impide levantar la mirada? _–él interiormente sintió que se lo reclamaba, para ella fue una confirmación más de su obvia situación, tenía razón. ¿Valor? Ella venía con valor, pero ahora ya no parecía tenerlo al no hablar. Esto no podía ser tan difícil. No para ella.

–Pues yo quiero que me diga qué es lo que hace que Inuyasha se sienta responsable en su accidente. ¿Por qué? –habló por fin con decisión, sus atrayentes ojos chocolates temblaban levemente, al peliplata le obligaban a contestar.

Después de meditar su respuesta unos momentos habló– Solo sé que Inuyasha está equivocado o tal vez tú lo estás. Pero la responsabilidad de aquel suceso es mía y de nadie más, yo fue quien hice las cosas, y no me arrepiento de hacerlas. Es todo. –cerró el tema.

Tal vez para la azabache esa era información muy importante, pero para Inuyasha serían más importantes aún. Y aunque Sesshomaru no era quien se las diría, Kagome no se equivocaba, si su paciente le decía aquellas cosas era porque sabía que ella se las diría a Inuyasha, eso era lo que quería, pero entonces ¿por qué no se las decía él mismo?

Tal vez ella no sabría su accidente, pero no era importante, ahora lo más valioso era la relación entre hermanos que tanto le desesperaba.

La joven guardó silencio mientras pensaba, ambos divagaban en silencio lo que había sucedido.

La verdad era que ya había aprendido a leer la mirada de su enfermera. Ahora le parecía algo si no fácil, algo que sabía podía hacer, por alguna razón supo lo que ella quería decirle al fundirse en sus ojos, y eso le agradaba, le gustaba, ¿por qué sentir tal satisfacción? Tal vez porque esos ojos le gustaban, porque descubrirlos le gustaba, ¿por qué ella le gustaba?

Eso ultimo no fue una afirmación, fue una interrogación, una que negó inicialmente pero que nuevamente surgió confundiéndolo, haciéndole saber que había la posibilidad de que si podía ser posible. Podía fijarse en esa enfermera que después de todo era una mujer, una mujer que no era nada despreciable, que le atraía a algunas cosas, pero que no había llegado a la conclusión ni posibilidad que le gustara, que pudiera sentir algo por ella, ahora era posible.

Sesshomaru volteó la vista de su almuerzo a la chica a su izquierda, esto lo hizo logrando sorprenderla cabizbaja, tenía sus ojos cerrados en un acto pensativo, divagando o lamentando, su oscuro flequillo sobre su rostro le daba un aspecto angelical e inofensiva, tal y como ella se sentía junto a él, cosa que no sabía.

Kagome sintió esa sensación de calidez en el pecho que le hizo abrir sus ojos y luego pestañear para encontrarse con la intensa mirada dorada de su paciente fijándose en ella.

–¿Mm? –admitió lo tonta que se sentía, sus mejillas encendidas fueron el aviso que necesitó para saber que no podía permanecer inmóvil por mucho más tiempo, se lo había prometido a ella misma.

–Eeeh… ¿Quiere que…me lleve esto…? –le preguntó señalando con ambas manos a la bandeja de comida en las piernas del chico.

–… –el peliplata notó el nerviosismo en ella y curiosamente su tono rojizo en las mejillas. Finalmente cabeceó hacia arriba y abajo afirmándole.

–De acuerdo. –le dijo sonriente haciendo lo dicho para después salir de la habitación rápidamente.

–Hump. –dijo una vez ella hubo salido.

Puso una mano en su pecho. Vaya. Su corazón estaba acelerado nuevamente– _¿Qué es esto?, corazón ya deja de latir tan rápido… No podría….No puedo…_

Bajó las escaleras aun con algo de inquietud y tristeza en su rostro…– _No puedo enamorarme… _–lo último lo pensó con tristeza. Al bajar levantó su vista y observó los cabellos plateados de Inuyasha. Eso era lo que necesitaba, compañía, no estaba Sango pero ya hablaría con ella, mientras su estancia en casa Taisho no le queda más que ir a Inuyasha.

–Inuyasha… –lo llamó mientras este le daba la espalda, al parecer se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa. Este al oír la voz con la que su amiga le llamó se preocupó y se volteó para verle.

–¿Que sucede Kagome? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, la chica había llegado frente a él viendo el suelo.

–Yo… nada… –dijo aun viendo el suelo, convenciéndose con sus palabras.

Aquella pelinegra no sabía que aquel sentimiento era inevitable, aun así, no debía aceptarlo aún, ya que, la terquedad de su paciente todavía se interponía en sus pensamientos y le impedía ver aquellos sentimientos que en él también afloraban.

–Inuyasha… –nombró la chica levantando su mirada ahora algo asombrada sorprendiendo al ambarino con su cambio de emoción, había recordado algo, lo realmente importante–…Justo hace rato estaba…hablando con tu hermano sobre...su accidente.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó casi estupefacto.

–Que hablé con él, estuvimos hablando…

–¿Sesshomaru te contó lo que pasó ese día?

Kagome meditó, pero al final no le iba a mentir, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar su fracaso– No. Pero…

Inuyasha suspiró bajando su mirada con alivio.

–Oye espera, no te relajes así… –le tomo de los hombros ahora un poco enojada– puede que no me haya dicho eso, pero me dijo algo importante, él me dijo que tú no eras culpable de lo que pasó en su accidente.

–¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó confundido.

–A que no debes sentirte culpable, es así como te sientes pero el joven me dijo que… lo que pasó no fue tu responsabilidad si no de él.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño– Eso no puede ser… porque la verdad es que… yo si tengo gran culpa… fuí yo el que actué mal, ni siquiera quise hacerle caso a los sirvientes cuando me advertían…

–¿Los sirvientes...?

–_**Aquel día…**_

**Flash-back**

Estaban en esa gran casa de Deutschland en Europa… Inuyasha después de cabalgar en la madrugada había descansado unos momentos, solo unos momentos en los que incluso pudo dormir estando en un alargado mueble de los de la sala.

–_Y pensar que me gustaba ese mueble… _–pensó su hermano mayor mientras lo veía roncando y babeando, era temprano en la mañana así que lo despertó.

El mayor no impidió que después de solo beber agua, Inuyasha saliera nuevamente de la casa al establo con deseos de volver a montar. Sesshomaru tenía la intención de acompañarlo pero estaba aún en el comedor cuando escuchó a Royakan gritarle a Inuyasha que fuera precavido en los terrenos.

El precavido fue él, que dejó de comer para salir a verificar. Sin embargo…

–Ese niño no obedeció señor. Se fue por los terrenos de…

–¿Qué caballo lleva Inuyasha? –interrumpió las explicaciones de su caporal Royakan.

–Es… la yegua Kanta, Joven Sesshomaru. –le respondió una muchacha un poco temerosa.

–Esa yegua es asustadiza y desobediente…Tráeme un caballo rápido –le dijo a la jovencita que velozmente se puso en marcha.

–¿Lo va a alcanzar señor? –le preguntó estúpidamente el robusto hombre– En esa zona abundan las serpientes.

El platinado entrecerró más los ojos al saber que en la condición de Inuyasha, el temor de la yegua, las serpientes y los desniveles del terreno su hermanastro terminaría dañado, ya sea por la yegua, una caída o una serpiente.

–Es Entei señor –le dijo la mujer mientras sujetaba las cuerdas del majestuoso animal de color blanco y pelajes naranjas, tan único. El ambarino lo tomó.

–Gracias…Wakana –le llamó por su nombre a lo que la jovencita se sonrojó, el peliplata ignorando eso montó al caballo y justo antes de que se alejara su padre salió por la puerta principal, alcanzó a ver la mirada interrogante que le dirigió.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a su encargado el señor Taisho…

Sesshomaru lo encontró, pudo verlo aún muy alejado de él pero lo alcanzaría, sin embargo, no recordaba que esa joven yegua corriera tan rápido, él podía alcanzarla con Entei en menos de un minuto, o eso era lo que creía.

–¡Aaaah, Kanta, quieta!

Escuchó la exclamación de Inuyasha, ya era tarde, observó los movimientos bruscos de su hermano y del animal, al parecer se había espantado con algo… dirigió su vista al suelo para ver con mucho esfuerzo al culpable, resultó ser una áspid, una víbora común en la región.

–¡Inuyasha! –le gritó, a lo que el aludido volteó algo sorprendido, más con otro salto de la potra casi se cae a lo que podía ser un golpe mortal– ¡No te sueltes!

–¡Aaaaah, ya basta! –gritaba el menor ahora casi abrazando el cuello de la desbocada Kanta que corría.

El ambarino mayor apretó los puños en el collar con el que sujetaba a su caballo, le pegó para que este fuera más rápido, debía alcanzarlo– ¡Maldición…! –dijo por lo bajo– Imposible… –dijo abriendo más los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño ante la visión de lo que se le avecinaba a un Inuyasha que ya iba a colgar de la yegua. Una quebrada, un barranco lo suficientemente profundo como para causar fuertes lesiones en su hermano solo si este contaba con la suerte para no morir con una roca.

–No es suficiente... ¡Corre! –le ordenó al caballo con voz casi espeluznante, el animal con esfuerzo obedeció a su cabalgador. Entei poseía una gran velocidad, logró acercarse lo suficiente a la yegua, casi a su lado.

–¡Inuyasha!

–Sesshomaru… –el menor logró abrir los ojos para ver a su hermano llegarle, sorprendido de la ayuda le miraba con ojos de asombro.

–¡Date prisa…! –exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia su hermano, pero entonces Inuyasha vio como Sesshomaru dirigía su vista al frente… justo a donde se dirigían.

Sesshomaru supo su única oportunidad, era inevitable que cayeran, la yegua no lo lograría, con lo **bruta** que era. Sin decir nada soltó las riendas de su propio caballo para erguirse levantándose, se inclinó a la yegua Kanta que iba a la par y tomó de los costados a Inuyasha.

–Sessho… ¿Qué?

–Quítate… –le dijo únicamente para empujarlo con sus manos.

Inuyasha se cayó de Kanta al suelo golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se levantó buscando.

Escuchó el quejido de un caballo, la yegua, lo supo, habían caído.

–¡Sesshomaruuu! –llamó hacia el precipicio viendo como el gran cuerpo de Entei cubría a un Sesshomaru que cayó inconsciente.

Un tercer caballo se oyó detrás del menor.

–¡Inuyasha! –escuchó la grave voz de su padre– ¿dónde está Sesshomaru? –volteó a verlo aun sin creer lo que había pasado. Su padre entendió todo al no encontrar a su hijo mayor, con pasos rápidos se puso al lado de su hijo menor buscando a su hijo en lo bajo de aquella barranca.

–Yo… –Inuyasha aún estaba en trance por lo sucedido. Rápidamente pensó en bajar a buscarlo, su padre se adelantó y empezó a bajar– yo también iré…

–Es peligroso… –le dijo cortante con una dura mirada, Taisho lo hizo sin intenciones de que su hijo se tomara esa mirada para él, como reprochándole lo que acababa de pasar…

**Fin del Flash-Back **

**Continuará… **

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**^_^ Hola Minna!**

**Actualicé a estas alturas un poco retrasada… Gomen.**

**Ahora saben lo que pasó en el accidente de nuestro Sessh…(Lo revelé porque creo que ya lo ameritaban, por ustedes eh…)**

**Kagome no puede evitar que ya se está enamorando… :3 …Les aseguro que Sessh lo pensará muy pronto…se acercan momentos buenos…**

**Y los suegros de Kag se verán en el siguiente cap de nuevo nee? quieren?**

******¡Hasta la Próxima!******

**Pd: Los personajes, Royakan y Wakana pertenecen a la serie...(no es que los inventé, sobretodo a la chica que probablemente no la recuerden)**


	11. Reconciliación y Revelación de sus ojos

.

.

–Al final, era yo quien iba a caer por el barranco. Sesshomaru no tenía por qué hacerlo, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo, yo no se lo pedí nunca. –le seguía explicando Inuyasha a la chica que le veía sorprendida con labios entreabiertos y ojos que denotaban su sorpresa por lo relatado.

–Esa es la historia, ya te conté lo que pasó… _Ahora puedes juzgarme Kagome_… –terminó viéndola momentáneamente para bajar su mirada.

–Inuyasha…yo… No puedo creerlo. –la azabache hablaba apenas–… Él te salvó, te **rescató**, eso no es malo Inuyasha, al contrario.

–Hump. Es lo que tú crees.

–No, de verdad, es algo impresionante. Yo no me lo esperaba del joven Sesshomaru, ni tú tampoco… Él se…preocupó por ti.

El ambarino al oír eso volteo cuestionando lo que había dicho. Eran las palabras que menos se esperaba.

La chica estaba sorprendida de veras, tan solo imaginar todo lo que había pasado, pero pensó un momento y ahora entendía varias cosas… Incluso el injustificado distanciamiento de ambos hermanos, y ahora no estaba segura de que fuera responsabilidad de solo uno, o más bien, de la **personalidad** de solo uno. Ahora comprendía el sentido en las palabras del joven hace rato en su habitación. También la extraña preocupación de Inuyasha por sus avances, claro, era porque sentía culpa…eso último si no lo entendía.

–El joven se preocupó por ti al salvarte de caer. Pero yo no comprendo entonces por qué te sientes culpable.

–No esperaba que lo entendieras como yo…

–No hay nada que entender, lo que entiendo es que ustedes necesitan hablar, ¡eso es! –la pelinegra dispuesta, tomó el brazo de Inuyasha para empezar a caminar hacia dentro de la casa– Ven, lo mejor que se me ocurre es que tu propio hermano arregle tu confusión.

–Kagome, no entiendo que dices, no sé qué cosas pasen por tu cabeza pero no tengo buena espina.

–¿Qué dices?, no digas tonterías. Piensa que pudiste estar enyesado o peor justo ahora.

–Feh, no me recuerdes nada de eso… –se quejaba el peliplata mientras era llevado por la pelinegra, sin darse cuenta– además, ahora que recuerdo esa estúpida potra no sirvió de nada al final, ni siquiera pudo sobrevivir después de que se cayó en el barranco.

–¿Mm?–le chica le miró de reojo, otra vez estaba hablando tonterías, ¿cómo podía pensar en la desdicha de esa pobre yegua?

–Entei, el caballo de Sesshomaru en cambio sí sobrevivió, muy grave, pero sobrevivió, no como esa tonta de Kanta…

–En serio Inuyasha, solo estas diciendo cosas que ni vienen al caso, aunque de hecho si es impresionante que ese caballo haya sobrevivido pero... –la chica sacudió esos pensamientos sin importancia– Lo importante ahora es que conversen tú y el joven.

–¿Q–qué dijiste?, no me vengas con eso Kagome –Inuyasha notó que subían las escaleras que lo llevarían a…– ¿O–Oye Kagome a donde nos dirigimos? –preguntó con voz temblorosa al ver a que habitación se acercaban.

–¿Pues a que más?, es obvio que nos dirigimos a hablar con el joven Sesshomaru. Es importante que…

–Oye Kagome… –el joven la detuvo abruptamente casi al frente de la puerta de la habitación, la hizo voltear a mirarlo, estaba muy equivocada si creía que…– ¿Acaso estás loca…?

–¿Eh? –la pelinegra se sorprendió de su pregunta, pero más porque… recordó las veces que su paciente le había hecho aquella pregunta: Aquella vez que él la había sorprendido causando que la bandeja del desayuno se volteara _;;¿Estás loca?;;_ , ya se había acostumbrado…Sonrió ante sus recuerdos.

–Creo que no había estado más cuerda– dijo determinada y sin más tocó la puerta.

–¿Q–qué? Kagome…

–Adelan… –el peliplata no pudo terminar de conceder la entrada cuando su enfermera abrió la puerta y pasó.

–Joven Sesshomaru debemos hablar… Es necesaria una conversación. –dijo firmemente sorprendiendo a su paciente.

El ambarino alzó leve una ceja, curioso por la acción de ella. La enfermera le miraba fijamente diciéndole aquello con mucho coraje.

–Te escucho.–le concedió. La chica acomodó una pequeña sonrisa a medio lado, supo que su amigo no había entrado detrás de ella.

–Bien, pero no es conmigo con quien va a hablar. Es con su hermano, deben hablar sobre el accidente, ya le he dicho algo, y esto es absolutamente necesario. –decía Kagome con una determinación que era nueva ante su paciente, pero ella no se percató de ello.

El peliplata se sorprendió de sus palabras, y más cuando en la puerta vio parado a Inuyasha, este se veía algo cabizbajo.

–_Sesshomaru…_

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha detrás de ella y luego miró a Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa– Verá usted, he hablado con Inuyasha sobre lo que dijo de su accidente, y él ya me contó lo que pasó. Y por sobretodo ya sé qué es lo que hace falta para remediar todo lo que está pasando…

–Kagome… –llamó Inuyasha tratando de que se callara.

–No Inuyasha. –se negó ella rotundamente. El hermano mayor observó con interior asombro la actitud de la azabache– ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitir que sigan como hasta ahora! Joven Sesshomaru, es el único que puede hacerle ver a Inuyasha que él no tiene la culpa de su accidente.

Ambos hermanos callaban, meditando lo que la pelinegra quería, tenía razón, el mayor de los hermanos pensó que después de eso, si todo salía bien, debía hablar con su enfermera.

–Además… –quiso añadir Kagome– Debes saber que el joven dijo algo que yo no te había dicho… –acomodó una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Inuyasha– él me dijo que no se arrepentía de haberte salvado.

Inuyasha volvió a sorprenderse y como con deseos de comprobarlo, miró a su hermano que le devolvió la mirada… Él había dicho eso, no lo había negado… Entonces supo que su amiga si tenía razón, tal vez no era tan descabellada su idea de juntarlos.

La pelinegra salió de la habitación, una vez afuera sonrió internamente, lo sabía, él también quería arreglar las cosas, su paciente si había accedido a hablar con su amigo, y, a pesar de que Inuyasha no lo demostrara él también lo deseaba, pero aunque pareciera difícil de creer, era tímido para eso, para enfrentar a su hermano con un tema como ese.

Pero para eso estaría ella. Algo orgullosa se alejó de la habitación. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien. No sabía por qué, pero la confianza que tenía en ellos…en él, en su paciente… Era extraña.

–Es alguien impredecible…me ha sorprendido… –dijo Sesshomaru viendo hacía la puerta, se refería a Kagome, Inuyasha le miró…

–Suele ser así… –habló en voz baja– a mí también me sorprendió, aunque ya la conozco lo menos esperaba era que… –dijo lo último con algo reproche…

–Se lo agradezco… –interrumpió el mayor viendo algún punto en la habitación delante de él, Inuyasha le miró sorprendido por lo que dijo… "Se lo agradecía"… –…De no haber actuado así probablemente yo no sabría nada sobre… que te sientes culpable Inuyasha.

–Yo…

.

.

La pelinegra después de bajar las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina, y al encontrarse a la cocinera no dudó en ayudarle. Pero también se le apeteció hacer una merienda para los hermanos, así que inició su cometido.

–Cuanto entusiasmo niña Kagome. Sigue así…

La chica rió ante el comentario de la anciana, era cierto, pero que más podía hacer si realmente no era común tener que **esos dos** estuvieran en la misma habitación… y hablando.

_–¿Cómo irán?... _–se preguntó pasados los minutos…

.

.

–¡Actué como un inmaduro! Debí esperarte y no debí tomar a Kanta. –le decía el menor a su hermano que le miraba pensando que tal vez si había tenido razón en lo que le había dicho hace un momento a su hermano. Él debió tratar antes de hablarle a Inuyasha y así aclararle aquello antes que nada.

–¿Como un inmaduro?… Esas palabras me recordaron a una persona… _Mi madre_... –pensó lo último suponiendo que Irazue había tenido alguna conversación con Inuyasha– Pero no debes disculparte por eso, tu no tenías la culpa de estar tanto tiempo sin siquiera ver a un caballo, y más a esa pequeña yegua a quien cuidaste cuando nació. Te comprendo… Sabes que yo también tenía una debilidad.

Inuyasha sabía a qué se refería– Pero en tu caso eso no era ninguna debilidad Sesshomaru, eres un prodigio en el fútbol desde siempre.

–No me sirvió de mucho. –respondió casi con enfado– No fue lo más importante para mí cuando mi padre quiso ayudarme… Hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso Inuyasha… –le miró–… Y tú… Eres importante para mí.

Inuyasha quedó paralizado ante tales palabras de quien creía que lo despreciaba, a quien veía como un hombre incapaz de decir tales cosas como una palabra de afecto… en todo caso hacía él… Aunque aquella impasibilidad no desapareciera de su rostro no podía dudar de aquellas palabras, que nunca podrían ser una broma viniendo de quien venía.

Tal vez cualquiera pensaría que eran palabras vacías, pero hubo algo que le hizo dudar de aquello. La inexpresiva mirada de Sesshomaru no mostraba la frialdad con las que algunas veces le había mirado. Y la seriedad del propio peliplata constataba lo que decía.

Sesshomaru lo notó, tal vez fue algo predecible que su hermano no creyera en sus palabras, nunca se las había dicho, ni con palabras, ni con hechos… Hasta ese día que su vida estuvo en peligro. Sin embargo él no lo había sabido detectar.

–Oye Sesshomaru no tienes que decir esas cosas…! Digo… –escondió su mirada a un lado.

–No te preocupes Inuyasha, no las repetiré…

El ambarino menor le vio levantarse de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana que había permanecido cubierta por la gruesa cortina.

–Solo no me retractaré. –continuó mientras levantaba con su mano la cortina, dejando ver tras ella los cristales de la ventana– No las olvides.

Se volteó a verlo directamente.– Así como tampoco me retracto de haberte rescatado aquel día, yo soy tu hermano mayor. Como tal actué y actuaré siempre… Aunque tú no lo veas. –se giró dándole la espalda.

–Sesshomaru… –procesó Inuyasha las palabras del ambarino.

.

.

–Entonces… Supongo que ya todo está bien entre ustedes…-decía la pelinegra con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

La enfermera había tocado la puerta y pasado a la habitación donde aún se encontraban ambos hermanos.

–Kagome no vayas a seguir con eso… –habló típicamente Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido, la azabache sabía bien que él siempre lo negaría.

–Creo que voy a tomar eso como un sí. –habló con su mirada hacia el techo.

–Kagome al menos no me interrumpas quieres, después de todo esto es tu culpa.

–Inuyasha controla tus palabras quieres… –el segundo ambarino notó su naciente exasperación– Había traído una merienda saludable para los dos, pero ahora dudo mucho que te la dé a ti –le decía con mohín.

–¡Oye pero si yo no…!

–¡No es necesario!, sé que vas intentar disculparte.

–Tampoco he dicho eso. –Inuyasha miro a su hermano para decirle eso. El mayor acomodó sus facciones en una pequeña muestra de burla.

–Aay, ahora ambos se están burlando de mí. Ooy si no fuera porque soy su enfermera ya no le diera nada a ninguno… Pero ya es tarde para decir eso. –bufó con expresión de abatimiento para extenderle a ambos la merienda.

–¿Qué es esto?, ¿café?

La chica alzo su mirada asesina al ambarino menor. ¿Era una **broma**?

–Es café con leche desnatada y galletas bajas en calorías, este no es un café normal, no lo compares. –le recriminó fuertemente con una vena dibujada en su cabeza, el ambarino la ignoró.

Había obligado a Inuyasha a que no se saliera de la habitación y comiera ahí. Sonrió al saber y percibir el ligero pero importante cambio de atmósfera en el ambiente, la relación de los hermanos. No era que ahora conversarían seguido, pero para empezar, ahora ambos intercambiaban miradas, e Inuyasha no podía ocultar lo ha gusto que se sentía con su hermano mayor.

¿Qué se abrían dicho?... sintió la curiosidad.

Volteó a ver a su paciente. Ese momento cambió entonces. Permaneció admirándolo solo a él mientras este aún no se percataba de ello. Pero pensó que la emoción en su pecho ahora estaría más justificada. Estaba agradecida y satisfecha, contenta por lo que consiguió en el día con su paciente y su amigo. Ahora no podía verle como alguien indiferente e insensible, ahora de hecho pensaba que nunca lo había llegado a ver realmente como insensible.

Ahora quería decírselo, expresarle aquello que seguramente él no se había dado cuenta que ella descubrió. Era un buen hermano.

La pelinegra sumergida en pensamientos no se dio de cuenta que unos grandes y curiosos ojos dorados la miraban con atención. Para el dueño no pasaba desapercibido lo particular de la mirada de aquellos achocolatados… y lo que aquellos guardaban…

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**En otro lado del país… Cuidad Hiroshima**

–_Yaken ya estará por llegar a Tokio. Eso es bueno… _–pensaba la hermosa ex esposa de Taisho mientras cepillaba con sus manos su larga y perfecta cabellera plateada que estaba suelta.

Ya se iría a la cama, pero antes se tomaría un relajante té que la ayudaría a descansar y dormir. Después del incidente en casa de Taisho hace días no la había pasado muy bien en su trabajo, incluso su asistente le dijo que estaba algo estresada.

Se levantó alejándose del espejo de su peinadora, su pijama de blusa y pantalón sofisticados era cubierta por la bata de seda apenas puesta, salió de su habitación.

–¿Señora Irazue desea que le prepare algo?

–Abi, yo solo he salido por mi té. –le dijo volteando a verla, la joven de abundantes cabellos negros, era su mano derecha en la empresa y en parte, compañera, atractiva sin duda pero de un malhumorado y huraño carácter, probablemente por eso le caía bien.

–Señora Irazue tal vez no le va a gustar nada lo que le voy a decir pero tiene visita.

–¿Visita? ¿A esta hora? –se detuvo ante sus palabras, eran pasadas las 8:30.

–Sí, le sorprenderá saber… que se trata nada más y nada menos que de su ex esposo, el Señor Taisho.

–¿Qué? –frunció levemente el ceño preguntándose qué haría ahí ese hombre.

–¿Diré que no lo dejen pasar verdad? –supuso la chica que con el teléfono en la mano se disponía a dar la orden al vigilante.

La peliplata solo lo pensó unos momentos, obviamente no era tan rara la hora de esa visita, considerando lo ocupado que era su ex esposo. Sin embargo, ¿para qué estaría en su casa?, la última vez ella se había comportado vergonzosamente a su propia parecer… pensó la posibilidad de que quizás le reclame o cuestione. _No_.

–Espera Abi. Mejor déjalo entrar. –ordenó deteniéndola.

–¿Pero a qué se debe eso? Pensé que…

–No sé qué pretende él viniendo aquí… Pero si llega a comportarse impertinente, me daré el lujo de correrlo. –expresó adentrándose en la cocina.

–Ya entiendo… En seguida vuelvo.

Irazue dejando el té en la sala entró en su habitación, se observó en el espejo, estaba en ropas de dormir, no era lo más adecuado pero ya no podía cambiarse. No imaginó la visita de Taisho, era inesperada, así que como tal lo atendería.

Apretó el cinturón de su bata ahora no tan holgada. Tomó la parte central de su flequillo con un gancho a lo alto de su cabeza, como siempre solía usarlo; dejando el resto de su cabello suelto se admiró por última vez antes de salir.

–_No tengo por qué preocuparme por eso…_ –después de todo ese hombre no tenía el derecho de venir a verla cuando quisiera y sin avisar, para qué se arreglaría ella… – _Aunque sigo pensando que este no es mi mejor color…_ –se quejó casi infantilmente tomando con sus dedos la tela colgante de su manga.

Elegantemente se adentró a la sala donde el empresario ya estaba, sin prestarle demasiada atención le miró de lado mientras rodeaba los muebles, él se puso de pie– Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Irazue. –saludó igual, pero no tan seco como ella.

–Supongo que por la hora serás breve. –tomó asiento alejada del hombre.

Taisho sonrió internamente ante la franqueza de la ambarina– Así es.

Ante la confirmación del hombre la peliplata satisfecha cerró sus ojos que no le habían visto fijamente hasta ahora. Más luego de unos momentos de solo silencio los abrió para ver con cuestionamiento al peliplata, ¿acaso no le había dicho que iba a ser **breve**?, se encontró con su mirada puesta fijamente en ella.

Taisho no pudo evitar admirar por unos momentos a la mujer, recostada en el mueble con piernas cruzadas, el pantalón de algodón al igual que la bata en tonalidad de un pálido verde oliva le sentaban bien. Pero eso no tenía que sorprenderlo, Irazue era una reconocida diseñadora de moda, tanto como dentro y fuera de Japón, como también en Europa por sus diseños y su particular belleza, dueña de un estilo único que le había atraído en el momento que la conoció, algo que no era común en él.

Desde siempre había procurado usar solo lo mejor, lo que la hacía una de las mejores vestidas siempre, y aunque no parecía orgullosa de su ropa informal aun así ahora se veía hermosa. Su cabello suelto, tanto tiempo sin verlo en toda su magnificencia.

–¿Taisho no dijiste acaso que serias breve? –le recordó _delicadamente_ (Nótese el sarcasmo)

–Veo que me tienes rencor. –le dijo volteando al frente– Nuestra última conversación me dejó inquietado.

La peliplata no demostró emoción en su rostro pero no le gustó nada el tema aunque ya se lo esperaba– Sé directo, dime lo que me quieres decir. Supuse que querrías hablar de eso, me imaginé que podrías cuestionármelo… Pero al final tú no harías eso. –dijo lo último apartando su mirada a un lado. Algo desanimada y apagada, Taisho reconocía bien esos gestos en ella, solo los mostraba con él y Sesshomaru.

–Eso es verdad, es bueno saber que aún me conoces.

La ambarina decidió ignorar sus palabras, era mejor– Eso no tiene importancia Taisho, pero no te confundas, a mí ya no me afectan tus palabras. Por eso… –calló apartando su mirada.

Taisho la miró unos momentos…– Ya lo sé… –afirmó, y la manera en que lo hizo le hizo saber a Irazue que tal vez ese hombre no se creía del todo sus palabras– Escucha Irazue, quiero que vayas a ver a nuestro hijo Sesshomaru.

La mujer creyó no escuchar bien, volteo a verlo cuando él se levantó del mueble y caminó serenamente para estar a unos dos pasos frente a ella, la peliplata lo miró hacia arriba fijamente con interna intriga, ¿se debía a un cambio de parecer repentino? Ella también se puso de pie.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre este tema y otras cosas… –le decía tranquilamente– también es que no puedo ir a ver a Sesshomaru muy pronto… Pero para eso me gustaría que cenáramos.

Irazue hizo muda su pregunta, permaneció viéndole fijamente, tal vez encontrando la razón o la mentira en sus palabras, ¿una invitación?…– ¿Una cena?

–Sí. –apartó su mirada– No es muy adecuado que te haga una visita a estas horas de la noche. Por eso creo que es mejor así, antes de que vayas a Tokio por supuesto. –volvió a verla solo para enfocarse nuevamente en sus intensos ojos dorados.

–Sobre eso… –ella bajo su mirada como pensándolo, dudando de esa propuesta, subió su mirada a su izquierda para ver al final del pasillo a su asistente en el interior de la cocina, esta le veía interrogante, entrecerró levemente por unos instantes sus ojos para después observar a Taisho– Está bien…

El peliplata tuvo la tentación de sonreír… Ella continuó– Pero solo que no sea en tu casa Taisho. –pidió (u ordenó) la ambarina con decisión.

El hombre asintió– De acuerdo. –dio un paso hacia atrás girando a medias su cuerpo– Entonces supongo que reservaré en aquel restaurante. ¿El viernes?

La mujer volvió a meditarlo, esta vez unió sus manos a la altura de su estómago, donde su cintura empezaba a mostrarse envuelta por la estreches del cinturón – Supongo, me iré el sábado… Y por cierto, no es necesario que me busques, solo dime la dirección y…

Taisho no dijo nada, en ese momento hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos que solo se miraban, el hombre negó con la mirada a la petición, la mujer no se intimidaría por su insistente mirada, pero aun así aceptó que ese hombre había ganado, pasaría por ella, _como si aún fueran algo_… El hombre mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante la ya pactada futura reunión, habló– Bien, es hora de irme.

La mujer miró la puerta y después volteó a llamar con la mirada a la pelinegra curiosa que enseguida salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya no habiendo nada más que decir o hacer solo fijó su mirada en su ex esposo.

Curioso, cualquiera diría que había incomodidad en ellos… Taisho se volteó hacia ella y le indicó con la mirada hacia el sofá donde había estado sentado, la mujer bajó su vista a la dirección indicada pero no había nada, solo el mueble vacío, volvió a fruncir la mirada y le miró nuevamente, esta vez él estaba avanzando hacia ella– Irazue le avisaré la hora a tu asistente… –la peliplata notó la cercanía que tomaba pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

Taisho se acercó a ella e inesperadamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla, un roce de duración más larga de lo que debería.

–Adiós. –se despidió y sin inmutarse se dio la vuelta para alejarse, inclinar su cabeza antes de salir hacia la pelinegra que igualmente le reverenció, y cerró la puerta una vez hubo salido el empresario, que… imperceptible a ellas, **sonreía.**

Irazue pestañeó un par de veces, había abierto más sus ámbares ojos, estuvo segura de que Taisho pudo notar su asombro cuando le había visto por última vez a los ojos, y ni siquiera podía asegurar que más había visto en sus amarillos ojos.

–¿Qué… es lo que pretende? –pregunto casi para ella, se llevó una mano a la misma mejilla que había rosado el hombre. ¿Acaso quería que ella deseara su contacto?

–Creo que mejor vaya a descansar, debe meditarlo usted. –le dijo su acompañante– Yo me iré a dormir. Con permiso.

Irazue decidió hacerle caso, algo inquietada se encaminó atravesando la sala.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

Kagome se bajó del auto, ya no estaba en casa Taisho, había regresado ya a su departamento por fin, un poco más temprano pero eso no era tan malo, descansaría y estaría con Rin.

Algo distraída subió los escalones y abrió la puerta… Gracias a Kami que no había sido interceptada por sus cachorros… Detuvo sus pasos y suspiró, miró a varios lados y unió sus manos… esa era una muestra de cómo estaba: Preocupada… angustiada. Algo desorientada. ¿Era para menos?

–_Inuyasha lo notó… Inuyasha se dio de cuenta que algo… Está pasando conmigo… _–pensó el motivo de su estado…

Se lo había dicho, su amigo antes de que ella se fuera de la casa le había detenido para preguntarle aquello…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

–Kagome quiero preguntarte algo…

La azabache se detuvo en la puerta y se giró levemente ante la solicitud del peliplata.

–¿Si Inuyasha?

–No quiero involucrarme en tus asuntos… Es algo que supuse hace un rato cuando te vi pero…

–¿Es algo malo Inuyasha...? –preguntó lo que le parecía, el joven hacia largas pausas al hablar.

–No lo sé… –otra pausa–…Kagome, ¿sientes algo por Sesshomaru?

La chica abrió más los ojos ante la pregunta. Su corazón se aceleró al oírla, y de quien la oía. –_Pero qué…_

–Que… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?... –preguntó con voz temblorosa–… No esperaba que me preguntaras una cosa como esa. –apuñó su mano.

–Yo tampoco pero… Puedes decírmelo, fue por tu mirada allá arriba…

–Yo… –sus ojos temblaron mientras comenzaban a humedecerse– No he… yo he tratado de que no sea así…

**Continuará…**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**Hola, lamento la demora…! ((De hecho me tardé mucho!))) ((No tengo cara para hablar))**

**Por fin lo terminé, así que se los dejo… ((ya era tiempo))**

**^_^ uffff… (No, no fue tan difícil… (Nah mentira creo que lo fue _¿por qué?_ No sé :P )**

**Pos… a mí me encantó nuestro Sessh… la verdad, creo que como demonio no diría ese tipo de palabras –a Inu–, pero al menos como humano, alguna vez las mencionaría… **

**Y yo lloraría ;_; … okno…**

**Los suegros se manifestaron, :) **

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Y como recompensa o algo… ya no demoraré el siguiente… va a estar pronto… ((trabajo en ello))**

**(Arigato por sus comen…) :3**


	12. Antes de marcharse

.

.

–Yo tampoco pero… Puedes decírmelo, fue por tu mirada allá arriba…

Kagome trataba de que su respuesta no se demorara tanto, pero estaba desconcertada, sin embargo no era capaz de negar esa pregunta fácilmente, más bien… debía ser sincera, con Inuyasha…

–Yo… –sus ojos temblaron mientras comenzaban a humedecerse– No he… yo he tratado de que no sea así… Enserio Inuyasha, yo no he buscado fijarme en él. Y no creo que sea algo inevitable, de verdad que estoy trabajando en ello. –casi se sentía desesperada.

–Entonces… –el joven ahora si se mostraba sorprendido… ¿Acaso no era él quien había preguntado?– eso quiere decir… Que tú…

–No. Yo no he dicho nada. Solo dije que… –bajó su mirada tras su flequillo– Todavía no estoy segura de nada, no te puedo contestar bien…

Había sido sincera, pero ahora no sabía por qué se sentía así, mal… debía irse.

–Hasta luego Inuyasha…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Volvió a suspirar… un suspiro grande y pesado. Ahora estaba en casa, todo estaría bien.

Al menos por el resto del día… Cuando estaba en Casa Taisho era imposible no pensar en su paciente y su situación, pero trataría de no hacerlo en su casa.

–Pero si eres tú Kagome. Llegaste temprano. –la chica se giró a ver a la anciana de ya cabellos grises, la anciana Kaede.

–Eh, si, menos mal… Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo lo último bajando su mirada a un lado.

–Quizás, pero primero te recomiendo que subas a ver a Rin.

– ¿Pasó algo con ella?

–No estoy segura, pero de todos modos le debes atención ¿no, Kagome?

–Si, por supuesto, ya subo. –Claro. Su hermana pequeña se merecía su atención, aunque la misma niña a veces le recordaba su trabajo y a su paciente con sus extrañas preguntas.

Medio tocó la puerta con flores– Rin. Ya llegué hermanita.

La azabache acomodó una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, la niña que llamaba estaba sentada sobre su cajón con sus peluches mas grandes a su lado, estaba cabizbaja.

–Hola hermana. –saludó algo apagada. Kagome se preocupó, ¿quién no lo haría al ver a su pequeña así?

– ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

–Si… Hermana dime, ¿cumpliste con la apuesta? –Kagome se sorprendió, y en parte, un pequeño recordatorio de su día en la casa Taisho.

–Pues sí… Me fue bien y mal. Pero si cumplí con la apuesta… –respondió sincera mientras se sentaba a su lado–… ¿Y tú?

–Yo… Pues… Supongo que sí pero… pero… –Rin calló sus palabras volteando al suelo.

– ¿Mm?... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso Juromaru te dijo algo malo…o Kaigeromaru…?

–No… yo si pude hablarle, hablé con él apenas salí, pero… Bueno, podría decirse que me fue bien. Juromaru me dijo que me entendía, que no aceptaba la conducta de su hermano, pero… Luego de eso…

– _¿Rin está nerviosa…? _–se preguntó algo incrédula al verla jugar con sus dedos.

–Juromaru me dijo algo raro hermana. No me lo esperaba, me dijo que yo le agradaba y que era una niña… lista y linda. –la azabache empezaba a formular una pregunta en su mente–… Después de eso, se acercó mucho mí, me acercó su cara y yo… Y yo…

– ¿Mm? –Kagome creyó no escuchar bien… ¿Ese niño la…

–Y yo…

–_¡¿Ah?! _–la chica pestañeó varias veces.

–Y yo lo empujé… –la pelinegra casi cae al suelo con la continuación– Y le pegué, ¡¿tú crees que estuvo mal hermana?!

La chica tuvo que cubrir su boca para que su risa no saliera. Ahora entendía… Ese niño había intentado "besar" a Rin... ¿Y ella le había **pegado**? Una gota corrió por su nuca mientras se apresuró a responderle…

–Am, ¡no, no!, por supuesto que no Rin… De hecho creo que… Eres una niña muy buena.

–¿Enserio hermana…? Yo creí que…

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras negaba con la garganta– Hermanita eres una niña muy especial. Juromaru se dio de cuenta de eso, ¿no es tan malo para ti o si?, digo, a ti te agrada él.

–Si Kagome pero… yo ya te dije que no quiero… –la pequeña tenia vergüenza, sus mejillas rojas lo decían. Pero era sincera.

–Está bien, si recuerdo eso y estoy de acuerdo. Hiciste bien. Pero ahora creo que debes aclarar las cosas. No precisamente tú pero estoy segura de que él intentará hablarte para disculparse.

–Yo creía que era al revés.

–¿Como crees? Juromaru no tuvo malas intenciones, pero aun así se disculpará, y cuando lo haga debes decirle que quieres ser su amiga. Con eso será suficiente, la verdad, con que le digas eso, seguro aceptará.

–La verdad estaré feliz con ser su amiga, eso es lo que quiero.

–Y la verdad Rin, eso es bueno, si son amigos ahora ese lazo podrá crecer con el tiempo y transformarse en otra cosa. Permanecer a su lado acompañándole es a lo más que se puede aspirar, ya que, si haces eso, y eres parte de su vida no importa el **lugar **que ocupes, ya que eso puede **cambiar** en el futuro… –decía la chica. Sus ojos chocolates se iluminaban, ella creía en sus palabras, pero fue Rin quien le devolvió la esperanza.

–Hermana tú eres así con el joven Sesshomaru. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

– ¿Mm? –La azabache pestañeó y cerró los ojos– Crees en eso… ¿no?

–Kagome, creo que tengo razón, tú eres quien está con ese joven, lo ves todos los días. No creo que haya otra mujer que lo vea tan seguido ¿o si?

Kagome bajó su mirada, era inevitable no caer en la realidad de las palabras de la pequeña, su día a día…era con él… Así tampoco era inevitable que una extraña esperanza se formara para ella. Pero no. Ella se negó al darse cuenta. Aunque más que su enfermera era como una compañera, solo ella pensaba eso. De seguro su paciente no la veía así. ¿Qué sería necesario para lograr…

–_Ocupar un lugar en su corazón…_

.

.

.

–Sango, necesito un gran favor de tu parte… en realidad es una invitación a que me acompañes…

La azabache se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba con su castaña amiga. Ambas sentadas en su cama de sabanas rosas, en las cuales estaban esparcidas las prendas de la pelinegra junto a una maleta abierta.

Sango echó una mirada a su amiga, ¿un favor?... ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le pasaba esa tarde?… ¿o mejor dicho, lo que le había pasado ese día? No se lo había querido decir pero ella conociéndola bien sabía que algo le pasaba– Dime Kagome. Pídeme lo que sea.

–¡Eso está muy bien Sango!... entonces… –Oh no, la chica pensó que tal vez no debía haberle concedido eso a Kagome tan pronto…– Entonces te voy a pedir que me acompañes, es a Argentina.

La castaña veía como la pelinegra había dejado la ropa para acercarse a ella y tomarle de las manos con sus ojos como estrellas. ¿Ese truco no le fallaba no? Cierto amigo de ambas, Miroku solía hacer eso, pero tomarle las manos con otras intenciones.

–Está bien Kagome te acompañaré, ¿iremos mañana?...–entonces cayó en la petición… – Espera. ¿Dijiste Argentina?... ¡Kagome!

–Jejeje… Por favor Sango. Yo sé, está un poco lejos. Y repentino…–la azabache jugó con sus dedos.

–No solo es lejos. Es al otro lado del mundo. Tienes que avisarme con más tiempo Kagome, creo que fuiste descuidada.

–Lo siento Sango… es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza… –la pelinegra apartó su mirada al suelo.

Eso era cierto. Muchas cosas que a veces la hacían despistarse de la realidad y de lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos cafés de su amiga comprendieron sus palabras. Pero más que todo, a su propia mirada chocolate.

–Lo haré… –respondió repentinamente, la azabache le miró un poco sorprendida– Viajaré contigo, pero con una condición… Dime qué es lo que te pasa Kagome. Sabes a lo que me refiero…

–¿Mm?... _Se refiere a por qué me veo como si estuviera triste por algo_… –suspiró… y miro a su amiga a los ojos– Te contaré cuando vayamos camino a nuestro viaje.

La castaña sonrió y asintió.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

–_Bien… Creo que no todo es tan malo, ahora Sango al menos va a acompañarme en Suramérica así que no tendré que ir sola con Rin. Además… Ahora podré hablar con ella. Lo que me pasa con el joven, Sango tal vez me comprenda y sea de gran ayuda para olvidar esta locura. _

Higurashi levantó su vista al cielo donde los rayos del sol le daban ese tono amarillento. Esa mañana empezaba a transcurrir más rápido, solo esperaba no tener el día pesado, ya que viajaría y por más que no fuera un deseado viaje al menos era algo oportuno.

Sin embargo, la casa Taisho esa mañana estaba algo ajetreada, contrariándola de su mañana **pacífica,** en la mansión se alojaban nuevos huéspedes, y esa mañana, la chica debía soportar a las tormentosas visitas.

–Bueno al menos no me siento tan mal ahora que estoy aquí… Soy un caso perdido.

Se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal, tenia intenciones de tocar para que tal vez el anciano Mioga viniera, pero después de que tocó varias veces unos pasos algo entorpecidos se escucharon. Más que eso… una nada agradable voz **chillona**.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a quien pertenecía tal voz pues la puerta fue abierta por su aparente dueño… Un ancianito de ojos grandes, y una raramente chistosa apariencia.

El anciano la vio con detenimiento. Y luego…– Bueno niña no piensas pasar. ¿Quien eres tú? Es muy temprano para visitas amistosas.

Casi juraría que era un reclamo, su voz por poco la hace dar un saltito. ¿Acaso estaba enojado el hombrecito? ¿Había hecho algo malo a ese hombre? Mejor dicho, se apresuró a contestarle– Eh, señor yo soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

–¿Higurashi...? –el hombrecito entrecerró sus grandes y redondos ojos saboreando el apellido. Se veía chistoso, no había duda– ¡Ah, ya sé quien eres, eres la enfermera!

La chica se sorprendió un poco. Vio hacia otro lado– Si, soy la enfermera… –¿Qué mas era?... Claro… Y ahora que pensaba–… Y usted debe ser el Señor… Yaken, el que viene para cuidar del joven Sesshomaru.

–Si, así es. Pero te equivocas, yo tenia mucho tiempo sin venir así que quería hacerle una visita.

En el momento que hablaba la chica le prestó mas atención al brazo del hombrecito, estaba enyesado. ¿Él tambien abría tenido un accidente? Pobre, pero ya sabia que al menos junto a su paciente no había sido, pues ya conocía que era lo que había pasado. La chica caminó unos pasos dentro de la casa.

–Tiene razón, a mi me lo dijo el joven Sessho… –detuvo sus palabras, pues divisó en la escalera a quien estaba por nombrar.

Su paciente estaba bajando las escaleras, ¿pero no era muy temprano?, y además que no era como que acostumbrara a bajar, si él no solía… sin embargo eso no era nada malo, al contrario, si era muy agradable la sensación de verlo al llegar, él le dirigió su vista a sus ojos.

–…¿Joven?... –se preguntó la razón de que bajara de su habitación. A ella le costaba mucho hacerlo bajar…– _¿Acaso el señor Yaken fue el que…? _–giró su vista al ancianito a su lado, claro que tuvo que bajar su mirada… ((Es que la diferencia de tamaños es algo cómica))

Al verla mirando interrogante a su cuidador y con un dedo en la mejilla supo que se preguntaba por el alboroto y su presencia en la planta baja de la casa. Pero… en parte él mismo tambien debía hacerse la misma pregunta. Por supuesto era absurdo pensar que había bajado solo por que se lo pidieron tan fastidiosamente.

Si había visto su reloj, mirando la hora que marcaba supuso la pronta llegada de la enfermera. Por coincidir con ella era que había bajado. ¿Pero eso no era absurdo también?

–Qué raro que baje a esta hora, ¿fue usted señor Yaken? –la pregunta de la chica no se vio contestada tan de prisa como la exclamación de la niña que la hizo devolver su vista hacia su paciente.

–¿Mi tío Sesshomaru bajó de esa habitación porque yo se lo pedí verdad?… –¿una sobrina?, la pelinegra se intrigó más viendo a la pequeña, de una edad no más que la de Rin, era una niña de cabellos plateados, sus ojos era morados y su piel bronceada…– No se crea tanto señor Yaken…

Se terminó burlando la pequeña al lado de las piernas del peliplata. Parecía un buena niña pero…

–¿Qué cosas dices mocosa? Te estás burlando. Mira que no te creas tan importante para el señor, fui yo quien…

–Yaken… Cállate.

Esa gélida voz hizo estremecer no solo al nombrado. La pelinegra casi se abraza al ancianito. Nunca había escuchado esa voz proveniente de su paciente. Casi le da un tic en el ojo por el asombro. No le gustaría volver a escucharla. Y parece que a Yaken tampoco.

–Tío Sesshomaru ya vamos a desayunar. Quiero cereales de la señora Shoga. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

–Shiori… Basta. –la niña siguió a la cocina a desayunar seguida de lejos por el peliplata, que antes de irse miró de nuevo a la enfermera que aun no se normalizaba del todo.

–Niña comienza a trabajar ¿qué esperas?

–Sí, sí, está bien. –la chica asintió varias veces mientras veía al ahora gruñón anciano irse a la cocina.

Al verlo irse soltó un suspiro. Ese Yaken solía pagar las cosas así. _Hump, ya no me cae tan bien. _

–Kagome. Veo que ya conociste a ese anciano loco.

La chica volteó a ver a Inuyasha. Recuerdos de su conversación pasada acudieron a ella. Que tonta era. Probablemente su amigo no le tomaría la importancia que ella. El ambarino notó el cambio en la expresión de la chica.

–Kagome no te preocupes por lo demás… –le chica le miró algo sorprendida, ¿la comprendía?– Oye. Mejor preocúpate por sobrevivir a ese viejo loco de Yaken y a esa niña que está con Sesshomaru. No te hagas ilusiones ya que no es la niña tierna que aparenta.

Kagome sonrió y más lo hizo internamente. ¿Es que a Inuyasha nadie le simpatizaba?– Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo.

Lo que siguió de ese día que transcurrió más rápido de lo que se esperaba fue que nuestra chica azabache trató de hacer sus tareas como normalmente lo hacia, sin embargo hubo algo que la inquietaba, no seria precisamente que parecía que ella quería huir de algún dialogo con su paciente, pues quería evitar algún tipo de reacción que empeorara su trabajo.

.

.

.

Su día había terminado. Ahora quedaba el viaje pero había algo que le intrigaba. Su paciente, el joven Sesshomaru había tratado de preguntarle algo. O de hablar con ella… cosa que ella no había permitido…

–_Puede que sea una equivocación mía, pero creo que tenía algo que decirme antes de irme. Aun así es como si yo lo fuera evitado. No sé porque pero esa niña siempre estaba con él. Y no paraba de mirarle. Pero es ridículo pensar que esa pequeña me cae mal por eso._

– ¡Ooi no puedo caer en tonterías, no más! –exclamó bajando de golpe sus puños a sus piernas.

– ¿Kagome estás loca?

– ¿Ah? No Inuyasha no me prestes atención… Sigue conduciendo… –dijo lo ultimo en voz baja mientras miraba al frente.

–Cómo puedo estar tranquilo. Creo que contigo nadie puede. Ya dime, ¿pasa algo?

– ¿Algo de qué? –era tonto preguntarlo, ya tenia una idea de la respuesta.

–Pues del tonto de mi hermano. No sé por qué pero el día de hoy soportó más a Shiori que de costumbre. Mientras tú estuviste más _**delicada**_ que otros días. Ojalá no se te esté contagiando…

– ¿De qué hablas? Lo que pasa es que… El señor Yaken es algo molesto –en ese momento fue mentira. La verdad el ancianito no había influido mucho en su poca paciencia o en su fastidio…

–Como sea. Mañana me dijo Sango que quieren que las acompañemos al aeropuerto por el viaje que harán. Supongo que serán días ligeramente más molestos que el resto.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Al menos no va a faltarte nadie a quien molestar.

–No solo es eso, supongo que Sesshomaru va a estar mas amargado estos días.

Ahí estaban otra vez hablando de él… además Inuyasha parecía indiferente al efecto que el tema significaba– No, no hay razón para eso…

–Tú lo eres. Por alguna razón eso ha cambiado en él. Así que apresúrate en volver. No lo soportaremos mucho tiempo.

–No… no digas eso Inuyasha… –aun ahora podía tener tiempo para sonrojarse. Lo que quería era que nunca ese tonto le fuera dicho eso… ella se pasaría tiempo extrañando a su paciente. Pero ese no era mutuo. ¿Cuantas probabilidades había de eso?

Muchas… Ciertamente, "muchas" veces a su parecer había intentado que la enfermera que tenía y él pudieran permanecer sin molestias para hablarle por fin en algo que trataría que pareciera un agradecimiento de su parte. Por lo que había hecho el día anterior, por lo que había logrado en su relación de hermano con Inuyasha.

¿Es que para ella eso era muy fácil o muy normal de lograr?. Si así era estaba equivocada. Ni su propio padre se había ocupado en juntar a sus dos hijos, en cambio ella si lo había hecho.

–_Kagome…_ –mencionó en su mente aquel nombre por el que nunca la había llamado...– _¿por qué no te diste cuenta de tu hazaña?... y yo si…_

Para ese entonces ya estaba en su cama nuevamente. Había tomado la cena y lo que restaba de noche la pasaría meditando. Pero además, pasaría días pensando… pues Kagome, su enfermera no estaría en el país por ese tiempo.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

–¡Oye, oye Inuyasha, ¿me podrías decir a dónde vas con tanto apuro?!

–¿Yaken es que tú nunca duermes? Si no lo haces al menos respeta el sueño de los demás quieres. Y el de Sesshomaru.

–No seas ignorante, el señor ya esta despierto, y además es muy temprano ni siquiera se ha hecho el desayuno.

–Lo sé. Tengo que hacer algo ahora no molestes que tengo que salir.– le respondió ya alejándose, puesto que si se quedaba no terminaría de discutir con el viejo nunca– _Qué molesto es ese anciano, no ve que tengo que ir por Kagome y Sango._

––––––––Inuyasha es muy temprano amigo… –una voz soñolienta detrás del teléfono se excusaba inútilmente.

––––––––Miroku eres un perezoso, si no vas esas señoritas se van a encargar de ti cuando regresen de Argentina.

––––––––Espera, está bien iré… Pero pasa por mí después, apenas me estoy levantando…

––––––––Miroku no nos retrases y está pendiente de tu celular, te marcaré cuando vaya por ti.

––––––––Solo te pido el favor de que no les menciones de mi olvido a las muchachas, Sango ha estado _**ligeramente**_ más agresiva últimamente….

––––––––Está bien.

El peliplata colgó la llamada y se dispuso a apagar el automóvil. ¿Por qué era el único puntual de su grupo? Se bajó de su deportivo y se encaminó hacia la puerta del edificio. Al menos Kagome y Sango estarían listas.

–Inuyasha, eres muy puntual, aun no estamos listas. –la azabache abrió la puerta dejando verse recibiendo al ambarino.

Inuyasha le miró, hace mucho no le veía con vestido– ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Acaso no me dijeron que pasara por ustedes temprano?

–Baja lo voz quieres. Además es que estás ciego. Aun no estoy lista. Y si te lo digo tambien es por Rin… –le respondió Kagome mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura. A juzgar por la mirada de su amigo ella se había arreglado con mucho éxito. La verdad no solía salir mucho. Pero en ese día estaba usando un minivestido de falda corta pero adecuada para donde irían, en color blanco y cinturón azul junto a zapatillas y su por fin suelta cabellera negra.

–Joven Inuyasha discúlpame por ser tan lenta...

El ambarino vio las lagrimas de la pequeña mini Kagome y se desconcertó…– O–oye niña que te pasa, no vayas a llorar… Digo… –Kagome lo vio desde lejos tratando de que Rin no llorase, claro que la pequeña lo hacia apropósito, pues Inuyasha nunca podía evitar su extraña reacción cuando veía a una niña o mujer llorar. Lo cual podía ser algo cómico, pero tierno.

.

.

. **En el camino…**

–Vamos a tener que hacer una parada en mi casa, es necesario.

Ante el anuncio del ambarino la azabache que iba en la parte de atrás le miró por el espejo retrovisor. Ya habían pasado por Sango y Miroku, pero…

–¿Qué quieres decir con "una parada"?

–Pues que vamos hacia allá. Y no te quejes porque dijiste que vamos muy temprano. –replicó Inuyasha.

–Pero es que, Inuyasha yo pensaba pasar a ir a dejarle flores a mi padre antes de ir a la iglesia.

Silencio… Inuyasha no replicó más… pero eso solo significaba algo: Qué no aceptaba excusas.

–_Iremos hacia allá…_ –se resignó pensando la chica. Total, que fueran hasta allá no significaba que ella vería al joven Taisho… o peor aún, que se fuera a bajar del auto.

–¿Quieres bajarte a saludar Kagome?

Ahora Inuyasha y Sango la empujaban a hacerlo… Pero…

–¿Tú tambien Sango?...

¿Pero por qué quieres que lo haga? Trato de no pensar en entrar a esa casa por hoy. No sé que pasa con ustedes…

– ¿Mm?

La castaña le miró y luego a Miroku a su lado. ¿Qué había dicho?, había visto la añoranza tan extraña de la chica y solo se lo había sugerido, es más, solo se lo preguntaba. Suspiró, no sabia aun que era lo que le pasaba, pero deseaba saberlo pronto.

En la entrada vislumbraron al peliplata que esperaban. Hasta que habló.

–Kagome, dice Sesshomaru que quiere que entres un momento.

La chica se sorprendió. _¿Qué?_ No podía ser… o bueno sí– ¿Qué quieres decir, estás bromeando Inuyasha?

–No, no lo haría, apresúrate quieres, o llegaremos tarde a esa misa.

Con su vista abajo, aun sin aceptarlo del todo empezó a bajarse del auto. Caminando nada rápido para adentrarse a la sala. Miró las escaleras. Luego pensó en su presentación, no sabia si sentirse avergonzada. Lo hizo. Pero como no sentirse nerviosa, si bien estaba "bonita" a su parecer, eso no disminuía su miedo. ¿Además, él pensaría eso tambien…?

Un movimiento le hizo mirar hacia el salón, encontrándose ahí a su mayor preocupación, el joven estaba ahí, este tambien le miró y ella trató de reaccionar rápido pestañeando.

–Joven, yo me… dirigía a su habitación. Inuyasha no me dijo que estaría aquí…

Y ya no dijo más… esperando respuesta claro. Pero empeorando las cosas Sesshomaru guardó algo de silencio mientras la observaba. ¿Tan diferente se veía con vestido?

Ciertamente no parecía la misma chica cuando iba a trabajar a la Casa Taisho como su enfermera. ¿Qué hacía detallándola? Debía verse patético, aunque eso fuera si se pudiera apreciar lo que pensaba, pero gracias a su inexpresivo rostro eso no era nada fácil. Pero con el que él supiera lo que hacía era suficiente para sorprenderse. Pues no cualquier mujer bien vestida se ganaba su aceptación, pero eso no era lo único que Higurashi se había ganado de él.

¿Se convertiría en un hombre enamoradizo por ella?

La bocina molesta de un ambarino afuera de la casa llegó a los oídos de ambos. La azabache volteó, el cabello se acomodó en su mejilla.

–Debo apurarme… –le miró– Justo ahora vamos a una misa, es por el asunto del viaje. Parece raro pero… Es una tradición.

Kagome bajó su mirada, recordando la tradición heredada, una pequeña sonrisa mostró su interna felicidad causada por algún recuerdo. El peliplata pensó que tal vez él quería saber cuál sería ese recuerdo. Pero ahora no había tiempo…

–¿Quería decirme algo? –le preguntó para finalizar. No había duda, quería salir corriendo por una parte y por la otra quedarse a su lado ese día en vez de viajar…

–…No, ya no hay tiempo para eso. Pero cuando regreses… hablaremos. Y, me podrás contar sobre esa tradición.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró al oír lo que debía ser una petición por parte de su paciente. Sus ojos brillaron y asintió mientras respondía– Sí, como diga. Le contaré… Me despido, hasta… pronto. –dudó al saludar con una pequeña sonrisa.

El peliplata se debatió su despedirse igualmente, no era su costumbre. La chica le miró un momento más… como si pensara no irse, e intentara no olvidar su imagen. Cuando la pelinegra se dio la vuelta el ambarino supo que si debía despedirse.

–Kagome… –la llamó por su nombre. La chica se detuvo de pronto sorprendida. Sus ojos chocolates temblaron, pero le daba la espalda– Buen viaje.

Dijo lo ultimo con simpleza, pero sabiendo muy bien ambos que esas palabras eran su despedida, y él, que tambien eran sus profundos deseos.

Esperaría con ansias su regreso. No lo admitiría tan fácil, pero esa conversación que tenían pendiente no la aplazaría más que hasta que ella regresara.

**Continuará…**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**Hola, ^_^… **

**Bueno, para que vean que soy buena les dejaré un pequeño avance del siguiente cap.… **

_**^^^^^^ –Eso no es tan malo Sango, créeme. **_

–_**¿Pasa algo con Sesshomaru, Kagome? **_

–_**No es fácil… –respondió a su amiga– Bueno de hecho… ¿Cuándo es fácil admitir que te enamoraste de alguien que no debes…? ^^^^^^^^**_

**Ok… hasta ahí… ((¿Innecesario?)) Jejejeje ^_^U **

**En fin, espero ya pronto avanzar rápido, Demo… tengo algunas contradicciones… Pero no importa, nos veremos…**

**Hasta la próxima… ((Arigattou También))**


End file.
